Mi propia version de la guardia del leon
by Arctic Wolf 2650
Summary: Esta es mi propia versión de la guardia del león, comienza justo al terminar la tercera temporada y trata acerca de el futuro de Kion y Rani, contara sus aventuras, discusiones, experiencias y mas, ademas de como continuo la vida de ellos y los demás miembros después de la coronación de Kion, la calificación T es por algunas futuras ideas que tengo.
1. La ceremonia

Esta es mi propia versión de la continuación de la guardia del león después de la tercera temporada, esta historia continuara con la vida de kion y Rani después de convertirse en rey y reina del árbol de la vida, toma lugar exactamente al final de la tercera temporada.

(Les pido una disculpa si la historia no esta completamente desarrollada ya que acabo de comenzar con esta historia y no tengo mucha experiencia acerca de estos temas pero espero poder mejorar a lo largo de los capítulos)

Capitulo 1

1.- La ceremonia

Después de la ceremonia de presentación del nuevo rey del árbol de la vida, mejor conocido como el rey Kion todos los animales del árbol de la vida comenzaron a celebrar debido a que ahora no solo tenían una reina, sino que ahora también contaban con un nuevo rey, durante la celebración la familia y amigos de Kion se acercaron a el para felicitarlo y platicar un momento con él.

Simba: Hijo muchas felicidades por todo lo que pudiste lograr en este viaje, ahora mírate todo un rey, me alegra y me enorgullece poder decir que mi hijo siguió su vida como él lo deseaba y logro grandes cosas.

Kion: Muchas gracias, papá, pero no logre ser Rey solo por mi cuenta, Rani me escogió para ayudarla a gobernar.

Simba: Hablando de ella ¿donde esta?, nosotros aun no tenemos el honor de conocerla.

Kion: por el momento esta ocupada hablando con los habitantes, pero cuando termine se las presentare.

Kion le da un abrazo a su papa como agradecimiento por lo antes mencionado y como muestra del afecto que le tiene a su padre.

Nala: Kion Hijo felicidades por todo lo que pudiste lograr en este viaje y además de encontrar a una compañera con la que a partir de hoy estarás hasta el fin.

Kion: Gracias Mama, pero Rani y yo no somos pareja, solo somos muy buenos amigos y compañeros para reinar el árbol de la vida juntos.

Nala: Te guste o no el titulo de Rey y reina tarde o temprano los unirán como uno solo, además he visto como la miras y no creo que tengas algún problema con que eso pase.

Kion: eem yo... no... sé de qué hablas mama, como te digo Rani y yo solo somos buenos amigos - Kion comenzó a ponerse nervioso por el comentario de su madre.

Nala al ver la reacción de su hijo solo solto una pequeña risa y le dio un abrazo a su hijo.

Nala: Te extrañare hijo, entiendo que tu nueva vida comienza en este lugar, pero como mi hijo siempre te querré y nunca me olvidare de ti.

Kion: Yo también te extrañare mama, a todos los voy a extrañar, pero no se preocupen estaré viajando constantemente a las praderas para visitarlos.  
Después de terminar el abrazo Kiara se acercó para poder hablar con su hermano menor.

Kiara: Miren a mi hermano pequeño ¡todo un Rey!, inclusive antes que yo.

Kion: jeje gracias, Kiara, pero estoy seguro de que tú serás una gran reina, de eso no tengo ninguna duda.

Kiara: Gracias Kion Ambos hermanos se unieron en un cálido abrazo como muestra de afecto que ambos se tenían.

Kiara: te voy a extrañar hermanito y no sabes cuanto.

Kion: yo también Kiara aquí no tendré a nadie para poder molestar.

Kiara: hablando de eso y retomando la conversación que tuviste con mamá, donde esta tu increíble Rani, hablaste muy bien de ella y quiero conocer a mi futura cuñada.

Kion: por el momento se encuentra ocupada, pero en unos momentos estará con nosotros y futura cuñada ¿de que estas hablando?

Kiara: vamos hermano te conozco bien y esa noche que hablamos te expresaste muy bien de ella además de que en tu ceremonia la mirabas con unos ojitos muy redondos y eso no me lo puedes negar.

Kion: si esta bien, no lo negare si siento algo por ella y creo que ella también por mi pero aun no estoy completamente seguro y guarda silencio no quiero que todos se enteren.

Kiara: awww mi hermano ya tiene pareja.

Kion: oye aun no es oficial y yo no te dije nada cuando me enteré de que ahora estabas con kovu.

Kiara: y me alegro porque no hubiera tolerado tus burlas, ademas aun recuerdo cuando papá hablo por primera vez contigo acerca de esto y tu dijiste que nunca harías algo así y mírate ahora, como cambian las cosas verdad hermano.

Kion: si tienes razón pero parece ser un cambio bueno, ademas era solo un niño y no entendia completamente esto.

Kiara: aun así, estoy muy feliz por ti Kion.

Kion: Gracias Kiara

Kiara: y cuando sea la Boda espero que me invites eh - En ese momento Kion comenzó a pensar en su futuro con Rani y se comenzó a poner muy nervioso y actuar un poco torpe cosa que le dio risa a Kiara.

Después de un momento Kion logro calmarse y comenzó a hablar con Kovu y después con las amigas de kiara, Tiffu y Zuri, después de terminar de hablar con todos fue a buscar a Rani para poder presentarla ante su familia y la encontró hablando con Makini.

Kion: ¡Rani!

Rani: Hola Kion.

Kion: Reina Rani mi familia esta preguntando por ti y me preguntaba si tienes un poco de tiempo para poder hablar con ellos y conocerlos.

Rani: Kion antes que nada por favor no me llames Reina Rani se que es mi título, pero no quiero que me llames así solo dime Rani ¿sí?

Kion: je je perdón, pero pensé que sería mejor decirte reina.

Rani: Kion solo dime Rani, yo tampoco quiero decirte Rey Kion, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste que ahora eres Rey?

Kion: No, no es eso, solo que aun no me acostumbro, eso es todo.

Rani: No te preocupes Kion - Rani comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Kion con la suya.

Rani: Estoy segura de que serás un gran Rey Kion, además por eso quise que fueras mi Rey porque estoy segura de que puedes con esta responsabilidad.

Kion: Gracias Rani y debo de saber una cosa, tu querías que fuera Rey solo por la responsabilidad o hay alguna otra razón.

Rani soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la pregunta de Kion.

Rani: De eso hablaremos después Kion, este no es el mejor lugar y cambiando un poco el tema no me dijiste que tu familia quería conocerme.

Kion: Es cierto lo olvide por completo – Kion comenzó a preocuparse por recordar que su familia lo está esperando para conocer a Rani así que comenzó a actuar un poco torpe y esto causo que Rani comenzara a reírse de él.

Rani: Kion en lugar de actuar así no crees que sería mejor ir con tu familia.

Kion: si tienes razón ¡vamos!


	2. La presentación

Capitulo 2

2.- La presentación

Kion y Rani comenzaron a correr para poder alcanzar a simba y a los demás debido a que no los querían hacer esperar más tiempo de que ya habían esperado.

Kion se encontraba distraído pensando en lo que le esperaría de ahora en adelante ya que puede que esta vez será posiblemente la última vez que vea a su familia por un tiempo ya que conocía sus nuevas responsabilidades como rey y sabía que debido a estas será un poco complicado visitar a su familia en la roca del rey.

Kion estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta al llegar con su familia choco con su hermana causando que ambos cayeran al suelo y haciendo que todos corrieran a ver a ambos hermanos.

Simba: ¿se encuentran bien?

Kiara: si, todo bien solo fue un simple golpe - Kiara comenzó a decir después de levantarse del suelo y sacudirse un poco

Kion estaba apenado por lo que había echo así que se después de levantarse dijo.

Kion: Lo siento Kiara no me di cuenta de que iba a chocar contigo.

Kiara: está bien Kion no te preocupes.

Rani: ¡Kion! - había visto todo de lejos debido a que se había atrasado así que corrió a auxiliar a Kion.

Kion: Hola

Rani: Kion ¿te encuentras bien?

Kion: si solo estaba un poco distraído y choque con Kiara eso es todo.

Rani: debes prestar más atención también me dejaste atrás y no te diste cuenta.

Kion: lo siento Rani está pensando en algo pero ahora que estás aquí quiero presentarte a mi familia.

Kion: mamá, papá ella es la Reina Rani, esta es la leona a la que ayudaré a reinar estas tierras,

Mucho gusto majestad - dijeron simba y nada al mismo tiempo e hicieron una reverencia a la Reina

Rani: mucho gusto es un honor conocerlos a los dos y por favor no es necesario que me llamen reina o que hagan una reverencia después de todo su hijo es el nuevo rey del árbol de la vida por lo que nuestros reinos se unirán así que solo llámenme Rani.

Tanto simba y nala le dieron una amigable sonrisa a Rani debido a él comentaría que ella había dicho.

Simba: para mí es un honor y una alegría que ambos reinos hagan una alianza.

Nala: también para mí, es bueno tener nuevos amigos.

Rani: me alegra mucho escuchar eso, gracias a ambos.

Simba: estoy de acuerdo en dejar los títulos de un lado así que solamente llámame simba.

Nala: yo también estoy de acuerdo, además de que ahora en adelante estarás con mi hijo me gustaría mucho que solo me digas Nala y tal vez en un futuro podamos ser más que eso, como mmm... no lose tal vez puedas ser mi nuera.

El comentario de nala causó que ambos reyes dieran una sonrisa nerviosa y se podía notar un pequeño rubor de ambos.

Kion: ¡mamá! ya te dije que Rani y yo solo somos amigos y compañeros para gobernar el árbol de la vida.

Nala: está bien kion te creeré - al terminar de hablar nala soltó una pequeña risa de burla hacías su kion.

Kion: Rani está leona de aquí es mi hermana kiara.

Rani: mucho gusto majestad - Rani hizo una reverencia frente a kiara como señal de respeto.

Kiara: mucho gusto Rani y por favor solo dime kiara yo aún no soy reina como tú.

Rani: está bien kiara pero desafortunadamente yo no escogí ser reina en estos momentos, fue mi obligación debido a que la antigua reina o mejor dicho mi abuela Janna completo su viaje en el ciclo de la vida - Rani comenzó a recordar a su abuela y esto causó que comenzara a ponerse triste por todos los recuerdos, al notar esto Kion se acercó a Rani y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Rani con la suya.

Kion: Rani ella fue una gran reina, hizo muchas cosas buenas por este reino y también me dejo entrar al árbol de la vida para poder recuperarme.

Rani: tienes razón, es solo que aún la extraño mucho.

Simba: perdón por entrar a su conversación pero me gustaría decir que entiendo tu dolor debido a que yo perdí a mi padre cuando era un cachorro.

Rani: mi abuela me contó su historia, me dijo lo qué pasó y todo lo que su tío causó.

Simba: entonces debes de imaginar el dolor que yo sentí al perder a mi padre, ese sentimiento de saber que mi padre estaba muerto por culpa mía fue algo que me persiguió por mucho tiempo y no pude superarlo por mí mismo, si no hasta que nala me encontró y me ayudo a abrir los ojos, en estos momento tú tienes a kion, a tus amigos y a tu familia para ayudarte a superar esto así que no estás sola y si podemos ayudarte en algo cuenta con nosotros.

Rani: muchas gracias escuchar eso me ayuda bastante.

Kiara al presenciar la situación comenzó a sentirse culpable de que Rani estuviera en esta situación así que apenada comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Kiara: Rani yo siento haber mencionado lo antes dicho no tenía idea de lo qué pasó con tu abuela.

Rani: no te preocupes kiara sé que tú no sabías nada de lo qué pasó es solo que mi abuela me crio cuando mis padres murieron y aunque ya pasó un tiempo aún la extraño mucho, pero por suerte Kion me está ayudando a disminuir el dolor - al terminar de hablar Rani pasó su cabeza por la barbilla de Kion agradeciendo lo que Kion había hecho por ella.

Kiara: me alegra escuchar que mi hermano te está ayudando, es un buen león y por lo visto él te quiere mucho o eso parecía cuando hablo de ti en la roca del rey - Kion escucho lo que dijo kiara y comenzó a recordar todo lo que él había mencionado de Rani así que comenzó a ponerse nervioso y busco la forma de irse.

Kion: saben que voy a buscar a la guardia y les preguntaré como están así en que ahora regreso.

Kion se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo causando que todos le dieran una mirada extraña ya que no sabían el porqué de su comportamiento.

Rani: kiara no quiero parecer curiosa pero me gustaría saber qué fue lo que él dijo, sería posible que me pudieras decir.

Kiara: claro - kiara se acercó más a Rani para poder contarle debido a que recordaba que su hermano no quería que sus padres supieran acerca de lo que ella y su hermano habían conversado, al terminar de hablar el corazón de Rani comenzó a latir muy fuerte por todo lo que había escuchado de kiara.

Rani: no tenía idea de que Kion pensaba eso de mí.

Kiara: él te admira mucho y estoy segura de que te quiere más que como a una amiga pero no puedo decirte lo que mi hermano verdadera mente siente por ti, eso es algo que solo él te puede decir y aprovechando el momento ¿porque lo escogiste a él para reinar contigo?

Rani: en los días que estuve con él pude notar que kion es un gran león, tiene un gran espíritu para poder ayudar a los animales que lo necesitan, se preocupa por el bienestar de todos además de ser un gran líder, eso y por muchas otras razones me demostraron que puede ser un gran rey para estas tierras.

Kiara: estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, mi hermano en las praderas demostró ser un gran líder para su guardia y ayudó a muchos animales en distintos problemas aunque si hay veces en las que puede parecer un poco torpe y gruñón pero en el fondo es muy buen león.

Kiara: perdón por entrometerme en sus vidas, sé que no debería de preguntar esto ya que son asuntos personales pero regresando a la conversación anterior ¿ tú sientes algo más por mi hermano que solo amistad ?

Rani: No te preocupes pero contestando tu pregunta cuando vi a kion por primera vez pensé que solo era un león más que se preocupaba por sí mismo y no le importaba nada más que él pero al pasar los días y poder conocerlo mejor pude darme cuenta que todo lo que yo pensaba era un error, el verdaderamente es amigable, bueno, inteligente y daría todo lo que fuera por mantener a salvo a las personas que él quiere, estas pequeñas cosas de él me fueron agradando pero cuando fui conociendo más su personalidad me fui enamorando poco de Kion y eso es algo que no puedo negar y por esto y por todo lo que mencioné antes de él fue por lo que le pedí a Kion que reinara con migo el árbol de la vida.

Al escuchar esto kiara no pudo evitar gritar de alegría ya que se sentía muy feliz por kiara y Rani pero esto causó que varios animales la voltearan a ver preguntándose él porque hizo eso.

Kiara: !lo sabía!

Rani: kiara por favor baja la voz

Kiara: lo siento pero lo sabía, sabía que había algo más entre ustedes dos que solo amistad y la verdad me alegro por los dos en muy bonito ver como mi hermano y tu comienzan con su relación amorosa

Rani: Gracias pero aún no puedo confirmar nada ya que no estoy segura si kion siente lo mismo por mí.

Kiara: estoy seguro de que kion siente lo mismo que tú siente por él, se puede notar por cómo él te mira y por cómo se expresó esa noche de ti estoy segura de que él también siente amor por ti.  
El corazón de Rani comenzó a palpitar con velocidad de la emoción que ella sentía al escuchar todo lo que decía kiara de ella y kion.

Kiara: pero será mejor que él te lo diga por cuenta propia así que sería buena idea que hablaras con él.

Rani: creo que eso será lo mejor, tal vez lo haga más tarde, por el momento lo dejaré disfrutar de su coronación ya que después de todo esta es su celebración.

Kiara: si tienes razón y hablando de él ¿dónde está?

Kiara y Rani comenzaron a buscar alrededor alguna señal de Kion y cuando lo lograron encontrar vieron que estaba platicando con Thurston la cebra torpe me amigable de la praderas.

La celebración continuó con normalidad kion disfrutaba de la atención y los elogios que recibía por parte de los animales como su nuevo rey, kion al principio se sentía extraño pero esperaba que con el tiempo se acostumbrara a esto.

Rani le presentó la guardia nocturna a la familia de Kion y mencionó que en esta se encontraba su único hermano baliyo el cual la ayuda a proteger y mantener La Paz en el árbol de la vida, baliyo se presentó ante la familia real y todos lo recibieron de una buena manera lo que alegró a Rani ya que le agradaba que la familia de kion fuera amigable con su hermano.

Al llegar la noche todos los animales se fueron a dormir a sus hábitats correspondientes, kion logro convencer a su familia de quedarse por eso noche y que el día siguiente partieran de regreso a las praderas, Rani llevó a la familia real a una cueva en la cual ellos podrían pasar la noche debido a que en el árbol de la vida solo duermen el rey y la reina.

Después de instalarse simba, nala, kiara y el resto de los visitantes le agradecieron a Rani por la cueva y le desearon buenas noches a Rani y a Kion.

Al despedirse kion y Rani se dirigieron al árbol de la vida para poder descansar después de el gran día que ambos habían tenido, cuando llegaron ambos entraron y se recostaron juntos para poder descansar.

Kion comenzó a pensar en los últimos días y en como su vida cambió desde que llegó a el árbol de la vida ya qué pasó de ser líder la guardia del león a ser el nuevo rey del árbol de la vida, él sabía que era una gran responsabilidad pero también sabía que no tendría que llevarla toda él ya que tenía a Rani a su lado para ayudarlo y él también la ayudaría, después de unos momentos.

Con Rani la cosa no era diferente pensaba en cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde que Kion llegó a su vida, como pasó de ser una leona ruda e interesada solo en proteger el árbol de la vida y a sus habitantes a ser cariñosa y amigable con kion, también comenzó a pensar en el futuro que le esperaba y como estaría Kion con ella para poder ayudarla en los problemas que le pudieran surgir, esto recordó la conversación que tuvo con kiara en la celebración y se decidió a preguntarle a kion lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella, después de pensar por un tiempo reunió valor y pregunto.

Rani: Kion ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Rani se quedó en silencio para poder esperar la respuesta de kion pero se extrañó después de no escuchar ninguna respuesta de su parte.

Rani: ¿kion?

Rani volteó a ver a kion y está solo fue recibida por un ronquido de parte de kion significando que se encontraba profundamente dormido, al escuchar eso Rani soltó una pequeña risa ya que le dio ternura ver dormir a kion y escuchar sus pequeños ronquidos.

Rani decidió dejar descansar a kion y hablar con el otro día.

Rani: descansa mi gran rey.

Al terminar de hablar Rani lambió la mejilla de Kion y recostó su cabeza junto a la suya para poder dormir al lado de su rey.


	3. La despedida y una nueva vida

Capítulo 3

3.- La despedida y el comienzo de una nueva vida.

El día comenzó como de costumbre para los habitantes del árbol de la vida, todos los habitantes tenían sus rutinas diarias, todos menos los nuevos habitantes del árbol de la vida y entre ellos se encuentra el nuevo rey.

Dentro del árbol de la vida la situación no era diferente, Kion comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, tardo un poco en poder aclarar su mirada pero cuando lo logro comenzó a ver a su alrededor, comenzó a ver el árbol de la vida y esto causo que comenzara a recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior, recordó cuando regreso al árbol de la vida y fue bien recibió por la guardia nocturna, cuando volvió a ver a Rani y el momento en que lo coronaron como el nuevo rey, estos recuerdos causaron que Kion formara una sonrisa en su cara, pero también comenzaron a surgir muchos pensamientos en sus cabeza, una de ellas era acerca de cómo es gobernar un reino.

En las praderas siempre supo que la obligación de gobernar el reino seria de su hermana Kiara y el solo se preocupaba por mantener a las praderas libre de todo tipo de peligro, pero ahora la situación era diferente, ahora el y Rani debían hacerse cargo de un reino, Kion sabia que Rani tenia experiencia en esto pues fue criada para ser reina, pero el no sabía nada al respecto.

Kion quería pensar a solas por un momento por lo que decidió ponerse de pie para salir a caminar un poco, pero al hacerlo pudo sentir algo que estaba evitando que se volteo a ver que era eso pudo ver a Rani recostado sobre su pecho, Kion no había notado que ahí estaba Rani por sus pensamientos, pero cuando la vio todo en lo que había pensado se fue para poder concertarse en la leona que dormía frente a él.

Kion contemplo a su reina, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por la situación que estaba pasando, cuando conoció a Rani creyó que nunca le agradaría por lo que él había hecho, pero conforme los días fueron pasando Kion pudo pasar más tiempo a su lado y pudo descubrir la verdadera identidad que Rani escondía y esto causo que Kion comenzara a tener un gran interés hacia ella, Kion deseaba ser mas que un amigo para Rani y cada momento que pasaba a su lado para él era lo mejor, cuando Rani le propuso ser rey del árbol de la vida él tuvo dudas acerca de si aceptar o no, pensó en lo que recientemente había hablado con su abuelo si era bueno que el se quedara en esas tierras o regresara a su casa, Kion lo pensó y la idea de quedarse con Rani y gobernar a su lado le agradaba pero no sabía que pasaría con su familia, esto fue hasta que jasiri, llego con noticias de su antiguo hogar y Kion se vio obligado a regresar para ayudarlo debido a que había echo un juramento y no quería que su familia resultara herida, durante el viaje Kion extrañaba la presencia de Rani y durante el tiempo que el paso en las praderas podía sentir un vacío el cual no sabía a que se debía, cuando askari le propuso regresar al árbol de la vida Kion se alegró y cuando hablo con su familia acerca de la propuesta que le había hecho Rani estuvo feliz de que su familia lo apoyara y lo acompañaran en su coronación.

Todos esos recuerdos solo causaban que la sonrisa de Kion aumentara ya que ahora se encontraba en el árbol de la vida contemplando como su Reina dormía a su lado, Kion decidió recostarse y acercar su cabeza hacia de la Rani.

Pasaron unos minutos y Kion estaba alegre de poder descansar junto a Rani, pero todo esto se vio interrumpido cuando alguien entro al árbol gritando su nombre.

Makini: ¡Kion! ¡Kion! Maikini se dirigió con prisa a la dirección de Kion y Rani sin saber que está aún seguía dormida y causando que despertara de un susto Rani: ¡Que paso!

Rani: ¡Que paso!¡Que paso! - Rani despertó asustada por los gritos de Makini

Kion: Que pasa makini – Kion hablo con un poco de furia por haber despertado a Rani Makini: Siento mucho haberlos despertado, pero Kion tu familia esta por irse y me dijeron que te dejara descansar, pero estaba seguro de que querías despedirte de ellos.

Kion: Gracias makini por favor diles que ahora voy.

Makini: Claro lo hare ahora mismo.

Makini Se marcho dejando solos a los jóvenes reyes.

Kion: Dormiste bien mi Reyna – Kion comenzó a acariciar con ternura la cabeza de Rani Rani: Bastante bien diría yo, pero desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de la manera en la que me despertaron.

Kion: Me alegra que descansaras y agradezco que makini haya echo eso por mí, ahora quieres acompañarme a despedirme.

Rani: Claro vamos Ambos reyes se levantaron de su lugar y se dirigieron a la salida del árbol de la vida, al salir fueron recibidos por la fuerte luz del sol que brillaba sobre ellos, también pudieron observar a todos los habitantes de las praderas listos para para partir de regreso a su hogar.

Simba pudo observar como el Rey y la Reina se acercaban, así que decidió dirigirse hacia ellos.

Simba: Veo que después de todo makini los despertó.

Rani: Si, aunque no de la mejor manera.

Simba: insistí en que los dejara descansar, pero no me hizo caso.

Kion: Me alegra que lo hiciera, me hubiera detestado a mi mismo si no me hubiera despedido de ustedes.

Simba soltó una risa por el comentario que había hecho su hijo e inmediatamente llamo a Kiara y a Nala para que se acercaran hacia ellos y una vez reunidos comenzaron a hablar.

Kion: Parece que este es el adiós, para ser sinceros de pequeño no creí que este día llegaría – El tono de voz de Kion comenzó a cambiar había pasado de un tono alegre y seguro a uno triste y nostálgico.

Simba: La vida siempre da cambios inesperados hijo, algunos pueden ser malos o pueden ser bueno como es en este caso.

Kion: Lose, es solo que de cachorro no pensé que algún día tendría que decirle adiós a mi familia y que viviría alejado de ustedes.

Nala: Recuerdo que de cachorro solo te preocupabas por divertirte y no te importaba nada mas que eso, pero todo cambio cuando te convertiste en líder de la guardia del león, desde ese momento conociste tus responsabilidades y te hiciste cargo de ellas, pero a partir de hoy tienes nuevas responsabilidades hijo y toda una tierra depende de que cumplas con ellas.

Kion: Lose mamá y me esforzare por hacer lo mejor posible.

Nala: Te conozco muy bien Kion y se que lo harás, además tienes a Rani para encargarse de que eso pase.

Kion y Nala pudieron escuchar una risa proveniente de Rani por el comentario que Nala había echo Rani: Gracias majestad, yo me encargaré de vigiar a Kion, aunque como usted, sé qué el hará un buen trabajo.

Kiara: Bueno hermano parece que este es el adiós, cuídate mucho y no olvides visitarnos algún día de estos, me alegraría mucho saber cómo te esta yendo en tu nueva vida.

Kion: Intentare visitarlos cuando no tenga muchas responsabilidades aquí, pero si ustedes tienen la oportunidad también nos agradaría tener una visita suya.

Kiara: Claro cuando Kovu y yo tengamos una oportunidad no duraremos en venir y por cierto – en este momento Kiara se acerco a Kion y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído.

Kiara: Te deseo suerte con Rani hermano, ustedes dos hacen bonita pareja y espero ser invitada a su boda he hermano.

A kion ya no le quedo de otras más que reír por el comentario que había echo Kiara debido a que a ella ya no le podía ocultar nada.

Kion: por más tiempo que pase tu no cambiaras ¿verdad?

Kiara: sabes que siempre me ha gustado molestarte hermanito y esa será una de las cosas que extrañare, pero por esta vez lo digo enserio espero ser invitada.

Kion: comenzó a acariciar su cabeza junto con la de hermana y después se le unió su mamá y papá, después del pequeño momento familiar Simba y Nala se dirigieron a Rani.

Simba: Fue un placer conocerte Rani, me agrado poder estar en su reino por un tiempo, sin embargo, es hora de que nos vayamos, espero poder verte de nuevo en un futuro.

Rani: Muchas gracias, señor yo también espero poder verlo en un futuro y recuerde que usted y su familia siempre serán bienvenidos en el árbol de la vida.

Simba: Muchas gracias, si algún día quieres visitar las praderas serás bienvenido y nos honrara mucho tu visita – Simba le dio una sonrisa a Rani y después se alejo para que Nala pudiera hablar.

Nala: Rani para mi ya eres parte de nuestra familia y aunque solo pude conocerte por unos momentos te extrañare y como dice simba me encantaría muchísimo poder verlos a ambos en un futuro.

Rani: Muchas gracias, eso significa mucho para mi y cuando Kion y yo tengamos la posibilidad de visitarlos lo haremos sin pensarlo.

Nala se alegro del comentario que había recibido de Rani y le dio una sonrisa amistosa antes de marcharse.

Mientras Rani continuaba despidiéndose de su familia es fue a despedirse de sus antiguos amigos y conocidos que habían venido a acompañarlo a su coronació és de unos minutos todos estaban listos para partir de regreso a su hogar, Simba y Nala le dieron la ultima despedida a su hijo y comenzaron con su camino de regreso a su reino acompañado de todos los animales que habían venido con ellos.

Kion: Los voy a extrañar – Kion comenzó a hablar con Rani, pero podía notar tristeza en sus palabras Rani: No te preocupes Kion los volverás a ver tal vez no en un futuro no tan cercano, pero estoy segura de que los volverás a ver.

Kion: Gracias Rani – las palabras de Rani le sirvieron mucho a Kion y eso se pudo notar en el cambio de sus emociones ya que ahora este se escuchaba más alegre.

Rani: Ahora listo para tu primer día como Rey del árbol de la vida.

Kion: Supongo que sí, aunque aún no estoy seguro de que como ser un buen rey.

Rani: No te preocupes con el tiempo lo descubrirás, pero por ahora para comenzar sería bueno regresar y comenzar a organizar ambas guardias.

Kion: si está bien vamos.

Rani y Kion comenzaron a caminar de regreso al árbol de la vida ya que a partir de ahora ambos debían de comenzar con sus deberes reales, al regresar pudieron observar que ambas guardias los estaban esperando en la entrada del gran árbol.

Baliyo: Rani, Kion entendemos que ahora tendrán nuevas responsabilidades y que ambos estarán ocupados, pero debemos saber qué debemos hacer nosotros – ambas guardias comenzaron a ver a Kion y a Rani esperando sus indicaciones.

Kion: Rani y yo aún no hemos hablado acerca de los roles que tomaran ambas guardias, pero creo que mientras llegamos a un acuerdo seria bueno que continuemos con la rutina que teníamos antes de irnos, yo y mi guardia nos encargaremos de vigilar por la mañana y Rani junto con ustedes se encargaran de vigilar por la noche, de esta manera el árbol de la vida se mantendrá protegido día y noche, ¿les parece bien?

Bunga: por mi esta bien Fuli: también por mi Y por mi – Anga, Beshte y Ono dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Rani: y a ustedes que les parece la idea – Rani hablo mientras miraba a todos los miembros de la guardia de la guardia nocturna.

Todos los miembros comenzaron a verse entre si para intercambiar miradas de aprobación.

Baliyo: Creo que las idea nos agrada Kion: Muy bien entonces así actuaran ambas guardias veremos en un futuro si es necesario hacer un cambio o se quedara así y respecto a ti Azaad regresaras a tus tierras ¿o te quedaras aquí?

Azaad: Planeo quedarme un tiempo aquí y si es posible me gustaría ayudar a su guardia, claro siempre y cuando me lo permita la reina Rani y usted Rey Kion: Rani: Azaad por mi no hay problema, eres bienvenido para quedarte el tiempo que consideres necesario.

Kion: Por mí tampoco hay problema Azaad y nos vendría muy bien tu ayuda en la guardia.

Azaad: Muchas gracias mi Rey y Reina Kion: Muy bien como el día recién comienza nosotros comenzaremos a patrullar así que supongo que nos vemos después.

Ambos guardias se despidieron entre si y comenzaron con sus rutinas diarias, la guardia nocturna fue a buscar algo para poder comer y después tomar un descanso mientras que la guardia de Kion comenzó a revisar que todo estuviera en orden por los alrededores.

Durante el resto del día Kion tuvo algunos problemas con unos animales, pero no fue nada distinto a lo que vivía en las praderas, problemas de invasión de territorio o zonas de comida, etc.

Antes de finalizar su turno la guardia de kion decidió tomar un descanso para poder comer algo Kion, Fuli, Azaad y Anga fueron en busca de algo para poder cazar mientras que Beshte y Ono iba a otro lugar para poder comer, al terminar de comer todos los miembros de la guardia de Kion se dirigieron hacia el árbol de la vida para poder intercambiar lugares.

Al llegar pudieron ver que la guarida nocturna estaba la espera de ellos.

Rani: Hola Kion, Guardia – Rani observo a la guarida de Kion y los saludo con un gesto de cabeza.

Guardia en conjunto: Buenas noches majestad.

Rani: Tuvieron algunos problemas en su primera guardia.

Kion: En realidad no, solo algunos animales que discutían por su territorio o por su alimento, en realidad no fue nada con lo que no hayamos lidiado en las praderas.

Rani: Me alegra escuchar eso, por ahora ustedes descansen es nuestro momento de patrullar.

Kion asintió a al escuchar a Rani, se despidió de ella con una caria y vio como ella y su guarida comenzaban a patrullar, después de que ellos se fueron volteo a ver a su

guardia Kion: Muy bien chicos vayan a descansar nos vemos mañana a primera hora ¿de acuerdo?

La guardia asintió al comentario de Kion y todos se fueron a descansar, Beshte fue a un pequeño rio en el cual estaba durmiendo, Azaad y Fuli se dirigieron a una pequeña cueva que usaban para protegerse del frio mientras descansaban, Ono y Anga se dirigieron al bosque debido a que los nidos de ambos se encontraban ahí y Bunga se dirigió hacia un árbol el cual el cual se encontraba compartiendo con su amiga Binga.

Kion observo como todos sus amigos se marchaban, cuando todos sus amigos se fueron Kion decidió dar un último recorrido por su nuevo reino para poder observarlo mas a fondo, al caminar por un momento descubrió una pequeña colina que le permitía ver gran parte de los alrededores del árbol de la vida, Kion decidió tomar un descanso y contemplar por un momento lo hermoso que sea veía el reino en la oscuridad de la noche, podía ver como algunos animales descansaban en paz y algunos otros animales nocturnos comenzar con sus actividades, Kion sintió un profundo sentimiento de tranquilidad al observar las estrellas del cielo e inmediatamente los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente, comenzó a recordar las noches en las que jugaba con su padre o en las que solo veían las estrellas en lo alto de la roca del rey y hablaban de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera a ambos, recordó las noches en las que despertaba debido a algún mal sueño que había tenido y como siempre su madre lo tranquilizaba y lo ayudaba a dormir o simplemente cuando se quedaba despierto hasta tarde para poder jugar con su hermana y tener un rato de diversión.

Todos estos recuerdos causaron una gran sonrisa en la boca de Kion y una que otra carcajada con los recuerdos alegres y divertidos que tenia con su familia, sin embargo después de unos minutos noto que ya era algo noche así que decidió regresar al árbol de la vida, al entrar pudo observar el interior del gran árbol, era la primera vez que se encontraba solo y esto ocasiono un sentimiento de soledad y un poco de angustia debido a que era un lugar que él no conocía tan bien y el estar solo no era algo muy agradable para el así que decidió acostarse y descansar un poco para el día siguiente.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con normalidad, Kion se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida y le alegraba que aun pudiera hacer lo que le gusta que era poder ayudar a los animales que lo necesitan sin importar que tan grande o pequeño sea el problema en el que se encontraban, su relación con Rani también había avanzado sin embargo aún no eran nada mas que compañeros para reinar el árbol de la vida pero conforme pasaban los días Kion estaba pensando en confesarle a Rani lo que verdaderamente siente por ella y con algo de suerte esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo con él, sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron comprometidos una tarde, casi terminaba el turno de la guardia de Kion, se encontraban terminando de ayudar a unas cebras que estaban peleando por el territorio cuando Ono llego con noticias.

Ono: ¡Amigos! ¡Amigos! ¡tenemos problemas en la frontera del árbol!

Kion: ¿Que ocurre Ono? Ono: No estoy seguro, pero pude observar a un gran grupo de leones que se dirigía hacia acá, Ullu se quedó vigilándolos.

Kion: Muy bien vamos a ver qué sucede.

La guardia comenzó a correr hacia la frontera del árbol para poder averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando, después de un momento Ullu pudo observar que la guardia se acercaba así que decidió informarles de lo que ocurría.

Ullu: Guardia me alegra que llegaran.

Kion: Ullu cuál es la situación.

Ullu: Parece que un grupo de cuatro leones se dirige hacia acá, sin embargo, no parece que tengas intenciones de entrar, parece que quieren atrapar a una hembra que está huyendo de ellos.

Kion: ¿Una hembra?

Ullu: si y pude ver que está bastante cansada y si la atrapan no estoy segura de que es lo que le puedan hacer.

Kion: Muy bien encarguémonos de que eso no suceda, guardia hay que ayudar a esa leona.

Todo corrieron en dirección hacia la frontera del árbol de la vida, al llegar pudieron observar al grupo de leones que se acercaban hacia ellos tal y como Ullu y Ono les dijeron, la guarida comenzó con su formación para evitar que cualquier animal que no fuera bienvenido entrara.

Kion: ¡Alto ahí! – Kion hablo cuando la leona se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharlo.

Leona misteriosa: Ayuda, ayuda por…. favor…... yo… ellos….

Sin poder terminar de hablar la leona misteriosamente se desmayó, Kion pensó que se debía al cansancio que esta presentaba, pero no pudo concentrarse más debido a que fue interrumpido por el grupo de leones.

León misterioso N1: ¿y ustedes quiénes son?

Kion: Somos los encargados de proteger el árbol de la vida y me gustaría acerté la misma pregunta a ti – Kion pudo observar que los leones se encontraban en buena forma, podía notar su musculatura en sus brazos y piernas, sin mencionar que se veían de una edad mayor que la de él, pensó que sabrían mucho de combate debido a la manera en la que actuaban y como persiguieron a la leona y no presentaban cansancio alguno.

León misterioso N2: Eso no es algo que les interese, ahora si no quieren problemas lárguense y déjenos terminar nuestro trabajo.

Kion: Ella ahora esta en los territorios del árbol de la vida por lo que se encuentra bajo nuestra protección así que váyanse ahora este asunto ya no les interesa.

León misterioso N3: Felicidades si lo que quieres es una pelea lo acabas de conseguir.

Kion: Por nosotros no hay ningún problema.

La situación comenzó a empeorar ambos bandos se encontraban mas que listo para atacar, parecía que la guardia de Kion tenia mas posibilidades de ganar porque los superaban en número, pero los leones se veían expertos en la lucha y no mostraron miedo alguno al aceptar esta pelea.

Ullu estaba observado la situación y estaba a punto de partir en busca de la guarida nocturna pero antes de que lo hiciera el ultimo león hablo.

León misterioso N4: Olvídenlo chicos nos encargaremos de esto en otro momento.

León misterioso N1: Pero y nuestras orde…. – Antes de poder terminar de hablar el león fue inmovilizado por su propio compañero y este hablo con odio en sus palabras.

León misterioso N4: ¡DIJE VAMONOS!

El león dejo levantar a su compañero y comenzó a caminar de regreso al lugar del que provenía y sus compañeros lo siguieron desde atrás, pero antes de que se marcharan por completo volteo a la guardia de Kion.

León: Tengan por seguro que nos volveremos a ver en un futuro así que cuídense guardianes del árbol de la vida.

Después de unos segundo este león y sus compañeros misteriosos desaparecieron entre los árboles de los alrededores.

La amenaza que había hecho el león asusto a algunos miembros de la guardia, pero no causo el mismo efecto en el joven és de observar que todo estaba tranquilo todos regresaron con la misteriosa leona y pudieron observar que Ullu se encontraba revisá : Y bien Ullu que puede decirme de ella.

Ullu: parece muy cansada no sé por cuanta distancia corrió, también tiene marcas de araños en su espalda y estómago, eso sin mencionar su deshidratación - Kion se acerco a la leona y pudo observar que esta era de un tono de pelaje café claro, este color era abarcado por su cuerpo, cola y cabeza, sin embargo su estomago y su vientre era de un café mas claro al de su cuerpo y cola, un poco parecido al de su madre pero un poco más claro debido a su edad, pero su nariz era de un café mas fuerte, Kion pudo observar las marcas de araños que recibió probablemente de los leones de los que estaba huyendo pero había algo que Kion no podía entender, al verla sintió que el la conocía, sentía mucho que había estado con ella antes pero no lograba averiguar cuando y porque sentía eso si es la primera vez que el creía que la veía pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido por Fuli quien gritaba su nombre con fuerza.

Kion: ah ah perdón ¿qué pasa?

Fuli: Kion ¿te encuentras bien?

Kion: si es solo que estaba pensando en algo.

Fuli: tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar después, pero por ahora ¿qué hacemos con ella?

Kion: se ve muy cansada, hambrienta y sedienta por el momento llevémosla al árbol para que descanse, además me gustaría averiguar de donde viene y que hizo para que esos cuatro la persiguieran hasta aquí.

La guardia afirmo con la decisión de Kion y comenzó a caminar de regreso al árbol mientras Beste cargaba a la inconsciente leona.


	4. Viejos Recuerdos

Capítulo 4

4.- Viejos Recuerdos

Después de unos momentos de caminar la guardia estaba por llegar, pero a los lejos podían observar que la guardia nocturna se encontraba esperando los para poder intercambiar su turno, al estar demasiado cerca uno de los otros Kion decidió adelantarse para poder informar de la situación a la guardia nocturna.

Kion: Rani – Kion saludo a Rani y después volteo hacia la guardia de Rani para hacer lo mismo pero un tono serio, esto extraño un poco a Rani y estaba por preguntar si había algo más, pero Kion hablo antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Kion: Rani tenemos un problema.

Rani: ¿Que ocurre Kion?

Kion: Antes de terminar con nuestro turno el día de hoy recibimos la visita de un grupo de leones el cual estaban persiguiendo a una leona que escapaba de ellos.

Rani: ¿Qué? ¿Porque lo hacía?

Kion: No sabemos, cuando la encontrábamos no nos pudo decir nada, ella estaba demasiado cansada y se desmayó, después los leones que la perseguían nos obligaron a entregárselas, pero no lo hice y debido a eso casi peleamos, pero pareciera que su líder les ordeno que se fueran, pero antes de hacerlo nos dijeron que los volveríamos a ver.

Rani: ¿Conoces a esos leones?

Kion: No, es la primera vez que los veo, pero parecía que su especialidad es el combate, se encontraban en forma y aunque persiguieron a la leona por mucha distancia no se podría observar cansancio alguno en ellos.

Rani: Esta bien, nos preocuparemos de eso después, pero ¿dónde esta ella?

Kion volteo a ver a besthe y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, besthe se acerco para poder dejar en el suelo a la leona que aún se encontraba inconsciente, al verla Rani se sorprendió, por ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

Kion: Aun no despierta, pero Ullu la reviso y dice que se encuentra bien solo está cansada.

Rani comenzó a examinar a la leona intentando recordar si la había visto antes, pero esta no tuvo éxito, después de terminar volteo hacia su guardia y les pregunto.

Rani: ¿A alguien de ustedes le es familiar?

Baliyo, Nirmala y Surak se acercaron para poder observar mas de cerca a la desconocida, pero después de un momento llegaron a la misma conclusión de Rani, Kion comenzó a ver la expresión de ambas guardias y pensó que lo que había hecho estaba mal así que decidió hablar.

Kion: Quise traerla para que Makini le diera una revisión y que pudiera descansar por un tiempo, además también me gustaría averiguar que fue lo que hizo para terminar aquí, espero y no estés molesta por eso.

Rani se sorprendió al escuchar lo que había dicho Kion y decidió hablar con él, pero en otro momento ya que no consideraba que fuera la situación correcta.

Rani: Kion después hablaremos de esto, en este momento es importante que Makini la revise así que beshte llévala adentro para que la revisen y nosotros nos encargamos de vigilar así que vayan a descansar.

Todos aceptaron las ordenes de Rani y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares mientras Besthe y Kion entraban al árbol de la vida.

Kion y Besthe se acercaron hacia makini para poder presentarle a la nueva leona y contarle todo lo que había pasado, mientras Beshte le conto la historia a Makini Kion decidió apartarse un poco para pensar en lo que había hecho, al principio él pensó que había echo lo correcto ayudando a esa leona, pero después de cómo le había contestado Rani no estaba completamente seguro de que fuera algo bueno.

Con la guardia nocturna.

La guardia nocturna se encontraba vigilando las tierras del árbol de la vida, aunque no todos estaban completamente concentrados en especial la líder de la guardia o la Reina de esas tierras, todos los miembros de loa guardia podían observar que Rani se encontraba mas extraña de lo normal, no parecía estar completamente concentrada en sus acciones, esto comenzó a preocupar a todos, pero en especial a su hermano menor Baliyo así que en uno de sus momentos libres aprovecho para poder hablar a solas con Rani.

Baliyo: Hola Rani

Rani: Hola hermano, ¿necesitas algo?

Baliyo: No gracias, en realidad me gustaría saber si tu estas bien.

Rani: ¿Porque no iba a estarlo?

Baliyo: Es solo que la guardia y yo te hemos estado observado y durante el tiempo que hemos estado patrullado notamos que no actúas como de costumbre así que por eso quise preguntarte si esta todo en orden.

Al escuchar las palabras de su hermano a Rani no le quedo de otra mas que soltar un gran suspiro y conarle la verdad a su hermano.

Rani: perdón es solo que sigo pensando en lo que paso en el árbol.

Baliyo: Te preocupan esos leones de lo que la guardia de Kion no hablo.

Rani: No, no es eso.

Baliyo: ¿Estas molestas con Kion por lo que hizo? Porque si a mi me preguntas estuvo bien lo que él hizo, sin dudarlo protegió a una completa desconocida de unos leones que por lo que el nos dijo lo superaban en tamaño y fuerza.

Rani: No, no estoy molesta con el y me alegra que tome esas decisiones, estoy segura de que el daría todo por proteger a los animales que lo necesitan, pero cuando estábamos hablando pude notar que aun tiene dudas al tomar sus decisiones y tal vez creas que es algo tonto, pero en la posición en la que él se encuentra simplemente el ya no tendría por qué hacer eso.

Baliyo: Te entiendo hermana y por lo que pude notar en ese momento el solo estaba buscando tu aprobación y conozco su nueva posición el ahora es nuestro Rey o bueno mejor dicho mi Rey, pero sé que él lo hará bien, además tú me dijiste que lo escogiste porque lo creías capaz de poder lidiar con esta responsabilidad, solo dale un tiempo para que se acostumbre ya verás como mejoran las cosas.

Rani sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, regularmente no solían hablar de esto ya que entre ellos había otros temas, pero a Rani le ayudo mucho escuchar la opinión de su hermano.

Rani: Tienes razón hermano le daré un tiempo y espero que si mejoren las cosas.

Baliyo: veras que así será hermanita, ahora porque no vas a pasar el resto de la noche con él.

Rani: ¿Qué? Como crees tenemos que patrullar los alrededores del reino, además la noche recién comienza y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Baliyo: Creo que somos capaces de poder hacerlo por nuestra cuenta, además estuve hablando con la guardia y todos estamos de a cuerdo en que te tomes una noche ya que desde que coronaron a Kion solo has pasado una noche con el así que porque no te tomas esta noche.

Rani: ¿Están seguros?

Baliyo Claro tu ve y descansa nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilar.

Rani felizmente acepto la oferta de su hermano y le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento, Baliyo se sintió feliz de ver a su hermana de esa manera, después de su abrazo se despidió de su hermana y observo como se alejaba corriendo en dirección hacia el árbol de la vida, después de verla desaparecer a la distancia regreso con el resto de sus amigos los cuales se miraban confundidos por la reciente partida de Rani.

Nirmala: Baliyo ¿a dónde va Rani?

Baliyo: se sentía un poco distraída por la situación de hace un rato así que le dije que se tomara la noche para poder hablar con Kion ya que no había podido hacerlo desde que él se hizo Rey.

Surak: Y por lo que puedo ver acepto.

Baliyo: si, al principio no quería, pero le dije que nosotros tres tomamos esa decisión.

Nirmala: ¿Y nosotros cuando hicimos eso?

Baliyo lo estamos haciendo ahora mismo, acéptenlo merece estar más tiempo con Kion ustedes dos saben perfectamente que hay algo entre ellos dos que solo amistad, además somos capaces de poder patrullas nosotros tres así que no le veo el problema.

Ambos amigos de Baliyo rieron por su comentario y estuvieron de acuerdo en poder patrullar sin Rani esa noche, después de una pequeña platica la guardia reanudo sus actividades y comenzó nuevamente a patrullar a los alrededores del árbol de la vida.

Rani se encontraba corriendo hacia el gran árbol, estaba decidida a tener una conversación con Kion y nada cambiaria eso, después de unos momentos llego al árbol y entro corriendo, pero al entrar no pudo encontrar a Kion, verifico el lugar donde el debería estar, pero estaba vacío, comenzó a buscar a los alrededores y solo pudo encontrar a makini con la extrañaba leona que acababa de llegar.

Makini: Reina Rani buenas noches, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

Rani: Hola makini, sabes ¿dónde está Kion?

Makini: Kion acompaño a Besthe cuando se fue, pero el no regreso así que tal vez el este afuera.

Rani: Gracias Makini lo iré a buscar.

Makini: De nada Rani me alegra poder ayudar.

Rani estaba por partir en busca de Kion pero se detuvo un momento para poder observar a la leona que había llegado, cuando la vio por primera vez no se preocupo mucho en revisarla pero ahora lo estaba haciendo mas detenidamente, logro observar que no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones, se veía claramente su desnutrición, se veía que no había comido ni bebido nada durante mucho tiempo, esto claramente no era bueno pero ahora se alegraba mas de que Kion lo hubiera salvado de sus perseguidores.

Rani: antes de irme tienes alguna notica de nuestra visitante.

Makini: por el momento se encuentra estable, la revise de fondo y tiene muchas marcas de garras en su espalda, estomago y piernas, eso sin mencionar de sus múltiples marcas de golpes en la cabeza, definitivamente no paso por nada fácil y si esos leones le hicieron esto estoy segura de que le hubiera echo más si Kion no la hubiera salvado.

Rani: ¿Intentaste despertarla?

Makini: Si, pero no lo logre aún está muy débil, pero podría despertar en cualquier momento tal ves en unos minutos, horas o días, aunque lo ultimo lo veo muy poco probable.

Rani: esta bien makini cualquier cosa por favor mantenme informada.

Después de terminar de hablar con makini Rani salió del árbol en busca de Kion, comenzó a buscar a los alrededores del árbol pero no había rastro alguno de él, comenzó a buscar mas lejos pero no tuvo éxito, después de varios minutos sin suerte estuvo por rendirse pero a su nariz comenzó a llegar un olor bastante familiar, después de poder olfatearlo por un rato pudo determinar que ese olor provenía de Kion así que comenzó a seguir el rastro, después de unos minutos de camino el olfato la dirigió a una pequeña colina y Rani pudo observar que Kion se encontraba en la cima de esta así que silenciosamente comenzó a subir, al llegar a la cima Rani podía observar a Kion, podía observar que se encontraba mirando fijamente a las estrellas, se podía notar un poco de tristeza en su mirada y esto le hizo preguntarse porque se veía de esa manera, decidió comenzar a acercarse lentamente a él y parecía que Kion no pudo notar su presencia, al estar lo demasiado cerca Rani decidió hablarle.

Rani: ¿Veo que te gusta mirar las estrellas?

Kion: Si, me tranquilizan y me ayuda a pensar por las noches y yo veo que te gusta acercarte a los demás sin hacer ruido.

Rani: ¿me estabas viendo?

Kion: No, pero pude sentir que me observaban y antes de que llegaras pude olfatearte así que supe que eras tú, pero algo que si me impresiona es ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Rani: No quieres que este aquí.

Kion: No, no me refiero a eso, es solo que no deberías estar con tu guardia.

Rani: me dieron la noche libre aún que aun no logro descubrir porque, pero querían que descansara por una noche.

Kion: Estos días te he visto más ocupada de lo normal, me alegro de que hayan decidido darte la noche.

Rani: Gracias, te importa si me acuesto aquí.

Kion: No claro que no, adelante aquí hay espacio.

Rani se recostó cerca de Kion y junto con el comenzó a ver las estrellas.

Kion: No sé qué opines tú, pero considero que estos momentos son los mejores de la noche, hay tranquilidad en los alrededores, no hay ruido y puedes pensar en todo lo que pasa en tu vida.

Rani: Si, la verdad siempre me han encantado estos momentos, pero cuando te encargas de patrullar durante la noche es algo difícil que puedas pasar estos ratos libres.

Kion: Me imagino que sí, pero si te ayuda creo que ustedes hacen un gran trabajo por las noches.

Rani: Gracias ustedes también lo hacen.

Después de esa pequeña platica hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, pero Rani no podía dejar de notar una expresión de tristeza en la cara de Kion así que decidió hablar para romper el silencio y averiguar porque Kion se sentía de esa manera.

Rani: Dices que las estrellas te ayudan a pensar ¿verdad?

Kion: si, así es.

Rani: y ¿en qué piensas?

Kion soltó un gran suspiro de tranquilidad para poder responderle a Rani.

Kion: No lose, suelo pensar en algo diferente todas las noches, pero siempre me ha gustado recordar mis momentos de cachorro, siempre pienso en todo lo que cambie cuando era un cachorro, yo solía ser inquieto, juguetón, alegre y siempre me gustaba hacer amigos, aunque como puedes ver muchos no eran de mi propia especie.

Rani: llevarte bien con animales de otra especie no tiene nada de malo.

Kion: lose es solo que desde pequeño casi no socializaba con los demás cachorros de mi orgullo, podía observar que Kiara se llevaba muy bien con los demás cachorros algunos solo le hablaban por su futuro titulo y yo al ser solo el príncipe no me prestaban mucha atención.

Rani: Debiste de tener una infancia dura al crecer de esa manera.

Kion: por suerte no lo fue, durante un tiempo tuve a una amiga a la que no le importaba mi posición en el reino, con ella jugaba de día a noche, nos gustaba jugar todo tipo de cosas he inclusive recuerdo que un día nos escondimos de nuestras madres para evitar que nos bañaran, sin duda alguna ella era mi mejor amiga, pero eso solo fue durante un tiempo, desafortunadamente mi padre y el suyo tuvieron una discusión y decidió marcharse del reino con ella y su madre y desde ese momento no volví a saber nada mas de ella, al principio fue duro ya que volví a estar solo en la roca del rey pero después tuve la edad adecuada para poder salir y después de unos días conocí a Bunga.

Rani: Es triste que no pudieras hacer nada para evitar que se marcharan estoy seguro de que….

Kion: Nia, su nombre era Nia.

Rani: Gracias, estoy segura de que Nia no le agrado la idea de marcharse.

Kion: No lo estaba, me dijo que prefería mil veces quedarse con nosotros, pero no tuvo de otra opción más que seguir a su padre, solo espero algún día poder volver a encontrarla y poder platicar y si se puede jugar como lo hacíamos cuando éramos cachorros.

Rani: La vida da muchos giros Kion, estoy segura de que algún día la volverás a ver, solo debes esperar.

Kion: Me gustaría mucho que eso pasara, pero ahora dime a ti como te fue de pequeña.

Rani: ¿A mí?

Kion: Si a ti como te fue en tu infancia

Rani: pues que puedo decir, recuerdo que al nacer mis padres y mi abuela cuidaban de mí, después nació mi hermano Baliyo, al principio no me agradaba la idea de tener un hermano ya que creía que se quedaría con el amor de mis padres y de los que me rodeaban pero estaba bastante equivocada, al verlo por primera vez supe que como hermana mayor debía encargarme de que nada malo le sucediera y lo cuidaría de todos los peligros de este mundo, me imagino que Kiara sabrá lo que sentí en esos momentos, Recuerdo que me encantaba jugar todos los días con mi hermano, de día a noche y siempre nos la pasamos con mi abuela Janna debido a que en ese tiempo mis padres se encargaban de la guardia nocturna con sus nuevos miembros que eran Nirmala y Surak ellos se encargaron de prepararlos para poder patrullar con ellos y mantener a salvo el árbol de la vida.

Recuerdo que mi abuela me comenzó a enseñar lo esencial para poder ser reina ya que ella quería que estuviera preparada para ese día especial, pero cuando era pequeña no me interesaba mucho el ser reina solo me preocupaba por comer, dormir y poder jugar con mi hermano.

Kion: Recuerdo que al principio mi hermana era igual, a ella no le importaba para nada ser reina, pero el tiempo paso y comenzó a entender la importancia de sus responsabilidades y poco después yo también las mías, pero esa es otra historia.

Rani: Yo tal vez no aprendí de la mejor manera, pero desde ese día comprendí la importancia de mis deberes.

Kion: ¿Y cómo fue que lo hiciste? – Kion pregunto de una manera curiosa, pero pudo ver que Rani tenia una mirada seria y triste.

Rani: Una noche me encontraba descansando dentro del árbol de la vida, yo y mi hermano Baliyo solíamos dormir con nuestra abuela debido a que nuestros padres y su guardia patrullaban los alrededores por las noches – Rani cambio su tono de voz a uno más nostálgico y triste.

Rani: Dentro del árbol todo estaba tranquilo, yo me encontraba despierta debido a que mi abuela me contaba la historia de cómo se conocieron mis padres, ya me la había contado antes pero a mí me encantaba escucharla y algunas veces me ayudaba a quedarme dormida, cuando la historia estaba por terminar llego una lechuza que en ese momento era la vigía de las fronteras, nunca me contaron la forma exacta de cómo sucedió pero recuerdo que la lechuza entro rápido y se dirigió hacia mi abuela y le dijo que la guardia y mis padres habían sufrido una emboscada por parte de unos leones que pretendían entrar al reino con malas intenciones, dijo que lograron repelerlos pero todos necesitaban ayuda urgente, mi abuela me dijo que permaneciera dentro del árbol y que no saliera por ninguna circunstancia yo le asentí y vi cómo corrió junto a la lechuza en dirección de la guardia.

Rani: Pasaron los segundo, minutos y horas y no había rastro alguno de mis padres o de mi abuela, el sol comenzaba a salir y lo único que quería hacer era buscar a mis padres para poder saber que todo estaba bien y no había sido más que un ataque más, pero no podía irme.

Rani: Después de ver que nadie regresaba me decidí a salir de una vez por todas, pero antes de poder hacerlo escuche que alguien se dirigía hacia nosotros, corrí hacia la entrada del árbol para poder ver quién era y pude notar que era mi abuela - en ese momento la voz de Rani comenzó a quebrarse y Kion pudo escuchar que Rani comenzó a llorar.

Rani: Cuando la vi entrar al árbol pude notar lágrimas en sus ojos, al principio no entendí porque las tenía, pero después ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo y llorando me dijo.

Janna: Lo siento Rani... Lo siento mucho... No logre llegar a tiempo.

Rani: Al principio no sabía a lo que se refería, pero después todo comenzó a tener sentido, el ataque, las lágrimas de mi abuela y la ausencia de mis padres solo podían significar una cosa.

Rani no logro resistir por más tiempo y comenzó a llorar frente a Kion, todos esos recuerdos acerca de sus padres nunca la habían dejada en paz y ahora en esta circunstancia fue cuando más daño le provocaron.

Kion podía observar cómo lloraba Rani sin embargo él no sabía qué hacer para poder ayudar así que decido acercarse a ella, al estar lo suficiente mente cerca le dio una cariñosa lamida en la mejilla derecha y después le dio un abrazo, al sentir esto Rani colocó su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Kion y continuó llorando.

Rani: Desde ese momento jure mantener estas tierras a salvo de cualquier amenaza y ayudar a todo animal que lo necesite, aunque sea un pequeño problema.

Rani: Y hablando de eso me gustaría pedirte una disculpa Kion.

Kion: ¿Por qué?

Rani: Cuando llegaste a este lugar creí que no eras más que una amenaza, después pude ver que estaba completamente equivocada y eras todo lo contrario a eso, pero ese día no te di el tiempo suficiente para saber que en realidad necesitabas ayuda así que por mi culpa pudiste haber empeorado, espero y puedas perdonarme.

Al escuchar esto Kion comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Rani y mirándola dijo.

Kion: Rani tú no tienes por qué disculparte, tú no tenías idea de que buscábamos ayuda y debo de aceptar que gracias a mi cicatriz mi presentación no fue la mejor que se pudiera dar pero después de todo lo que causamos nos aceptaron en el árbol de la vida y nos ayudaron a Ono y a mí así que el que tendría que pedir disculpas soy yo por todo lo que cause y no tú por querer mantener a salvo tu reino.

Al escuchar esto Rani comenzó a acariciar a Kion, comenzó con su frente, después pasó a su cara y terminó con su barbilla, por un momento pareciera que la tristeza se había esfumado y había sido intercambiada con felicidad, pero Rani aún se encontraba triste por todo lo que había dicho.

Después de unos minutos Rani se logró estabilizar, pero no por completo, Kion pudo notar esto y con un sentimiento de culpa hablo.

Kion: Lo siento Rani no debí de haber preguntado eso.

Rani: No te preocupes Kion, ahora reinas conmigo en este lugar, tarde o temprano lo tenías que saber.

Después de unos momentos la situación ya se había calmado, pero Kion recordó el verdadero motivo del porque había ido a esa colina

Kion: Rani me gustaría pedirte una disculpa respecto a la situación de la mañana, creí que sería una buena idea ayudar a esa leona, pero no quería que te molestaras conmigo.

Rani: Kion ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy molesta contigo por hacer eso?

Kion: No lose, es solo que después de hablar contigo en la mañana creí que estabas molesta y decepcionada de mí.

Rani: Kion salvaste la vida de una desconocía y la protegiste de un grupo de leones sin dudarlo, además de que decidiste darle un lugar para que pudiera recuperarse de todo por lo que pasó, eso no me hace estar decepcionada de ti, eso me hace estar orgullosa Kion, decidí que reinaras estas tierras conmigo porque en ti pude ver un león noble, fuerte, amable y sabio y con esto que hiciste hoy pude ver que no me equivoqué al escogerte, pero me gustaría que tuvieras más seguridad al tomar tus decisiones ya que ahora no sólo tú y tu equipo dependen de eso sino todo un reino

Al escuchar esto en la boca de Kion se formó una gran sonrisa y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por lo que le había dicho Rani, también desde ese momento Kion se prometió el tener más seguridad en todas sus decisiones de ahora en adelante

Kion: Prometo que no te fallare.

Rani: Confió en que no lo harás.

Durante los próximos minutos ambos leones comenzaron a intercambiar caricias entre sí, desde ese momento se podía notar que entre ellos había algo más que solo amistad y que ambos disfrutaban mucho de su compañía.

Después de unos minutos Kion logró reunir la suficiente fuerza para poder hablar con Rani y poder expresarle lo que él verdaderamente siente por ella.

Kion: Rani en estos días he querido hablar contigo acerca de algo.

Rani: Que pasa Kion.

Kion: Bueno en realidad quería saber si nosotros….

Desafortunadamente ese momento se vio interrumpido por el fuerte sonido de un aleteo que se aproximaba hacia ellos, después de buscar el origen del aleteo ambos pudieron observar que se trataba de su amigo Ono.

Ono: Por fin los encuentro, los he estado buscando por todo el reino, los necesitan a ambos en el árbol ¡ahora!

Rani y Kion intercambiaron miradas confundidas por las palabras de Ono, pero decidieron averiguar más de eso.

Kion: Ono ¿qué está pasando?

Ono: Es la Leona que trajimos ¡parece que está despertando!

Al escuchar esto Rani y Kion se dieron una mirada rápida y ambos comenzaron a seguir a Ono hacia el gran árbol.


	5. Viejos Amigos

Capítulo 5

5.- Viejos amigos

Después de correr por unos minutos Kion y Rani finalmente llegaron al gran árbol, pero pudieron observar que todos se encontraban ahí, estaba la guardia de Kion y la guardia nocturna.

Kion: ¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?

Ono: Yo los llame Kion, creí que sería mejor que todos estuvieran aquí por cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a pasar.

Kion: Está bien Ono, gracias por hacerlo.

Ono: De nada Kion, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo.

Kion: Gracias Ono, te mantendré informado.

Rani: ¿Y puedo saber porque ustedes están aquí?

Baliyo: mmm…. Pues estamos apoyando a la guardia de Kion ya que no queremos que le pase nada a nuestro Reina y a nuestro Rey…. Je je

Rani sospechaba de sus verdaderas intenciones así que comenzó a ver fijamente a su hermana en busca de alguna acción que lo pudiera delatar.

Rani: ¿Estás seguro de eso hermano?

Baliyo: ¡claro! No tendría por qué mentirte hermana – Baliyo comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa y esto causo que Rani lo mirara fijamente y esto lo comenzó a incomodar poco a poco y después de unos segundos no le quedo de otra mas que decirle la verdad a Rani.

Baliyo: ah esta bien, queremos saber si la leona despierta y si lo hace nos gustaría conocer más acerca de ella ya que solo la guardia del Rey ha tenido contacto con ella.

Rani: Muy bien eso ya es más creíble, pero si ustedes están aquí ¿quién está vigilando el reino?

Baliyo: En estos días el reino ha estado muy tranquilo por las noches, pero para evitar problemas inesperados Ullu se ofreció a vigilar y si llega a haber algún posible problema, ella nos avisara y nos encargaremos de él.

Rani: Esta bien hermano confió en que tienes todo bajo control.

Baliyo: Yo me encargo de esto Rani, por el momento tú tienes otro asunto del que encargarte.

Rani: Si lose, pero si necesitas algo avísame ¿está bien?

Baliyo: Te avisare de cualquier cosa que ocurra tú no te preocupes, ahora ve que te necesitan adentro del árbol.

Al terminar su platica Rani y Kion entraron al árbol seguidos por los integrantes de ambas guardias, pero estos guardaban la distancia de ambos reyes.

Kion y Rani se dirigieron hacia Makini la cual se encontraba cuidando a la leona recién llegada y anteriormente le pidió a Ono que buscara a ambos reyes, cuando se encontraban demasiado cerca Kion comenzó a hablar.

Kion: Makini ¿qué sucedió?

Makini: Hola Kion y Rani y contestando tu pregunta aun no ha sucedido nada importante, pero comenzó a moverse mas de lo normal y comenzó a decir cosas.

Kion: ¿comenzó a hablar?

Makini: Si, pero pareciera que estaba recordando algún sueño o algo que paso.

Rani: Exactamente que fue lo que dijo.

Makini: No logre entender todo lo que dijo, pero parecía que hablaba de su familia, en especial de su madre.

Kion: ¿Dijo algo en específico de su madre?

Makini: lo siento no logré entender lo que dijo, pero algo que entendí fue que menciono a un león llamado Jelani.

Rani: ¿Jelani?

Makini: Si

Kion: No dijo nada más.

Makini: No, eso fue todo lo que dijo, después de eso se tranquilizo y desde ese momento no ha hecho nada.

Rani: Gracias por informarnos Makini.

Makini: Es un placer mi reina.

Kion y Rani se acercaron a la desconocida leona, ambos podían observar que se encontraba dormida y no parecía asustada o algo parecido pero lo que les menciono makini los dejo a ambos bastante confusos, que sucesos había vivido antes de llegar al árbol y quien podía ser el misterioso león que menciono y que parentesco podría tener con ella, después de observarla por unos minutos pudieron observar que todo estaba bajo control y no parecía que fuera a cambiar.

Kion: Por el momento no parece que vaya a despertar o ¿tú qué opinas?

Rani: No, se ve que está tranquila así que creo que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar, tarde o temprano tendrá que despertar, o eso espero.

Kion: Muy bien entonces dejémosla en paz.

Kion y Rani decidieron dejar descansar a la nueva leona y le avisaron a todos que no había sido mas que una falsa alarma así que todos regresaron del lugar donde provenían, la guardia de Kion regreso a sus hogares para continuar con su descanso y la guardia nocturna continuo con su rutina de vigilancia, casi todos los animales se marcharon, todos menos uno y este era Ono, el cual decidido hacer un nido provisional cerca del gran árbol por si llegaban a necesitarlo por algún problema o alguna situación parecida, desde que su posición en la guardia dejo de ser el de la vista más aguda se preocupa más por ayudar a el reino de distintas maneras como vigilar los alrededores del reino mientras la guardia se encontraba ocupada o ayudar a Ullu a vigilar las fronteras del reino, o a avisar a ambos reyes de algún problema que pueda estar sucediendo.

Ono: Si necesitan algo sabes dónde encontrarme, aun estaré despierto por un rato

Kion: Gracias Ono, te mantendré informado por si algo acurre, pero sería bueno que descansaras necesito que estés despierto por si algo ocurre mañana.

Ono: Esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana Kion.

Kion: Hasta mañana y gracias por todo.

Ono: No te preocupes, solo hago lo que me corresponde.

Después de su despida Ono se marcho a su nido provisional que tenia y Kion entro al árbol, adentro pudo ver a Rani y Makini las cuales se encontraban platicando, pero lo dejaron de hacer al ver que él se acercaba.

Kion: Lo siento, espero no haber interrumpido algo.

Rani: No te preocupes, solo estábamos hablando de unas cosas del reino.

Kion: Que bien y respecto a nuestra invitada, ¿ha pasado algo importante?

Rani: Por el momento nada nuevo.

Kion: Esta bien, entonces creo que yo me retiro a descansar, hoy fue un día un poco ocupado y me gustaría descansar un poco.

Rani: Muy bien, descansa.

Kion: Gracias, pero… ¿tú no vienes?

Rani: No, me quedare un rato mas a vigiar a la invitada.

Kion: Mmm… está bien, en ese caso yo me voy a acostar.

Después de despedirse Kion se fue a acostar dejando sola a Makini y a Rani.

Makini: Rani discúlpame por preguntar, pero crees que sería lo correcto que en este momento tu estuvieras con Kion.

Rani: ¿Porque dices eso?

Makini: Retomando nuestra conversación anterior tú me dijiste que querías decirle algo a ¿Kion no?

Rani: si ¿Y?

Makini: No crees que este seria el momento indicado para poder decirle.

Rani: Mmm… tal vez, es que no se si esta lista para poder decirle,

Makini: si continúas pensando así nunca estarás lista para hacerlo.

Rani: Puede que tengas razón.

Makini: No tendrás una mejor oportunidad como la de hoy, además no estoy completamente segura de que hayas querido quedarte mas a vigilar a la nueva leona ¿o me equivoco?

Rani: No la verdad no te equivocas.

Makini: Entonces ve con él, si llega a pasar algo yo te avisare.

Rani: Gracias Makini, nos vemos después.

Makini: Suerte reina Rani.

Rani se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde solían dormir los reyes del árbol de la vida, esta se encontraba emocionada ya que además de ser la segunda ocasión en la que descansaría al lado de su Rey, hablaría con Kion acerca del futuro de ambos, estaba emocionada porque horas antes había hablado con el y no fue muy difícil, eso sin mencionar que ambos se enteraron de una pequeña parte del pasado de ambos.

Desafortunadamente sus planes cambiaron al llegar y observar que Kion ya se encontraba dormido, por un momento pensó en despertarlo, pero recordó que había tenido un día ocupado y que horas antes no había dormido por estar conversando con ella.

Después de pensar por unos instantes decidió que por el momento lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar y con suerte en la mañana podría conversar con él, Rani decidió recostarse con el para poder descansar un rato sin embargo no pudo hacerlo ya que una voz la termino asustando.

Kion: Perdón Rani, no era mi intención asustarte.

Rani: No te preocupes, es solo que pensé que estabas dormido.

Kion: Lo estaba haciendo, pero cuando entraste me despertaste.

Rani: ¿Y porque no dijiste nada o hiciste algo?

Kion: No lo hice porque no creí que te quedarías porque me dijiste que estabas vigilando a la leona, ¿por cierto que haces aquí?

Rani: Makini me dijo que descansara un poco y que ella se encargaría de vigilar y si algo ocurría ella me informaría.

Kion: Me alegra que te dejara descansar, veo que desde que eres reina no has tenido suficiente tiempo para descansar.

Rani: Tal vez en eso tengas razón, pero hago lo necesario para poder mantener a salvo y feliz al reino.

Kion: Y eso es algo que admiro de ti y créeme que me gustaría poder gobernar como lo haces tú.

Rani: Ya veras que en un futuro lo aras, yo no aprendí en un día Kion, además no haces un mal trabajo liderando a la guardia.

Kion: Gracias Rani.

Rani: De nada y hablando de esto, crees que podamos hablar de algo Kion.

Kion: Claro, dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Rani: Me gustaría mucho hablar acerca del futuro.

Kion: Oh eso…

Rani: Si Kion es solo que me gustaría mucho saber si…

Kion: Rani yo te prometo que aprenderé a ser un gran Rey, pero si consideras que no soy el apto para este cargo pues yo lo entenderé.

Rani: No Kion no es eso, sé que serás un gran Rey, solo te faltan aprender algunas cosas pero al hablar del futuro yo no me refería acerca del reino.

Kion: ¿Ah no?

Rani: No

Kion: ¿Entonces a que te refieres?

Rani: Bueno exactamente con el futuro me refiero a nuestro futuro.

Kion: Oh ya veo…. Sabes yo también quería hablar contigo acerca de eso.

Rani: ¿Enserio?

Kion: Si solo que no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Rani: Sabes creo que este es un buen momento.

Kion: Si eso parece.

El ambiente se comenzó a poner algo tenso ya que ambos sentían un poco de miedo y también se sentian nerviosos, el cuarto permaneció en silencio por un momento ya que ninguno se atrevía a hablar, pero después de unos segundos Kion decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Kion: Rani, me gustaría mucho saber si puedo preguntarte algo.

Rani: Claro Kion.

Kion: Bueno…. cuando llegue por primera vez al árbol pude entender que no te agrade mucho por el comportamiento que presente ese día, sin embargo después de unos días pudimos llevarnos mejor y conforme pasan los días siento que nuestra relación mejora, también hace unos horas ambos hablamos de una pequeña parte de nuestro pasado y eso me alegra ya que ahora ambos sabemos un poco más de la vida del otro y eso demuestra que existe un confianza entre nosotros y el hecho de que me hayas escogido para reinar contigo me alegra mucho pero verdaderamente me gustaría y me ayudaría mucho saber el verdadero motivo del porque me escogiste para reinar a tu lado, sabiendo que posiblemente existen leones mejores capacitados que yo y que te ayudarían mas a controlar el reino o al menos te ayudarían un poco a diferencia de mí, que por el momento no estoy ayudándote en nada.

Rani: Si verdaderamente quieres saber la verdad pues te la diré, te escogí porque pude ver dentro de ti algo que no he logrado ver en nadie más, como te dije hace un rato en la colina te preocupas muchos por los animales que necesitan ayuda y no importa si su problema es pequeño o grande tu no dudas en ayudarlos, y verdaderamente eso es lo que hace un buen rey, siempre ve por su reino antes que por él, también tienes la actitud de un gran líder y eso también es bueno para un buen Rey, esas y otras muchas razones fueron las que hicieron que te escogiera para ayudarme a gobernar y sinceramente no creo que haya otro león mejor que tu para poder ayudarme en este viaje.

Kion: Gracias Rani, pero ¿verdaderamente eso es todo?

Rani: Bueno, la verdad es que también hay un pequeño motivo más.

Kion: ¿Y cuál es ese motivo?

Rani: también es porque yo….

En ese momento su conversación fue interrumpida por Makini que llego corriendo.

Makini: Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero deben de venir y ¡rápido!

Kion: Makini que está pasando.

Makini: Se trata de la leona parece que ¡ESTA DESPERTANDO!

Kion y Rani se vieron las caras con preocupación y corrieron a un lado de Makini hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba la leona desconocida, pero antes de llegar Kion se separo de ellas para poder ir a buscar a Ono, Kion llego al lugar donde Ono dijo que había hecho su nido pero no conocía el lugar exacto en donde estaba asi que comenzó a buscarlo pero después de unos segundos lo logro ver y se dirigió hacia él.

Kion: Ono busca a todos y tráelos al árbol

Ono: muy bien Kion iré por ellos y te veré en el árbol.

Kion: Gracias, pero ahora ¡ve!

Ono se fue volando en busca de todos los miembros de su guardia y de la guardia nocturna y Kion se fue de regreso al gran árbol hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Rani y Makini.

Kion: Que sucede.

Rani: Por el momento parece tranquila pero antes de que llegaras estaba hablando de su madre y se movía como si tuviera una pesadilla.

Kion: ¿Qué fue lo que dijo de su madre?

Rani: Dijo que no quería dejarla sola y que fuera con ella, pero después dejo de hablar.

Kion: Entonces parece que se escapó de algún lugar, pero ¿dónde está su mama?

Rani: Bueno parece que poco a poco van surgiendo nuevas preguntas que hacer y hablando de eso ¿a dónde fuiste?

Kion: Fui al nido de Ono para decirle que trajera a todos por si algo llegaba a pasar, pero parece que todo está bien.

Rani: por el momento si, pero seria bueno que alguien además de Makini la vigilara ya que últimamente se ha comportado bastante extraña extraña y parece que puede despertar en cualquier momento.

Kion: Si, esa parece una buena idea y hablando de Makini ¿dónde está ella?

Rani: Dijo que iría por unas flores que ayudarían a sentirse mejor a nuestra invitada por si llegaba a despertar.

Kion: Muy bien entonces parece que solo somos tu y yo

Rani: Si eso parece.

Kion: Oye antes de que nos interrumpiera Makini estabas por decirme el otro motivo del porque me escogiste como Rey así que perdón la curiosidad que tengo, pero me podrías decir por favor.

Rani: Si está bien, pero ¿porque tienes tanta curiosidad acerca de esto?

Kion: Solo me gustaría saber, eso es todo

Rani: ¿Estás seguro? Porque antes de que comenzáramos a hablar tu me dijiste que querías saber y que te ayudaría mucho para algo y exactamente a que te ¿referías con ese algo?

Kion Mmm…. Pues veras yo….

Kion parecía un poco nervioso por el momento ya que no quería que ella supiera cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones con sus preguntas y para que le serviría esa información, pero por suerte el momento se vio interrumpido porque la leona que los acompañaba comenzó a moverse y a gritar diferentes cosas.

Kion: ¿Que le sucede?

Rani: No lose, pero así es como estaba la otra vez.

Kion: No creo que esto sea normal o por lo menos que sea algo bueno.

Rani: Si yo tampoco, creo que lo mejor será que busque a Makini.

Kion: No, mejor tu quédate aquí y yo iré por ella.

Rani: ¿Estás seguro?

Kion: Si, regreso en un rato.

Kion se marcho del árbol dejando a Rani completamente sola con la extraña leona de la cual aun no sabía mucho, Rani podía ver como gritaba y se movía fuertemente en el suelo en donde estaba acostada y ella sin poder hacer nada solo la miraba esperando a que se detuviera, pero parecía que solo aumentaba, después de unos minutos las cosas comenzaban a empeorara ya que los gritos continuaron aumentar y la extraña leona comenzaba a dar golpes en el aire.

Rani: Muy bien esto ya no es para nada normal así que mejor iré a buscar a alguien.

Rani se dirigió hacia la salida del árbol para ir en busca de Kion y Makini, pero antes de que pudiera salir escucho un grito muy fuerte y después de esos unos suspiros, al voltear a ver de dónde provenía ese sonido pudo ver que la leona se encontraba despierta y respiraba muy agitadamente así que Rani rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella.

Rani: Oye ¿estás bien?

Al escuchar estas palabras la leona se asustó y decidió alejarse lo más posible de Rani

Rani: Por favor no tengas miedo, aquí no te pasara nada.

La leona comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, tenia miedo, pero no era de Rani si no de el lugar donde se encontraba y quería saber el cómo había llegado allí

Leona desconocida: ¿Dónde estoy?

Rani: Estas en mi hogar y mi reino

Leona desconocida: ¿Tu reino?

Rani: Si, estas en las tierras de el árbol de la vida y yo soy la reina de estas tierras, bueno yo y mi compañero.

Leona desconocida: ¿Tienes un compañero?

Rani: Bueno no somos compañeros como una pareja si no mas que nada somos compañeros para reinar estas tierras.

Leona desconocida: ¿Eso es posible?

Rani: Si o eso creo, pero bueno cambiemos de tema, mi nombre es Rani y también soy conocida como reina Rani.

Leona desconocida: Mucho gusto y perdón por como me presente en un inicio, no tenia ni idea de que eras la reina de estas tierras.

Rani: No te preocupes, veo que pasaste por unos momentos un poco difíciles.

Leona desconocida: Si eh bueno…. la verdad no me gustaría hablar de eso en este momento

Rani: No te preocupes te entiendo.

Leona desconocida: Gracias y perdón no me presente, pero mi nombre es Nia.

Rani: ¿Nia?

Rani no pudo evitar sentir que ya había escuchado ese nombre, pero por el momento no lograba recordar donde fue después de unos segundos sus intentos de recordar se vieron interrumpidos por Nia.

Nia: algún problema.

Rani: Oh no no, no hay un problema, es solo que me vinieron unas cosas a la cabeza.

Nia: Esta bien.

En esos momentos llego Ono con ambas guardias a su espalda y todos entraron corriendo al árbol y se dirigieron hacia Rani y Nia, al ver esto Nia se puso en posición de ataque ya que pensaba que querían hacerle daño, Baliyo pudo ver esto e inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque junto a su guardia y toda la guardia de Kion los siguió, el ambiente tuvo un gran cambio ya que parecía que todos pelearían en contra de Nia pero Rani al ver esto decidió actuar.

Rani: Nia, Baliyo, Guarida nocturna, guardia del león, todos quietos ¡AHORA!

Todos escucharon el grito de Rani y decidieron tranquilizarse, al principio todos estaban confundidos así que Baliyo decidió hablar.

Baliyo: Rani que está pasando aquí, porque llegamos y lo primero que vemos es a ella lista para atacarnos.

Nia: No buscaba atacarlos, pero yo creí que ustedes querían atacarnos a nosotras.

Baliyo: Porque atacaría a mi propia hermana.

Nia: ¿Hermana?

Rani: Baliyo silencio y calmante por favor, esto fue solo un malentendido, ella no quería atacarlos, ella acaba de despertar, no conoce este lugar así que ella solo pensó que ustedes querían lastimarnos y se defendió así que tranquilízate.

Rani: perdón, ellos no son malos, de echo son los encargados de proteger estas tierras.

Nia: ¿Enserio?

Rani: Si

Rani comenzó a presentarle a todos los integrantes de ambas guardias, comenzó con la guardia de Kion y después continuo con su guardia.

Rani: Y por último este es mi hermano Baliyo.

Baliyo: Hola soy Baliyo, sé que no comenzamos de la mejor manera, pero entenderás que solo quiero proteger a mi hermana de cualquier peligro posible que la aseche.

Nia: Hola mi nombre es Nia y no te preocupes, la guardia del león me encontró en un no muy buen estado y me salvaron de unos leones que me perseguían así que entenderás si desconfió de todo aquel que no conozca.

Baliyo: Si te entiendo y por cierto quienes eran esos que te perseguían.

Nia: Es una larga historia y lo siento, pero por el momento prefiero no hablar de eso.

Rani: No te preocupes, todo pasara a su debido tiempo y por cierto alguien ha visto a Kion.

Ono: Si, estaba ayudando a Makini a buscar algunas plantas, pero cuando venían de regreso me parece que Makini perdió las suyas asi que tuvieron que regresar a buscar nuevamente.

Rani: Ahh Makini… Puedes ir por el Ono por favor.

Ono: Por su puesto, regreso enseguida.

Rani: Gracias Ono.

Rani y los demás esperaban a que llegara Ono con Makini y Kion ya que eran los únicos que no se había presentado, mientras todos esperaban platicaban unos con los otros, pero Nia tenía que hacerle una pregunta a Rani así que se acerco a ella para poder hablar.

Nia: Rani te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Rani: Dime Nia que necesitas.

Nia: Bueno es que mandaste a alguien a que fuera a buscar a alguien llamada Kion, y me preguntaba ¿quién es el? o ¿porque es importante que el venga aquí?

Rani: Kion es el líder de la guardia del león, también es el que me ayuda a reinar estas tierras y el encargado de que tu estas aquí.

Nia: ¿Qué?

Rani: Kion fue el león que te salvo y protegido de los leones que te perseguían y el decidió que lo correcto seria que te quedaras aquí adentro hasta que te pudieras recuperar.

Nia: Entonces supongo que tendré que agradecerle cuando llegue.

Rani: Si, puede que sea una buena idea.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Ono, Nia no pudo dejar de ver al león que venía detrás de él, ella podía sentir que lo había visto antes en su vida pero no lograba recordar donde y algún momento en donde estuviera con el pero no podía ignorar la sensación de conocerlo, y también algo que no lograba recordar era la cicatriz que ese león traía en su ojo, pudo ver que se estaba acercando a ellas pero podía ver que se dirigió directamente a Rani.

Kion: Lo siento mucho Makini perdió sus flores y tuve que buscarlas por mi cuenta, quería llegar antes de que nuestra invitada despertara, pero puedo ver que no me fue posible hacerlo.

Rani: Makini siempre ha sido un poco distraída así que no puedo decir que me sorprender pero que bueno que llegaste, ahora déjame presentarte a nuestra invitada.

Nia se encontraba mirando a Kion, no podía evitar pensar en él, una parte de ella podía sentir que lo conocía, pero no lograba recordar de dónde pero cuando Kion hablo y Nia escucho su voz muchos recuerdos comenzaron a venir a su cabeza, recordó cuando era una cachorra y jugaba feliz con su madre y sus amigos pero había uno con el que ella prefería jugar y con el que siempre prefería estar, el nombre de ese cachorro era Kion, príncipe de las praderas y su mejor amigo.

Rani: Muy bien, Kion ella es….

Nia: Tu tu tu eres…. KION

Kion: Mmm si asi me llamo ¿por qué?

Nia: ¿Conoces las praderas?.

Kion: si, es mi antiguo casa.

Nia: ¿Conoces a Simba y Nala?.

Kion: Mmmm si ellos son el Rey y Reina de esas tierras y mis padres.

Con lo ultimo que dijo Kion ella estaba completamente segura de que ese león que se encontraba enfrente de ella era su mejor amigo de la infancia el cual no había visto por mucho tiempo, fue tanta la emoción de Nia al encontrar a su viejo amigo que sin pensarlo se arrojo hacia el causando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Nia: No puedo creer que realmente seas tu.

En el suelo Nia comenzó a acariciar a Kion y en un momento le dio una lambida en la mejilla a Kion, esto causo que todos se voltearan a ver confundidos debido a que no sabían porque estaba pasando eso y causo un poco de incomodidad en todos, pero más en Rani debido a que no le gustaba ver que le hicieran eso a Kion.

Después de unos momentos Nia dejo que Kion se pusiera de pie, pero vio que él no compartía la misma emoción que ella.

Kion: ¿Porque hiciste eso y como es que me conoces?

Nia: Kion ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

Kion aceptaba que la Leona se le hacía conocida y no había dejado de pensar en eso desde que la encontró por primera vez, pero no sabía exactamente porque asi que prefirió negarlo para evitar mal entendidos.

Kion: Perdón, pero no te recuerdo.

Nia: no te preocupes la ultima vez que nos vimos éramos solo unos cachorros y tuve que marcharme de las praderas por mi papá.

Al escuchar esas palabras Kion comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho y recordó una situación similar por la que él había pasado y en ese momento todo comenzó a tener sentido para él, el sentimiento de conocer a esa leona se debía a que ella era su mejor amiga y una de las únicas que tuvo en su infancia.

Kion: ¿Nia?

Nia: sí

Kion: ¿Enserio eres tú?

Nia: ¡SI!

Después de mucho tiempo ambos amigos por fin se habían re encontrado y se encontraban felices por eso, ambos comenzaron a brincar y a jugar de la alegría, todos parecían mirarlos extrañados ya que nadie más además de Rani conocía la historia de ellos dos, Rani le pidió a todos que la siguieran afuera del árbol para poder dejar tranquilos a Kion y a Nia ya que imaginaba que a ambos les gustaría hablar acerca de su pasado.

Están afuera Rani le conto la historia que Kion le había contado en la colina acerca de cómo ellos se conocían y lo que había pasado cuando se separaron, a todos les pareció que fue bueno el que Kion pudiera rencontrarse con su mejor amiga y se sentían feliz por el, todos menos Rani la cual si se alegraba de que pudiera encontrar a su amiga pero también podía sentirse extraña, podía sentir algo que ella desconocía lo que era pero no parecía hacerle nada bien, después de hablar por unos minutos todos decidieron volver a sus respectivos hogares debido a que ya era muy tarde y la guardia nocturna decidió volver a sus actividades, después de que todos se marcharon solo quedo Rani y Makini.

Makini: ¿Pudiste hablar con Kion?

Rani: Si o por lo menos pude decirle algo de lo que quería decirle.

Makini: ¿Y cuando le dirás el resto?

Rani: No lose, por el momento no creo que sea lo mejor ya que esta alegre con su amiga

Makini: ¿Y eso no te alegra a ti?

Rani: si, me gusta verlo feliz, es solo que me siento diferente, no me siento como de costumbre, pero no sé exactamente por qué.

Makini: tranquila sé que después te sentirás mejor solo debes hablar con Kion para aclarar las cosas.

Rani: Esta bien ¿pero qué cosas?

Makini: Después lo entenderás, por el momento creo que lo mejor será que vayas a descansar.

Rani: Si creo que será lo mejor.

Rani y Makini se despidieron y ambas tomaron un camino distinto, Rani entro al árbol y podía ver que Kion se encontraba viendo a Nia debido a que esta se encontraba dormida, sin pensarlo dos veces Rani se hacer para preguntar.

Rani: ¿Que le paso?

Kion: Se quedo dormida, Parece que aun esta débil.

Rani: en ese caso lo mejor sería dejarla descansar.

Kion: Si, creo que tienes razón.

Rani: Yo también me voy a acostar, fue una noche algo ocupada asi que descansare un poco ¿vienes o te quedaras aquí?

Kion: Te acompaño, yo también estoy un poco cansado.

Rani: está bien entonces vamos.

Ambos reyes se fueron caminando hacia su habitación, al llegar Kion decidido acostarse, pero vio que Rani decidido alejarse un poco de el para poder dormir, al principio esto lo extraño, pero pensé que tal vez ella podía tener sus razones para hacerlo, sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea para poder cambiar eso.

Kion: Mmm. Rani ¿aun estas despierta?

Rani: Si Kion, necesitas algo.

Kion: Bueno perdón si mi pregunta te ofende o algo parecido, pero sería posible que pudiera dormir contigo, estos últimos días he dormido aquí solo y no es muy bonito como parece asi que ¿crees que sea posible hacer eso?

Rani: Tranquilo, no me ofende para nada y por su puesto entiendo que es un poco solitario este lugar y mas si aún no te acostumbras, pero si puedo ayudarte a cambiar eso te ayudare sin problema alguno.

Después de unos momentos ambos reyes se encontraban descansando pacíficamente juntos, Rani se encontraba recostada encima de Kion, su cabeza estaba en su barbilla y su cuerpo estaba junto al de Kion, se puede ver claramente que hay algo especial entre ellos dos, pero ambos tienen miedo de decirle lo que sienten por miedo a ser rechazados o alguna cosa parecida, pero en este momento ambos se encontraban felices y disfrutaban de descansar a compañía del uno con el otro.


	6. ¿Problemas?

Capítulo 6

6.- ¿Problemas?

El sol comenzaba a salir en las tierras del árbol de la vida y junto con él todos los animales comenzaban a realizar sus tareas habituales, todos menos dos leones los cuales se encontraban descansando en el gran árbol, se trataba del rey y la reina de esas tierras los cuales aún se encontraban descansando debido a que la noche anterior había sido un poco complicada para ellos, pero también la noche sirvió para que ellos pudieran platicar y conocerse más a solas, en la noche anterior ambos pudieron contar un poco de su pasado demostrando la confianza que se tenían los unos a los otros y pudieron decirse algunas cosas que habían estado guardando entre ellos.

Pero eso no fue todo lo que había ocurrido si no que también se descubrió que la leona que Kion había rescatado días antes se trataba nada más y nada menos que Nia su mejor y única amiga de la infancia la cual llevaba mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, pero le alegraba saber que ahora se encontraba nuevamente con él.

En el interior del gran árbol las cosas estaban muy tranquilas debido a que el rey y la reina seguían descansando, pero Nia ya se encontraba despierta, había pasado por mucho en los últimos días y por los golpes que tenía no lograba recordar mucho de lo que había pasado antes de llegar al árbol, pero por el momento sabía que se encontraba a salvo de cualquier peligro que la pudiera amenazar.

Nia se encontraba despierta mirando alrededor del gran árbol ya que no sabía muy bien donde estaba o qué significaba ese lugar, ella tenía hambre y estaba sedienta pero no sabía muy bien en qué lugar podía cazar debido a que no había visto este reino antes así que decidió ir a la habitación de los reyes para pedirle a Kion si la podía acompañar a cazar.

Al llegar a la habitación de los reyes pudo observar cómo ambos se encontraban dormidos a un lado del otro y como Kion se encontraba abrazando a Rani, al principio le causó una pequeña risa ya que no recordaba que su amigos se comportara de esta manera pero después comenzó a darle mucha ternura el ver a los descansando de esta manera, después de unos segundos decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que alguno de los dos despertara así que volvió a su lugar y se recostó para poder esperar.

En la habitación de los reyes Kion lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos para observar los pequeños destellos de luz que se filtraban por las raíces del árbol, Kion al ver los destellos de luz supo que ya había amanecido así que tenía que comenzar a patrullar el reino con su guardia, Kion intentó levantarse pero pudo sentir que algo estaba evitando que él lo hiciera, al voltear hacia sus patas pudo observar que estas estaban rodeando a Rani en una especie de abrazo, Kion lento pero a la vez rápidamente se liberó del abrazo ya que no sabía cómo lo podía tomar ella y si se podía molestar con él por hacer algo así, Kion observó a Rani descansar debido a que a él le gustaba hacerlo y no siempre ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlos ya que muy pocas veces han sido las situaciones en las que él ha podido dormir a su lado, Kion disfrutaba ver la tranquilidad y lo hermosa que Rani se veía mientras descansa y él pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir debido que aún se veía cansada así que comenzó a caminar lentamente para no despertarla.

En el centro del árbol Nia comenzó a escuchar pasos que se acercaban hacia ella por lo que comenzó a alarmarse, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de su amigo Kion así que comenzó a acercarse a él.

Nia: Buenos días Kion o debería llamarte gran rey de estas tierras.

Kion: Hola Nia y como sabes que soy rey ayer en ningún momento te lo dije.

Nia: Antes de que llegaras estuve conversando un poco con Rani y ella me dijo que eres el rey de estas tierras por cierto tienes el sueño pesado.

Kion: Está bien eso lo explica todo, pero no me llames rey, aun no me acostumbro a ese título.

Nia: Si me imagino que es algo difícil y más porque la destinada a reina era tu hermana, por cierto ¿cómo está ella?

Kion: Si quieres podemos hablar, pero primero necesito ir con mi guardia para poder patrullar.

Nia: Ohh…. Si... claro, por un momento olvide que debes de cuidar de estas tierras.

Kion: Si, es mi deber como rey y como líder de la guardia del león.

Nia: Si eso lo entiendo, en ese caso ve yo estaré aquí por si me necesitas.

Kion podía ver que había algo mal con Nia y en ese momento entendió que él es el único amigo que tiene y ella solo quería pasar un tiempo con él en este lugar que es nuevo para ella.

Kion: Oye no quieres acompañarme.

Nia: ¿Yo? No, yo solo te estorbaría así que mejor ve tú solo.

Kion: Por supuesto que no, además podríamos aprovechar y te podría mostrar algunos lugares del reino.

Nia: Pero no quiero molestarte, se que lo que haces son tus tareas diarias y no quiero interferir en ellas.

Kion: No te preocupes por eso, además desde que te salvamos la situación ha estado bastante tranquila por aquí.

Nia: ¿Estás seguro?

Kion: Si, vamos

Nia: Está bien.

Kion salió del gran árbol acompañado de Nia la cual se encontraba feliz de poder pasar un momento con su amigo de la infancia, por el camino ambos corrían y jugaban para recordar algunos momentos de su infancia y se contaban algunas anécdotas que recordaban de cuando vivían en la roca del rey como cuando jugaban a engañar a zazú y lo metían en problemas o cuando jugaban con sus madres, Kion estaba interesado en la vida de Nia desde que dejó la roca del rey pero no se atrevía a preguntar ya que no sabía si había sido algo bueno o algo malo para ella, después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al punto de reunión de la guardia donde cada mañana se encontraban para poder hacer su rutina diaria y pudo observar que todos se encontraban listo y a la espera de él.

Kion: Muy bien Nia hasta aquí llego yo, tengo que patrullar con la guardia durante el día.

Nia: ¿Durante todo el día?

Kion: Si, nosotros nos encargamos de patrullar durante el día y la guardia nocturna durante la noche y así podemos asegurarnos de que estas tierras se encuentran completamente protegidas.

Nia: Bueno entonces supongo que nos vemos en la noche.

Kion: Si está bien, nos vemos.

Kion comenzó a caminar hacia la guardia, pero antes de llegar volteo a ver a Nia y pudo observar que se veía desorientada y no era de extrañarse debido a que era su primer día así que pensó en tomarse un descanso para poder pasar un día con su amiga y así también poder averiguar un poco de lo que había vivido ella, pero primero debía comentárselo a su guardia.

Kion: Buenos días, chicos

Fuli: Hola Kion, nos alegra ver que llegaste.

Kion: Gracias, pero ¿porque lo dices?

Ono: Ha decir verdad Kion creímos que no vendrías.

Fuli: Ono tiene razón pensamos que pasarías el día con tu amigaaa mmm, perdón no recuerdo su nombre.

Kion: No te preocupes y se llama Nia y de hecho venía a pedirles si me podía ausentar por hoy, es nueva aquí y me gustaría pasar un día para mostrarle el reino y ponernos a día con las cosas que ha hecho, además también podría averiguar porque la perseguían los leones a los que nos enfrentamos.

Besthe: Por mí no hay problema.

Ono: Tampoco por mí

Bunga: Ni por mi

Fuli: Tu ve Kion ponte al día con tu amiga y si llega a ocurrir algo te mantendremos informado.

Kion: Esta bien, gracias Fuli.

Fuli: No hay de qué.

Kion: Entonces nos vemos después ¡adiós, chicos!

Resto de la guardia: Adiós Kion.

Fuli: Muy bien amigos hoy haremos esto sin Kion así que será mejor que comencemos.

La guardia del león comenzó a hacer su rutina de patrullaje ayudando a los animales que tenían problemas o que los necesitaran por algún otro motivo mientras que Kion se fue en busca de Nía, al llegar al lugar en donde se habían despedido pudo observar que ya no estaba y comenzó a preocuparse porque no sabía si recordaba el camino al gran árbol o si podía ir a algún lugar peligroso del reino, tardo un poco pero logro encontrarla no muy lejos del gran árbol, por lo visto había encontrado la manera de llegar a él.

Kion: ¡Nia! – Kion grito a lo lejos para intentar captar la atención de su amiga lo cual después de varios intentos logro.

Nia: Kion ¿qué haces aquí?

Kion: ¿No quieres que esté aquí?

Nia: No me refiero a eso si no a que se supone que tendrías que estar vigilando tu reino.

Kion: Por eso no hay problema, la guardia me dio el día libre para estar contigo.

Nia: ¡OH NO!

Kion: ¿Pasa algo?

Nia: No, es solo que no quería interferir en tus responsabilidades y por lo visto eso hice, lo siento.

Kion: Tranquila tu no causaste nada, la guardia fue la que decidió darme el día.

Nia: Lose, pero estoy segura de que nada de eso hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado contigo.

Kion: Tranquila no tiene nada de malo además me gusta tenerte aquí y tu estuviste conmigo cuando te necesite así que es momento de que yo haga lo mismo por ti.

Nia: Está bien y gracias, pero enserio yo no quiero interrumpirte en tus responsabilidades con rey.

Kion: No te preocupes además la que se encarga mayormente del reino por el momento es Rani, yo aún estoy intentando descubrir en cómo ayudarla con eso.

Nia: Muy bien, pero sabes me encantaría mucho hablar contigo y también que me cuentes como te fue en las praderas después de mi partida, pero tengo mucha hambre y por el momento no logro recordar cuándo fue la última vez que comí así que ¿crees que podríamos buscar algo para comer?

Kion: ¡Es cierto! Por un momento olvide que despertaste ayer y aun no comes, lo siento.

Nia: No te preocupes, pero crees que si podamos ir.

Kion: claro, vamos es por aquí.

Mientras Kion y Nia fueron en busca de algo para comer en el gran árbol la reina Rani se encontraba despertando de su sueño y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola en su pequeña habitación.

Rani: Muy bien creo que dormí un poco más de lo que debía así que lo mejor será que comience con mis actividades y hablando de actividades ¿dónde estará Kion?

La paz de Rani se vio interrumpida cuando comenzó a escuchar que alguien la llamaba desde el centro del árbol, al llegar pudo ver que se trataba de su hermano y el resto de su guardia.

Baliyo: Hola hermana.

Rani: Hola hermano, hola nirmala, hola surak.

Nirmala y Surak: Reina Rani – ambos hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia su reina.

Baliyo: Rani ¿en serio acabas de despertar?

Rani: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Baliyo: se te nota.

Nirmala: ¿Noche ocupada?

Rani: No, cuando todos se fueron converse un poco con Kion, pero bueno ese no es el tema, ¿hay alguna novedad?

Baliyo: Pues fue una noche tranquila, los búhos tuvieron algunos problemas, pero no fue nada difícil de solucionar así que yo dirá que no.

Rani: Bien, supongo que….

Baliyo: excepto por una cosa.

Rani: ¿una cosa?

Baliyo: si, los murciélagos nos dijeron que escucharon algunos ruidos extraños en sus hábitats.

Nirmala: y los búhos nos dijeron que les pareció ver algunas siluetas de leones por las afueras del reino.

Surak: debido a que ninguno de nosotros se encontraba a las afueras del reino tenemos las sospechas de que podrían ser los leones a los que Kion se enfrentó el día que su amiga llego.

Baliyo: pero fuimos a revisar a todos los alrededores del reino y no logramos encontrar a nadie y tampoco logramos encontrar rastros de que alguien o algo haya estado allí.

Nirmala: Pero recordamos las amenazas que les hicieron a la guardia del rey así que creemos que sí podrían ser ellos los que ocasionaron los ruidos que escucharon los murciélagos o las siluetas que vieron los búhos.

Baliyo: También Ullu intento buscarlos, pero no logro ver nada.

Rani: Esto no es bueno.

Baliyo: Yo también pienso eso.

Rani: Muy bien entonces ahora debemos estar más alerta de lo normal, si son ellos eso significa que tenemos nuevos enemigos y si hasta ahora nadie los ha podido ubicar significa que saben ocultar su rastro por lo que no son leones cualesquiera.

Nirmala: Lo sabemos y eso es lo que nos preocupa.

Baliyo: ¿quieres que hagamos algo?

Rani: No, por el momento debemos de estar alerta, no sabemos quiénes son ni porqué están aquí y tampoco que es lo que buscan así que lo mejor será averiguar más acerca de ellos, le diré esto a Kion y a su guardia, ustedes necesitan descansar así que vayan a comer algo y descansen, yo me encargare desde aquí.

Guardia nocturna: si mi Reyna

Baliyo: cuídate Rani.

Rani: Tú también hermano, los buscaré por la noche

Después de la despedida la guardia de Rani se marchó del gran árbol dejándola sola a la reina la cual se encontraba pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho acerca de la nueva posible amenaza

Rani: esto no puede ser nada bueno…. necesito decírselo rápido a Kion.

Rani corrió hacia la salida para ir en busca de Kion, pero antes de que lo notará chocó con otro león que se encontraba pasando afuera del árbol ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Debido al golpe ambos se encontraban aturdidos, pero después de unos segundos ambos lograron recuperar la conciencia y al poder ver qué fue lo que había pasado Rani pudo observar que el león con el que había chocado era nada más y nada menos que Kion.

Rani: ¿Kion?

Kion: ¿Rani?

Ambos leones quedaron un poco impactados por la situación debido a que Rani se encontraba encima de Kion en una posición un poco comprometedora, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir alguna palabra solo intercambian miradas entre sí pero después de unos minutos Nia decidió hablar.

Nia: mmm… perdón por interrumpirlos, pero si quieren los puedo dejar solos, aunque también les aconsejaría que vayan a un lugar un poco más ...privado…

Rani y Kion: ¡Que!

Nia: lo siento yo solo quería dar una sugerencia.

Kion: Nia por favor no hables.

Nia: Está bien, lo siento.

Rani: no te preocupes Nia, pero yo también lo siento Kion no ví que estabas afuera del árbol.

Kion: No te preocupes Rani no fue tu culpa, pero aprovechando que estás aquí Nia puedes ir por la sorpresa.

Nia: claro.

Nia fue hacia un lado del árbol para poder sacar un pedazo de carne y dejarlo enfrente de Rani.

Kion: Taraaa

Rani: Kion esto es…

Kion: perdón si no es una gran sorpresa, pero en la mañana te vi muy cansada y no quería que te esforzaras en buscar algo para comer así que quise traerte algo yo, espero y te guste.

Rani: Muchas gracias Kion no tenías por qué hacerlo.

Kion: Quise hacerlo Rani, tú has hecho muchas cosas por mí y quise devolverte el favor facilitándote un poco la mañana.

Rani: Muchas gracias Kion.

Rani se acercó a Kion y como muestra de agradecimiento le dio una pequeña lamida a la mejilla de Kion la cual lo tomó por sorpresa, pero la disfruto, por un momento ambos comenzaron a intercambiarse sonrisas, pero después de unos segundos se vieron interrumpidos por Nia.

Nia: mmm oigan enserio los puedo dejar solos si eso quieren.

Kion y Rani: ¡NIA!

Ambos reyes gritaron y voltearon a ver a Nia por lo que ella solo se disculpó y mejor se alejó un poco de los jóvenes reyes.

Kion: Rani iré a mostrarle el reino a Nia porque es su primer día aquí y quiero que lo conozca

Rani: está bien, pero ¿Planea quedarse?

Kion: No lo sé, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero por el momento no creo que tenga otro lugar al que ir.

Rani: si tienes razón, entonces ve con ella yo visitaré a los animales y veré si necesitan algo.

Kion: muy bien entonces nos vemos después.

Rani: si está bien.

Ambos reyes se dieron una ligera caricia como despedida, pero antes de irse Rani recordó que tenía que hablar con Kion.

Rani: Kion casi lo olvido necesito hablar contigo esta noche, es algo importante.

Kion: importante ¿en serio? No quieres hablarlo ahora

Rani: No, ve con tu amiga y muéstrale el reino, hablaremos de esto después

Kion: ¿Estás segura?

Rani: si, ahora ve que te está esperando, hablamos más tarde

Kion: Está bien entonces nos vemos después, adiós.

Rani: Adiós.

Cada uno se fue por su propio camino, Kion se fue con Nia y comenzó a mostrarle el reino mientras que Rani comenzó a comerse el regalo que Kion le había traído y al terminar comenzó a visitar a los animales de su reino, pero continuaba pensando en aquellos extraños leones y que es lo que buscan en su reino.

-Nota-

Hola, espero que se encuentren muy bien y antes que nada me gustaría pedir una disculpa por mi inactividad, durante varios meses tuve algunos problemas con mi escuela y mi familia pero por suerte pude darme un espacio para poder escribir este capítulo, estaré intentando darme más espacios para poder escribir y así puedan distraerse un poco de esta complicada situación que a día de hoy estamos viviendo y ojalá pronto esto quede solo como un recuerdo, sin más que decir por el momento quédense en casa por su seguridad y si necesitan salir sigan las instrucciones de salud de sus respectivos países, en estos días intentaré escribir más pero si mis actividades no me lo permiten me ausentare por un tiempo pero intentaré que no sea mucho, si alguien tiene alguna idea para la historia puede escribirme por privado y con gusto podemos ver cómo implementarla y si gustan charlar un poco también pueden mandarme mensaje, por el momento cuídense y espero verlos pronto.

PD: una disculpa porque este capítulo es algo corto, tenía pensado que fuera más largo, pero desafortunadamente me quede sin tiempo y esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer pero intentare hacer los demás un poco mas largos.

PD2: Me hicieron la pregunta si el pelaje de Nia es como Nala o como la madre de Rani y la respuesta es que es mas como Nala (la mamá de kion)


	7. Un pasado complicado

Capítulo 7

Un pasado complicado

La tarde trascurrió con normalidad Rani visitaba una parte de su reino para poder asegurarse de que todos sus habitantes se encontraran bien mientras que la guardia de Kion se aseguraba de hacer lo mismo con el lado opuesto del reino.

Con Kion la cosa era un poco mas diferente debido a que se encontraba recorriendo el reino con su amiga y le mostraba las distintas reglas que se había establecido para que todos pudieran vivir en paz, después de varios minutos su recorrido por el reino termino así que ambos decidieron sentarse en una pequeña colina.

Kion: Muy bien Nia, creo que con eso termina el recorrido de hoy.

Nia: ¡Vaya! yo creí que tu reino era un poco más pequeño, pero ahora veo que me equivoco.

Kion: Yo creí lo mismo la primera vez que llegué a este lugar, pero conforme pasaron los días pude ver que era mas grande de lo que yo había imaginado, incluso creo que es un poco mas grande que el reino de mi padre.

Kion no pudo evitar soltar un pequeña carcajada por el comentario que había dicho pero segundos después su actitud cambio bruscamente y esto fue algo que Nia logro notar.

Nia: ¿Pasa algo?

Kion: No nada, es solo que.. aun los extraño.

Nia: ¿a tu familia?

Kion: si, es solo que todo paso muy rápido y me gustaría mucho que estuvieran aquí conmigo, pero deben ocuparse de su reino y yo del mío.

Nia: Sabes me gustaría escuchar la historia de como fue que terminaste aquí.

Kion: ¿Enserio? Durante el recorrido te conté una pequeña parte y me dijiste que te estaba aburriendo.

Nia: Lose, pero ahora cambie de opinión

Kion: ¿Estas segura?

Nia: Si, pero intenta omitir las partes aburridas por favor.

Kion se rio por lo que dijo su amiga, pero comenzó a contarle todo por lo que había pasado, desde que su padre le dijo que se convertiría en el nuevo líder de la guardia del león hasta el momento al que debía de regresar a las praderas porque creyó que estaban siendo invadidas por Zira y sus leonas exiliadas

Nia: Pero todo estaba bien ¿no?

Kion: si, cuando llegue logre enterarme de que Kiara había echo que todas las leonas exiliadas regresaran a la roca del rey con el perdón de mi padre.

Nia: ¿y que paso con Zira?

Kion: Mi hermana y Kovu me dijeron que la maldad la segó y eso causo que se destruyera ella misma.

Nia: ¿Kovu?

Kion: Oh es cierto olvide mencionarlo, Kovu es el hijo adoptivo de zira y ahora la pareja de mi hermana.

Nia: ¿Que tu hermana qué?

Kion: Lose cuando me entere tuve la misma reacción que tú, solo me fui por unos meses y cuando regrese mi hermana estaba comprometida, pero Kovu es agradable, no parece ser un mal león.

Nia: Bueno, pero debo de admitir que eso no me lo esperaba.

Kion: Si lose yo tampoco, pero…..

Nia: No, yo me refiero a que no me esperaba eso porque siempre creí que tú serás el primero en encontrar a alguien.

Kion: ¡Oye!

Debido a la reacción de Kion Nia comenzó a reírse y esto causo que Kion comenzara a reírse con ella también.

No muy lejos de ellos Rani se encontraba pasando debido a que continuaba con su recorrido y pudo ver que Kion y Nia se divertían por alguna razón que ella no conocía pero a Rani le alegraba ver a Kion de esa manera porque desde que se había convertido en rey se había echo mas serio y ya casi no se divertida de esa maneras con algún amigo o amiga suya, Rani quería ir a saludarlos pero recordó que aun debía de continuar con sus deberes como reina así que decidió continuar con su camino y los buscaría mas tarde para poder hablar con ellos.

Regresando con Kion y Nia ambos continuaban riéndose de lo que había dicho Nia, pero poco a poco comenzaban a calmarse.

Kion: Oye ¿porque pensabas eso de mí?

Nia: No lose, cuando éramos cachorros y mi mamá comenzó a hablarme de ese tema siempre pensé que serias tu el primero en encontrar a una hembra que yo o tu hermana a un macho, pero las cosas fueron diferente, inclusive creí que cuando eso pasara dejarías de ser mi amigo para darle más atención a tu pareja, pero las cosas fueron muy distintas y todo gracias a mi padre.

Kion pudo notar que Nia comenzó a enojarse al mencionar a su padre cosa que al principio no logro entender, sabia que su padre no fue de los mejores leones que él pudo haber conocido, pero no sabía que fue de el desde que Nia se fue.

Kion: ¿Hubo algún problema con él?.

Nia: además de que se peleo con tu padre y por su culpa tuvimos que irnos, mmm… ¡sí! hubo algunos problemas más.

Kion: ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Nia soltó un suspiro se tomo unos segundos pero después comenzó a hablar.

Nia: Las cosas fueron mus distintas desde que nos fuimos de las praderas Kion, papa nos hizo caminar por días enteros para poder encontrar algún lugar en el que pudiéramos vivir solo nosotros, pero no tuvimos suerte.

Kion podía observar que el estado de animo de su amiga comenzaba a decaer muy rápido así que supuso que lo que estaría por contarle no será nada agradable.

Nia: Conforme los días pasaban los problemas aumentaban, primero fue la comida, después fue el agua, después de unos días comenzaron las discusiones entre mis padres, comenzamos a pedir asilo en algunos reinos que lográbamos encontrar durante el camino, pero todos nos rechazaban, recuerdo que mi madre le pidió muchas veces a mi padre volver a las praderas, pero el nunca acepto.

Nia: Un día logramos llegar a un reino el cual no se veía distintos a los anteriores, pero aceptaron hablar con mi padre, tardo un poco pero cuando su plática termino mi padre nos dijo que nos aceptarían como invitados en sus tierras así que pudimos pasar, por primera vez pensé que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, los primeros días fueron normales, comimos y descansamos lo suficiente como para poder recuperarnos de los días anteriores sin embargo todo cambio el tercer día, en la tarde unos leones entraron a nuestra cueva y le dijeron a mi mamá que debía de ir con ellos por orden del rey de las tierras así que no se negó y me dejo sola en la cueva, la espere durante toda la tarde y no llego, espere que llegara durante la noche y nada, tampoco había rastro de mi padre así que intente dormir un poco para esperar a que mi mama llegara, no fue hasta la noche del día siguiente que mi mama llego corriendo a la cueva y me tomo del cuello y comenzó a correr, al principio yo no comprendía que es lo que estaba pasando pero cuando estábamos suficiente lejos del reino mi madre me dijo todo lo que había pasado.

Nia: Resulta que mi padre había intercambio a mi madre con el rey de las tierras para que el pudiera quedarse en el reino como un habitante más.

Nia se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba lo que había vivido en ese momento mientras que Kion la observaba, pero no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, después de unos segundo Nia continúo hablando.

Nia: Mi madre me dijo que se entero de todo esto después de que el propio rey se lo dijera, mientras que mi padre podía cazar y hacer distintas cosas, mi madre se convertiría en un juguete mas para el esquero rey de ese lugar.

Kion: ¿Y qué hubiera pasado contigo?

Nia: ¿Yo? – Nia suelta un suspiro antes de continuar hablando – Yo no era parte de su trato, posiblemente me hubiera quedado en la cueva hasta morir de hambre o de algún otro motivo, por suerte, mi madre pudo escapar esa noche y ambas salimos de ese lugar y si no la verdad no sé qué es lo que hubiera pasado.

Kion: ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a tu padre?

Nia: No lose tal vez lo mataron por no cumplir o tal vez lo dejaron vivo, la verdad no se y no me interesa, aunque aun era una cachorra desde ese día deje de preocuparme por él.

Kion: ¿Y qué paso después?

Nia: después la cosas no hicieron nada mas que empeorar por algunos días mi madre y yo solo comíamos sobras o cualquier cosa que lográramos encontrar, ambas teníamos miedo de que alguien se nos acercara he intentara aprovecharse pero por suerte no paso, pensamos algunas veces en pedir asilo nuevamente en las praderas pero logramos encontrar un reino el cual nos recibieron de buena manera y el rey era un gran león, por un tiempo deje de preocuparme por algunas cosas debido a que todo parecía que mejoraría, comencé a crecer e hice algunos amigos nuevos, todo parecía bien pero un día un león de otro reino decidió declararle la guerra a el nuestro, nuestro rey respondió pero desafortunadamente perdió, antes de que tomara su lugar como nuevo rey a los habitantes nos dejó elegir si queríamos vivir bajo su liderazgo o si preferíamos buscar algún otro lado para vivir, al principio no creí en que quedarnos fuera una buena opción así que le pedí a mi mamá que nos fuéramos de ese lugar pero ella tenia miedo de volver a vivir lo que habíamos vivido antes así que decidió quedarse pasara lo que pasara y a mí no me quedo de otra que estar con ella.

Nia: Cuando inicio como rey las cosas fueron muy diferentes a como solían serlo, el rey y sus leones comenzaron a casar en abundancia causando que muchas de las manadas decidieran marcharse, poco a poco la comida comenzó a escasear, por suerte el agua no fue un problema debido a que había algunos lagos a los alrededores del reino, poco después el y sus leones comenzaron a entrenar a todos los machos para que pudieran pelear para el y así el lograra invadir más reinos, preferiría no decirte que hacían con los que se negaban.

Kion: eso explica porque los leones que te perseguían se veían bien entrenados.

Nia: ellos solo eran una pequeña parte de su ejército, cuando escape mando a algunos leones a perseguirme y llevarme de vuelta, logre despistar a unos, pero ellos, aunque lo intente no encontré alguna manera de hacerlo y debo aceptar que me sorprende el que no hayan querido pelear contigo, pero también lo agradezco y creo que después de todo por lo que pase haberte encontrado fue una de las mejores cosas que me pudieron pasar – cuando Nia termino volteo a ver a Kion y le dio una amigable sonrisa a su amigos y el se la regreso.

Kion se encontraba bastante sorprendido por lo que su amiga le estaba contando debido a que algunas veces había escuchado de reyes así, inclusive uno había sido su propio tío, pero este rey del que Nia habla se escuchaba mucho peor que los demás.

Kion no podía evitar sentir interés acerca del motivo del porque Nia se escapo y que fue lo que hizo para que el rey quisiera que la llevaran devuelta al reino así que después de unos segundo Kion decidió preguntarle a su amiga acerca del motivo de su huida.

Kion: Lo siento Nia, pero necesito preguntar ¿porque fue que decidiste huir y que tan importante fue para que el rey decidiera enviar a algunos de sus leones a buscarte?

Kion comenzó a observar a Nia y pudo notar que con su pregunta se puso un poco incomoda y comenzó a ver en todas direcciones menos a donde Kion se encontraba.

Nia: Yo… Lo siento Kion, pero no quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

Kion: ohh esta bien, no te preocupes no tienes porque decime, tranquila.

Nia: Gracias Kion.

Ambos amigos compartieron una pequeña caricia antes de recostarse sobre la hierva para poder ver el atardecer, durante mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, pero después de varios minutos Nia decidió hablar para romper la tensión.

Nia: Sabes que es lo que me sorprende después de todo esto.

Kion: ¿Qué es?

Nia: Que en todo este tiempo sigues con el mismo mecho de pelo en la cabeza, ¿no deberías ya de tener tu melena de la que tanto hablabas cuando éramos cachorros?.

Al terminar de hablar Nia se levantó y comenzó a jugar con el mechón de pelo de Kion, Kion dejo que jugara con él por un momento y comenzó a hablar.

Kion: Papa dijo que tenia algunos problemas de crecimiento, es normal en la familia, pero espero que en unas semanas comience a crecer, aunque sinceramente no me molestaría si se quedara así, la verdad me gusta.

Nia: En eso tienes razón, no te ves mal.

Nia: Oye perdona mi curiosidad, pero ¿porque aun Rani y tu no son nada?

Kion: Como que no somos nada, somos compañeros para reinar esta tierra.

Nia: en primer lugar, eso no es posible, para que se pueda reinar ambos deben de ser compañeros así que dime ¿porque aún no lo son?

Nia podía observar que Kion comenzó a incomodarse por sus respuestas, pero pensó que siempre que alguien hablaba con el de esto eso pasaba y no haría nada así que decidió continuar.

Nia: Kion te conozco desde pequeño, sé que cuando éramos cachorros no teníamos muchos amigos, pero se como te comportas cuando estas con un amigo y cuando estas con ella no te comportas de esa manera así que se sinceró ¿sientes algo por ella?

Kion tardo mucho en responderle en su amiga debido a que no se sentía muy cómodo al hablar de esto, pero al ser su amiga de la infancia se sintió un poco más seguro, después de unos segundos de pensar en su respuesta decidió responderle con la verdad.

Kion: Seré sincero Nia, si siento algo por ella, cuando la vi por primera vez creí que era solo una leona a la que le gustaba que siguieran sus ordenes y debo de aceptar que eso no me agradado nada, pero después pude observar que no era así, Rani es inteligente, amable, valiente y muchas cosas más, además de ser una gran líder y reina, muchas veces he querido decirle esto y todo lo demás que siento y aunque pienso que ella podría sentir lo mismo que yo una parte de mi tiene miedo a que no sea así y termine arruine la amistad que he podido formar con ella y siendo sincero no me gustaría que eso pasara, es por eso que no me he atrevido a decirle nada de esto.

Nia: Kion no tienes por qué tener miedo, por lo poco que he podido observar entre ustedes dos he podido observar que ambos sienten algo por sí mismo, pero tiene miedo de dar el primer paso por lo que el otro pueda decir así que si quieres que algo pase entre ustedes te recomiendo ser tu el des el primero paso porque de otra manera solo quedaran como amigos, no te asustes porque no sienta lo mismo por ti porque todos los que los han visto juntos pueden ver que ambos sienten lo mismo así que debes de ir con ella de una vez por toda y ser sincero.

Kion: ¿Crees que debería de hacerlo?

Nia: Si quieres que haya algo entre ustedes dos si, pero si quieres que todo continúe como esta entonces deja las cosas como están.

Kion Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había dicho Nia y después de varios minutos decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso.

Kion: Creo que tienes razón, cuando la vea le diré toda la verdad.

Nia: Me alegra escuchar eso Kion, pero ahora vamos a buscarla.

Kion: ¿Qué? ¿AHORA?

Nia: Si porque no.

Kion: Bueno es que yo…

Nia: si me vas a dar una excusa me la dices después ahora vamos.

Nia comenzó a caminar con Kion a su lado en busca de la reina Rani, comenzaron buscando por los alrededores del reino, pero no tuvieron suerte, pensaban ir al otro lado a buscarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque ya había anochecido, pero gracias a eso Kion sabría donde es que se encontraba Rani.

Kion y Nia llegaron al gran árbol después de caminar por un tiempo y ambos pudieron observar que ahí se encontraba Rani con su guardia.

Nia: Muy bien Kion ahí esta ella así que ya sabes que hacer.

Kion: Esta bien, espero que todo salga bien.

Nia: Tranquilo todo estará bien, ahora ve.

Nia le dio un empujón a Kion para que comenzara a caminar, Kion comenzó a dirigirse hacia Rani, pero podía observa que estaba hablando con su guardia así que decidió esperar a que terminaran, su conversación tardo algunos minutos, pero cuando al fin termino Kion decidió acercarse a Rani.

Kion: Hola Rani

Rani: Hola Kion, ¿pasa algo?

Kion: No, no pasa nada es solo que me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, ¿crees que podamos hacerlo?

Rani: Por supuesto, vamos al interior del árbol, nadie suele entrar a estas horas.

Kion le dio una sonrisa a Rani mientras asentía con la cabeza, ambos leones estaban por entrar al gran árbol, pero algo comenzó a llamar la atención de Kion.

Ono: ¡Kion! ¡Kion!

Kion: ¿Ono?

Ono: Kion debes venir conmigo a la frontera del árbol un león te está buscando.

Kion y Rani: ¿Un león?

Ono: Si, no logro reconocerlo, pero dice que necesita hablar contigo urgentemente.

Ambos reyes comenzaron a verse preguntándose quien era ese misterioso león y que el lo que quiera hablar con Kion.

Rani: ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Kion: No gracias, pero mejor tu quédate, yo iré rápido a ver que es lo que quiere.

Rani: Esta bien, entonces te esperare aquí.

Kion: Gracias regreso en unos minutos.

Ambos reyes compartieron una ligera caricia como forma de despedida, cuando terminaron Kion fue con Ono hacia la frontera del árbol de la vida, pero antes de llegar Kion comenzó a hablar.

Kion: Gracias Ono a partir de aquí yo voy solo, pero necesito que vueles a los alrededores para ver si logras ver a algún otro león.

Ono: Claro Kion de inmediato.

En ese momento ambos amigos se separaron y Kion se quedo completamente solo en la frontera, después de caminar por unos segundo logro llegar a donde lo esperaba el león que había mencionado Ono.

León misterioso: Rey Kion me alegro mucho de que haya aceptado venir a hablar conmigo.

Kion: ¿Quién eres y porque estás aquí?

León misterioso: permítame presentarme majestad, mi nombre es Alex y vengo con usted a pedirle que por favor me acompañe.

Kion: ¿acompañarte a dónde?

Alex: Con mi rey el cual me pidió no le diera su nombre debido a que quiere presentarse el personalmente.

Kion: ¿Y porque quiere conocerme?

Alex: Quiere saber porque salvo y le brindo refugio a la leona que se atrevió a desafiarlo y quiere hablar acerca de ella con usted.

Para Kion todo tuvo sentido desde ese momento, se trataba de un león de los que perseguían a Nia el día que llego.

Kion: No me interesa hablar con tu rey así que vete, tu y los tuyos no son bienvenidos aquí.

Alex: Por favor no me hagas hacer esto por las malas.

Kion: No perderé más mi tiempo vete y no intenten hacer nada o tendremos que encargos de ustedes.

Alex: Si así es como lo prefieres.

Alex hizo una señal con la pata y detrás de Kion salió un León que lo golpeo en la cabeza ocasionando que Kion cayera al suelo inconsciente, Alex decidió acercarse para poder ver el cuerpo inconsciente del rey de esas tierras.

Alex: llévatelo nos iremos de una vez, no quiero hacer esperar más al rey.

Ambos leones se marcharon del árbol de la vida con el cuerpo inconsciente del rey en dirección a un reino completamente desconocido para Kion y a visitar a un rey que nunca había conocido pero el cual Nia le había advertido de él.

-Nota final-

-Hola, antes que nada, les pido disculpas, primero por el tamaño del capitulo debido a que es un poco corto y también por no actualizar por un tiempo, tuve algunos problemas con la historia y la franquicia, pero por suerte ya se resolvieron y pude traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

-Un usuario me escribió algo acerca de un enemigo que tenía pensando, pero no me fue posible responderle porque algunas reviews no me deja responder, pero amigo lo siento no puedo incluirla en esta historia debido a que ya tengo la idea de cómo continuará, pero si gustas mándame mensaje y te ayudo a escribir algo y también si alguien tiene una idea le puedo ayudar a escribir algo o ayudarlos en algo que necesiten, esta comunidad será mejor si todos nos ayudamos y también podría ser una mejor manera de pasar esta cuarentena.

-Aprovecho esta oportunidad para avisar que por lo visto mi escuela esta teniendo algunos problemas con el personal educativo y debido a eso decidieron darnos unas semanas libres así que aprovechare ese tiempo para tener esta historia actualizada, intentare traerles el capítulos 8 en unos días y ya no tardar tanto como lo había estado haciendo.

Sin más que decir cuídense, muchísimas gracias por apoyar esta idea que tuve aunque me tarde en actualizar y espero volver con ustedes pronto :)


	8. Un reino desconocido y el rescate P1

Capítulo 8

Un reino desconocido y el rescate

parte 1

La noche continuó con normalidad, los animales de los alrededores se encontraban descansando en sus respectivos hogares, algunos en árboles, otros en cuevas y muchos otros en pequeños refugios que habían improvisado, todo parecía indicar que esa sería una noche tranquila, de un momento a otro los animales de los alrededores comenzaron a prestarle atención a 3 leones que se encontraban caminando por ahí, se podía observar que el más joven de ellos parecía dormido mientras que otro lo llevaba en su espalda, el color de los leones mayores era de un dorado un poco apagado mientras que el del más joven era un dorado más fuerte, lo que los animales no sabían era que el nombre del león más joven era Kion y es el actual rey del árbol de la vida.

Después de unos minutos más de viaje Kion comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, no lograba recordar qué era lo que había sucedido ni cómo es que llego a donde estaba, lo único que podía hacer era buscar alguna señal del lugar el cual le pudiera recordar dónde estaba, pero no logro reconocer nada, eso significaba que estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido.

Kion observó a los leones con los que se encontraba, no logró reconocer al que lo cargaba, pero recordaba haber tenido una conversación con el otro león antes de que llegara a donde está ahora, comenzó a mirar a los alrededores buscando alguna ruta de escape y pensando cómo podría perderlos entre los árboles, después de algunos minutos decidió actuar, pero antes de moverse fue sorprendido por uno de ellos.

Alex: Te recomiendo que no lo hagas, tomando en cuenta que no conoces nada de este lugar en tu intento de escapar terminaras perdido y como nadie aquí sabe que eres rey no te ayudaran así que por favor evítame el tener que ir a buscarte y quédate en donde estas.

Kion: ¿Dónde estamos y porque me trajeron aquí?

Alex: Ya te lo dije, debido a tus acciones nuestro rey quiere conocerte así que nos dirigimos a nuestro reino.

Kion: ¿Y tenías que noquearme para traerme?

Alex: te lo pedí amablemente y no accediste así que no me dejaste de otra.

Kion: ¿y si tanto quiere conocerme porque no fue el a buscarme?

Alex: Haces muchas preguntas, por favor evítame el volver a noquearte y guarda silencio, ya casi llegamos.

Kion: ¿Enserio crees que voy a obedecerte?

Alex: No te pido que me obedezcas, solo te digo que si quieres regresar pronto a tu reino por favor guarda silencio y no intentes huir de lo contrario solo dificultaras más las cosas.

Ha Kion no le quedó de otra más que obedecer las indicaciones de Alex, pero aún no se encontraba conforme con toda la situación por la que estaba pasando.

Después de algunos minutos de viaje Kion pudo observar una sección de rocas que se encontraba a las afueras del bosque así que supuso que era allí a dónde se dirigían, cuando llegó a las rocas no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido debido a el tamaño del reino que se encontraba frente a él, pudo observar una gran parte de cuevas a los alrededores con ríos y algunos animales que se encontraban por ahí pero podía notar que en el centro había una gran roca parecido a la de las praderas pero un poco más pequeña que servía como hogar, sin duda alguna ahí es donde se debe encontrar el rey que tanto espera verlo, al acercarse más al reino pudo notar que este no era un reino normal, podía observar que había algunos leones cuidando todos los puntos en los que se pudiera acceder al reino así como algunos otros vigilaban las cuevas que se encontraban dentro, Kion comenzó a preguntarse porqué es que había tanta vigilancia debido a que no lograba entender si su intención era no permitir que alguien entrara o que alguien saliera.

Kion comenzó a observar que se dirigían hacia una cueva por lo que comenzó a preocuparse y a agitarse.

Kion: ¡a donde me llevan! ¡dónde está su rey!

Alex: Tranquilo… Tranquilo.. Nuestro rey está descansando así que te verá por la mañana, te recomiendo hacer lo mismo, por el momento te quedaras en la cueva de las leonas, no intentes nada, si algún guardia te atrapa intentando escapar o haciendo algo no tendrán la misma consideración que yo tuve contigo así que mejor descansa y nos vemos en la mañana.

Sin nada más que poder hacer Kion decidió entrar a la cueva, al principio parecía que estaba sola pero al adentrarse un poco más pudo notar que había más leonas de la que él se había imaginado, algunas eran más jóvenes que otras, Kion esperaba que ellas tuviera la misma actitud que los guardias pero ellas se veían distintas, algunas se veían tristes y muchas parecían tener miedo, también pudo notar que algunas de ellas cuidaban de sus cachorros, Kion pensó en dejarlas tranquilas e ir a descansar un poco pero pudo observar que varias de ellas habían notado su presencia y no se veían muy felices con él estando allí.

Leona: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kion: Mmm…. Yo….

Leona: Es nuestra hora de descansar ¡lárgate!, si el rey quiere algo encárgate tú.

Kion: ¿De que estas hablando?

Leona: ¡sabes exactamente de lo que hablo, ahora lárgate!

Kion: Lo siento, pero no se dé que hablas y tampoco se quien creas que soy, pero no vengo a hacerle daño a nadie.

A todas las leonas les sorprendió la respuesta del extraño león que las visitaba y sintieron curiosidad por saber quién era

Kion pudo observar cómo varias de ellas comenzaban a acercarse más a él por lo que comenzó a ponerse nervioso debido a que no sabía qué es lo que le pudieran hacer.

Leona 2: ¿Entonces no eres un guardia?

Kion: No, pero ellos me trajeron aquí para poder pasar la noche.

Leona 3: Entonces ¿quién eres?

Kion: Mi nombre es Kion, como dije antes no vengo a hacerles daño o a causar problemas, es solo que me trajeron aquí para descansar.

Kion prefirió ocultar el hecho de que tenía una guardia y de que era el rey del árbol de la vida ya que no sabía si podía confiar en ellas.

Leona 2: ¿Y por qué hicieron eso?

Kion: todo lo que sé es que su rey solicitó verme y mañana en la mañana me reuniré con él.

Kion no podía evitar sentirse incómodo debido a que una leona lo estaba observando fijamente pero no parecía que fuera a atacarlo sino más bien parecía sentir curiosidad por él.

Leona 3: No sé para qué te quiera, pero ten cuidado con él, no es nada agradable cuando se molesta.

Kion: Gracias lo tendré en cuenta.

Kion pudo observar que la leona que lo observaba se acercaba hacia él por lo que comenzó a ponerse más nervioso, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a hablar.

Leona 4: Disculpa, escuche que tu nombre es Kion, ¿es eso correcto o escuche mal?

Kion: No, mi nombre si es Kion, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Leona 4: Si, ¿conoces a la reina Nala y al rey simba?

Kion: si, ambos son los reyes de las praderas

Kion comenzaba a sentirse un poco extraño por las preguntas de la misteriosa leona.

Leona 4: perdón, pero ¿tienes alguna relación con ellos?

Kion: Ellos son mis padres ¿por qué?

Leona 4: NO… NO… NO….

Después de contestar la leona comenzó a moverse por toda la cueva repitiendo la palabra no, algo que llamó la atención de Kion ya que no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Kion: Perdón, pero ¿hay algún problema?

Leona 4: ¡SI! Kion tu no deberías de estar aquí, este no es lugar para ti.

Kion: perdón, pero ¿me conoces?

Leona 4: Si, talvez tú no te acuerdes de mi pero hace mucho tiempo tu mamá y yo éramos mejores amigas pasamos juntas por todo lo que ocasionó tu tío y también cuando tu papa llegó a salvar al reino, estuve con tu madre cuando se embarazo de tu hermana y de ti, inclusive estuve presente en el nacimiento de ambos, ella me apoyó mucho cuando yo tuve a mi hija, mi hija y yo solíamos vivir contigo, tú solías jugar con ella, tal vez no nos recuerdas pero no te culpo, ambos eran solo unos cachorros y solo se preocupaban por divertirse.

En ese momento la mente de kion fue invadida por múltiples recuerdos de aquella leona, recordó verla jugar con kiara, verla conversar con su madre, inclusive recordó el día en que ella y su hija tuvieron que marcharse de las praderas en contra de su voluntad.

Kion: ¿Asari?

Al escuchar esto la leona le dio una cálida sonrisa a kion.

Asari: Bueno, es agradable saber que aún me recuerdas.

Kion: ¡Asari! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi - dijo kion con cierta emoción en su voz

Asari: yo puedo decir lo mismo kion, pero mírate cuanto has crecido.

Kion: jeje lose, he creído un poco, pero asari ¿qué haces aquí?

Asari soltó un gran suspiro antes de hablar con kion.

Asari: Todas estamos aquí por el nuevo rey kion, hace unos días dio la orden de reunirnos a todas en esta cueva y desde entonces nos hemos quedado en este sitio, algunas veces salimos a cazar y hay ocasiones en las que salimos a hacer tareas que el rey necesite, pero si no hacemos nada de eso no tenemos permitido salir de aquí.

Kion: Y ¿porque decidió hacer eso?

Asari: Nadie lo sabe, todo lo que sabemos es que no podemos salir de esta cueva.

Kion: pero ¿porque soportan ser tratadas de esa manera?, ¿porque no se van de aquí y buscan ayuda o un nuevo lugar en donde vivir?

Asari: Hacer eso no es tan fácil como parece kion, este lugar es muy grande y hay guardias en muchas partes del reino, si quisiéramos intentar salir tendríamos que hacer plan o algo parecido, pero muchas tienen miedo de intentarlo por el último intento que se hizo y siendo sincera yo me incluyó.

Kion: ¿qué sucedió?

Asari: hace 3 días 2 leonas intentaron escapar del reino para poder ir a pedir ayuda, sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como lo planearon y lo último que supimos de ellas es que fueron atrapadas en la entrada norte del reino.

Kion: Este lugar es horrible.

Asari: Lose, pero este lugar no siempre fue así kion, antes de que este rey apareciera este reino solía ser un lugar bastante agradable, todos vivíamos felices y no nos preocupamos de nada, no como ahora, es por eso que te digo que este lugar no es para ti, tienes que volver por donde viniste, regresa con tu familia, ahí estarás a salvo, hazlo antes de que te ocurra lo mismo que le pasó a mi Nia, no me gustaría que tu madre pase por lo mismo que yo pasé.

Kion: ¿Qué?

Asari: se llevaron a mi hija con el rey hace semanas y desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver así que supongo que no podré volver a verla nunca más.

Kion observó que Asari comenzó a llorar por la pérdida de su hija, pero ella no sabía que ella se encontraba a salvo en el árbol de la vida.

Kion: Asari tranquila… tranquila, Nia está bien, esta sana y salvo en mi reino.

Asari: ¿Qué? - preguntó mientras dejaba de llorar para poder escuchar a kion

Kion: hace varios días Nia llego a mi reino cansada pero sana y salva y desde entonces me he encargado de que nada malo le pase.

Asari: ¿lo dices enserio?

Kion: Si y…..

Antes de que Kion terminara de hablar Asari lo atrajo a ella para darle un gran abrazo como forma de agradecimiento.

Asari: Muchas gracias kion, enserio muchas gracias.

Kion: No tienes por qué agradecerme Asari.

El momento se vio interrumpido por sonido proveniente de la entrada de la cueva, al voltear Kion y asari pudieron ver que había un guardia en la entrada, por la luz de la noche Kion no pudo ver de quién se trataba, pero después de unos segundos pudo ver que se trataba de Alex

Alex: ¿interrumpo algo?

Kion: ¿Otra vez tu?

Alex: Es mejor que te acostumbres a verme porque estaré contigo el tiempo en que tu estés aquí, pero cambiando un poco el tema ¡tu|! ¿qué haces con él?

Asari: MMM.. yo…

Kion: ¡déjala tranquila!

Alex: ¡tú no te metas!, ¡todas tienen prohibido hablar con extraños y lo saben!

Kion: fui yo quien inició la conversación así que ella no tiene nada que ver.

Alex: MMM…. Como sea, hubo un cambio de planes así que vámonos.

Kion: ¿A dónde?

Alex: No preguntes solo sígueme.

Sin poder hacer nada más Kion comenzó a seguir a Alex hacia afuera de la cueva, era un poco difícil ver por la oscuridad de la noche así que Kion tenía que ir muy cerca de Alex debido a que no conocía el terreno por el que se encontraba caminando, el camino parecía más largo de lo normal debido a que ya llevaban un tiempo de cambiar y parecía que no llegaban nunca a su destino.

Alex: recuerdo haberte dicho que descansaras y no hicieras nada más.

Kion: solo fue una pequeña conversación.

Alex: odio que me desobedezcan

Kion: en ese caso Acostúmbrate, yo no suelo obedecer órdenes

Alex: solo estarás hasta la mañana así que no tengo por qué molestarme.

Kion: muy bien.

Kion: ¿Y? a dónde vamos exactamente.

Alex: a tu cueva

Kion: ¿mi cueva?

Alex: sí.

Kion: pero ¿no me dijiste que dormiría con las leonas?

Alex: El rey me pidió que te diera un lugar solo.

Kion: no me dijiste que estaba descansado.

Alex: si, pero me pidió que te diera una cueva para que descansaras

Kion: y ¿porque hizo eso?

Alex: no tengo idea solo camina.

Después de algunos minutos más de caminata por fin llegaron a la cueva, la cual se encontraba más cerca del centro del reino así que todos los guardias podrían observarlo en cualquier momento

Al entrar Kion pudo observar que era un lugar muy grande y no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar ahí solo, mientras Kion intentaba dormir recordó la última conversación que tuvo con su amiga Nia la cual le dijo que sería mejor decirle la verdad a Rani y aunque él aún tiene miedo lo hará una vez que regrese a su reino aunque también esperaba que el día de mañana no pasara nada malo y pudiera llegar a un acuerdo amigable con el rey, después de varios minutos decidió dormir para estar listo para el día de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Kion despertó por algunos rayos de luz que entraban por su cueva, al principio creyó que se encontraba en el interior del gran árbol pero después de mirar a sus alrededores recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, en el interior de la cueva no tenía muchas cosas para hacer y sabía que no podía salir así que comenzó a caminar por los alrededores para poder perder un poco de tiempo, después de varios minutos de espera Alex se acercó a la cueva de Kion.

Alex: vaya que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte despierto.

Kion: podemos terminar con esto, no quiero estar más en tu reino.

Alex: ¿Por qué?, tienes miedo.

Kion; No, pero debo de ayudar a los animales del mío, le hice una promesa a mi reina.

Alex: Deberías pensar mejor en las promesas que haces, después de todo tal vez y no puedas cumplir tu promesa por lo que hiciste.

Kion: ¿Qué? ¿a qué te refieres?

Alex: Eso te lo dirá el rey así que Vámonos.

Kion no estaba nada feliz con lo que había dicho Alex, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto para poder ver al rey de una vez por todas, durante el camino Kion podía observar cómo había distintos guardias alrededor de la caverna del rey, pudo observar como muchos de ellos lo observaban, pero fue algo a lo que decidió no darle importación , antes de llegar la cueva del rey Kion pudo observar que había dos guardias vigilando la entrada.

Guardia 1: conque este es el maldito rey que le dio refugio a la traidora de la que tanto hablan.

Kion estuvo por contestar para defenderse el mismo, pero antes de poder hacerlo Alex inmoviliza al guardia arrojándolo al suelo y una vez ahí comenzó a pisarle la cabeza.

Alex: recuerdo haberte dicho que no quería que insultaras a algún otro invitado, ¿lo recuerdas?

El guardia prefirió no contestar, pero esto causó que Alex se enojara aún más.

Alex: Dije lo RECUERDAS - dijo Alex mientras comenzaba a pisar con mayor fuerza la cabeza del guardia

Guardia 1: ahhhh… si…. ya…. recordé….

Alex: Muy bien, entonces no quiero que esto se repita otra vez, ¿Bien?

Guardia 1: Si… está bien.

Alex: ¿Dónde está el rey? – Dijo Alex mientras observaba al segundo guardia y dejaba levantarse al primero

Guardia 2: Esta adentro, está terminando de comer.

Alex: Bien, Kion vamos.

Al entrar Kion pudo observar que la cueva era más grande de lo que aparentaba, pero estaba completamente sola, en el fondo de la cueva había una cebra la cual estaba siendo devorada por un gran león, el león era de un color de café oscuro un poco similar al de Rani y era más grande de lo que un león normal podría medir.

Alex: Señor aquí esta león que pidió.

Kion observo que Alex hizo una reverencia y después se retiró a la entrada de la cueva, pero algo que sorprendió a Kion fue que entraron 4 extraños leones los cuales se colocaron a un lado de Alex.

El rey parecía no darle importancia alguna a Kion ya que aunque se encontraba atrás de él, el rey continuo comiendo, Kion no sabía lo que debía de hacer así que decidió sentarse a esperar a que algo pasara o que el rey comenzaba a hablar, Kion observaba como el rey comía tranquilamente y como los 5 leones atrás de él lo observaban sin moverse, después de algunos minutos el rey dio la orden de que sacaran la cebra de su cueva y una vez hecho esto comenzó a hablar con Kion.

Rey: Lo siento, no me gusta hablar mientras estoy comiendo así que agradezco tu espera, mmm.. tu nombre es Kion ¿verdad?

Kion: Si

Rey: Muy bien kion un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Niju, pero puedes llamarme rey Niju.

Kion solo observaba el rey así que prefirió no contestarle.

Niju: Kion estas en mi casa, este es mi reino así que intenta ser un poco más amable y contesta cuando te hablo.

Kion continuo sin decir ni una sola palabra cosa que comenzó a molestar al rey,

Niju: Como sea.

Niju: Antes de decirte el porque te traje aquí déjame decirte que estoy sorprendido de por fin haberte conocido, eres un héroe en tu reino y en el de tus padres y eso es algo digno de admirar.

Kion: ¿Mis padres?, ¿cómo sabes quiénes son?

Niju: Me alegra que comiences a hablar Kion, Sabes no eres el primer león al que invito a mi reino.

Kion: ¿Soy un invitado? porque el tiempo que he estado aquí no me he sentido exactamente como un invitado.

Niju: Eres mi invitado Kion o ¿ acaso quieres saber cómo es que tratamos aquí a los prisioneros?

Kion se quedó completamente en silencio a lo que Niju solo sonrió y continúo hablando.

Niju: Como decía, Kion no eres el primer león al que invito a mi reino, siempre que alguien viene a mis dominios me gusta saber con qué tipo de león es con el que trato pero déjame decirte que tú eres el que más me ha sorprendido, desde pequeño tu adoración fue ayudar al inocente y nunca te interesaste por el dominio de tu reino, solo te importaba ayudar a todos aquellos que lo necesitaran, aun siendo un niño te convertiste en el líder de la guardia del león y desde ese día te encargas de ayudar a todos los animales que tienen problemas los conozcas o no, después te enfrentaste a tu malvado abuelo scar y lograste derrotarlo pero eso te trajo algunas consecuencias, debido a la nueva cicatriz que habías adquirido tuviste que dejar a tu familia y tuviste que iniciar un viaje hacia el árbol de la vida en donde después de renunciar a tu liderato como líder de la guardia del león terminaste siendo el rey junto con la reina Rani, si se llama así ¿verdad?.

Kion estuvo por contestar, pero fue interrumpido por el rey.

Niju: Bueno no importa, debo de aceptar que tu historia me impresiona Kion, alguien de tu edad haciendo todas esas cosas es algo difícil de creer.

Kion: ¿Como es que sabes todo acerca de mi vida?

Niju: Ya te lo dije kion, además no es difícil investigar la vida de alguien.

Kion: Si sabes todo acerca de mi vida ¿porque me quieres aquí?

Niju: Todo a su tiempo Kion, por el momento termino mi turno de hablar, ahora te toca a ti y que te parece si comienzas por explicarme que es lo que hacen ellos aquí.

Niju señalo hacia su grupo de leones los cuales se separaron y dejaron ver a Bunga y a Fuli.

Kion: ¡Amigos!

Bunga y Fuli: ¡Kion!

Kion con furia volteo para poder ver a Niju a los ojos y comenzó a hablar

Kion: ¿Qué es lo que hacen ellos aquí?

Niju: Es lo mismo que yo quiero saber y por si piensas que yo los traje déjame decirte que yo no hice nada.

Niju: Alex puedes recordarme cómo fue que los atraparon.

Alex: Intentaron entrar al reino durante la noche señor, los guardias los atraparon en la entrada norte.

Niju: Una vez aclarado esto ¡quieres decirme que es lo que hacen ellos aquí!

Fuli: Venimos a recuperar a nuestro amigo y rey.

Niju: ¿Enserio?

Bunga: Si

Niju: ¿Qué mal intento no?

Todos los leones comenzaron a burlarse por el comentario del rey, todo esto causo que Kion se enfureciera mucho con aquellos extraños leones y más con el rey por lo que comenzó a prepararse para rugir con todas sus fuerzas, sus amigos pudieron observar esto así que se prepararon para el rugido de Kion, pero todos los demás leones al notarlo adoptaron una posición extraña.

Kion comenzó a rugir con todas sus fuerzas causando que la cueva en donde se encontraron comenzara a abrirse y varias rocas comenzaran a volar por los aires, sus amigos no lograron soportar el rugido así que salieron disparados hacia la pared golpeándose un poco, después de varios segundos Kion comenzó a quedarse sin aire así que comenzó a terminar con su rugido, cuando finalizo pudo observar que la cueva había sufrido varios daños y que sus amigos se habían golpeado con las paredes de la cueva pero también pudo notar que Niju y sus leones no habías sufrido ningún daño.

Niju: ¿Terminaste?

Kion: ¿Como es que ustedes no? – Pregunto Kion desorientado por lo que había pasado y recuperándose de lo que había hecho.

Niju: Kion, déjame contarte una historia que puedo ver que no conoces, en todo el mundo existen distintos reinos de animales de distintas especies, estos lugares le pertenecen a los leones, por una razón que nadie conoce algunas ciertas familias reales son bendecidas con dos hijos, uno está destinado a reinar cuando los padres ya no puedan hacerlo y el otro está destinado a proteger el reino junto a un equipo que siempre lo acompañara, por alguna razón el segundo hijo obtiene una habilidad única que nadie más en el reino puede poseer, estaba habilidad lo ayudara a mantener el reino en paz y la podrá usar las veces que él quiera, siempre y cuando no la use para el mal, porque si llega a usarse para el mal el león la perderá.

Kion: Lose, conozco la historia

Ninju: muy bien, entonces aquí me la saltare, por alguna razón nuestros reinos fueron bendecidos con la misma habilidad, porque por si no lo sabes en mi reino yo era el líder de mi guardia.

Kion: ¿Tu?

Ninju Si, yo me encargaba de proteger mi tierra mientras mi hermano se encargaba de reinar, y fue gracias a eso que pude conocer todos los secretos del rugido, gracias a eso pude saber cómo usarlo de la mejor forma posible y como evitar sus ataques, algo que por lo visto te falta aprender a ti.

Kion: ¿Y qué fue lo que te paso?, ¿cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

Ninju: Tu familia Kion, tu familia fue lo que me paso.

Kion: ¿Mi familia?

Ninju: ¡Si!, por varios reinos se corrió el rumor de que un guardián del rugido había asesinado a su propio hermano para poder quedarse con reino, esto fue una noticia que a nadie le agrado así que muchos decidieron tomar sus medidas de precaución, pero el miedo, el miedo es peligroso kion y te hace hacer cosas de las que posiblemente te arrepentirás en el futuro, mi hermano mayor fue víctima del miedo, creyó que podría hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron a tu abuelo mufasa y decidió actuar de que eso pasara, una noche mientras todos dormían intento deshacerse de mi rompiéndome el cuello de una mordida, esa hubiera sido una muerte rápida y silenciosa, afortunadamente antes de llegar a mi logre despertar y ver que es lo que intentaba hacer, intente razonar con el pero él no accedió, después de varios intentos fallidos no me quedo de otra más que usar el rugido que en ese tiempo poseía y deshacerme de mi hermano, esa noche perdí 3 cosas Kion, el rugido, mi reino y a mi hermano, el rugido lo use con tanta fuerza que accidentalmente acabo completamente con el reino y como mi hermano no estaba más me convertir en el nuevo rey, por varios días intente pedirle ayuda a otros reinos que por mucho tiempo habíamos ayudado pero todos se negaban, en ese momento me di cuenta que ser bueno con los demás no era lo mejor que podía haber hecho ya que ellos solo se aprovecharon de mi hermano y de mí y cuando yo más los necesite solo me dieron la espalda, cuando comenzamos a ver que siendo amables no obtendríamos nada fue cuando comenzamos a tomarlo por la fuerza.

Kion: ¡Y fue cuando comenzaste a invadir reinos!.

Niju: Si estuvieras en mi lugar en mi lugar hubieras echo lo mismo.

Kion: Yo nunca hubiera hecho algo como eso.

Niju: Te aseguro que si o que esperabas que hubiera hecho lo mismo que tu padre y huir de todos mis problemas hacia una selva y preocuparme por mí mismo mientras mi pueblo se muere de hambre y sed.

Kion: ¡Mi padre nunca hizo eso!

Niju: Por supuesto que lo hizo y si no hubiera sido por tu madre que lo hizo entrar en razón el reino de tus padres ni siquiera existirá y tu no estarías aquí ahora mismo.

Kion: ¡No metas a mi familia en esto!

Niju: Te duela o no tu familia tiene toda la culpa de que esto haya pasado así que mejor acéptalo y deja de luchar por una causa perdida.

Kion: ¡Mi familia no tiene nada de culpa!, ¡fuiste tu quien decidió que invadir un reino seria lo mejor!, ¡fuiste tu quien decidió matar a un rey para quitarle sus tierras! y ¡fuiste tú el que después de hacer todos eso decidió volver a hacerlo una y otro y otra vez!

Niju: ¡Llévenselos de aquí!

Kion: Tu mismo dijiste que querías verme Niju, pero ahora ¿qué?, quieres que me vaya de tu reino solo porque no creí ninguna de tus mentiras.

Niju: Yo no dije nada de que te marcharas de mi reino, dejare que te calmes un poco así que te veré más tarde y más vale que te tranquilices porque no me gustaría que a uno de tus amigos le ocurriera un accidente, ¿de acuerdo?

Kion: ¡De acuerdo! – dijo Kion mientras se podía notar mucho enojo en sus palabras.

Niju: Llévatelo a él y a sus amigos Alex y solo tráeme a Kion más tarde.

Alex: Si señor.

Kion, Fuli y Bunga comenzaron a seguir a Alex hacia una de las muchas cuevas del reino, Fuli y bunga podían notar cierta furia en la actitud de Kion, pero decidieron no hablar de nada de lo que había pasado por el momento, después de algunos minutos caminando llegaron a la misma cueva en la que Kion despertó esa mañana.

Alex: volver por ti en un rato, después de todo esto te recomiendo descansar así que nos vemos más tarde.

Cuando Alex se fue de la cueva Kion se dirigió hacia sus amigos aun enojado por lo que había pasado, esto lo pudieron notar ambos así que no dijeron nada y esperaron a que Kion hablara.


	9. Un reino desconocido y el rescate P2

Notas

Hola, espero que todos se encuentren bien y me alegra mucho volver con ustedes con un capítulo nuevo, esta vez decidí colocar las notas antes de iniciar el capítulo para no interferir con el final del mismo, en el capítulo anterior recibí varias recomendaciones que intentare llevar a cabo, si alguien desea hacerme alguna otra puede enviarme mensaje o dejarme una review, suelo leer todas y así podría mejorar en algo que tal vez no te gusta, también recibí algunas ideas como hacer dibujos virtuales de esta historia que la verdad es una muy buena idea pero no sirvo para el dibujo y no tengo amigos que lo practiquen así que por el momento lo veo un poco complicado de hacer, también recibí algunas recomendaciones de formar una pareja, no diré nada al respecto para no hacer algún spoiler pero si el amigo que me lo recomendó esta leyendo eso tranquilo yo también tuve esa idea y es muy probable se agregue, sin nada mas que decir espero que disfruten este capítulo cuídense y hasta la próxima.

Capítulo 9

Un reino desconocido y el rescate parte 2

Kion: ¡Díganme exactamente qué es lo que hacen aquí! – Hablo Kion aun molesto por todo lo que había sucedido

Bunga: Venimos a buscarte Kion.

Fuli: Si, Ono observó cómo fue que te noquearon y te trajeron a la fuerza, así que fue a avisarnos y después de algunos segundos de hablar decidimos seguirlos para intentar rescatarte, pero como lo puedes notar las cosas no salieron como nosotros queríamos.

Kion: ¿Pero porque hicieron eso?

Fuli: Eres nuestro amigo Kion y nuestro líder, no nos íbamos a quedar sentados viendo cómo te llevaban y te encargabas tu solo de volver al reino, además no conocíamos las intenciones que esos leones tenían y viendo la manera en la que te trajeron pensamos que no sería nada bueno.

Kion comenzó a moverse por toda la cueva intentado recuperar la calma lo cual tardo un poco pero después de respirar por varios minutos logro tranquilizarse.

Kion: Bien, ¿Ono vino con ustedes?

Fuli: No, pensamos que lo mejor seria que se quedara y vigilara el reino junto a Ullu.

Kion: ¿Qué hay de los demás?

Bunga: Anga y Beshte se quedaron en el reino, pensamos que entre menos de nosotros sería mejor.

Kion: ¿Y Rani?

Fuli: Todo lo que supimos fue que te espero en el gran árbol, pero al ver que no llegaste comenzó a buscarte por el reino, decidimos no decirle que vendríamos a buscarte porque pensamos que querría acompañarnos y no creemos que sea lo mejor con todas sus responsabilidades.

Kion: Muy bien, hicieron lo correcto, ahora como fue que los encontraron.

Bunga: Como te dijimos antes, seguimos a los leones que te habían traído aquí y pudimos observar que te habían llevado a una cueva que no estaba muy lejos de la entrada.

Fuli: Decidimos esperar a que todos se quedaran dormidos, pero nadie lo hizo así que decidimos entrar para sacarte, pero nos atraparon antes de poder llegar contigo.

Kion: ¿Les hicieron algo?

Fuli: No, solo nos llevaron a una cueva en donde había unos cuantos guardias y cuando amaneció nos llevaron contigo.

Kion: Bien, me alegra que estén bien los dos.

Bunga: Gracias kion, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿tu estas bien?

Kion: ¿Yo?, ¿Porque no lo estaría?

Bunga: creo que todos vimos lo que paso con el rey.

Kion: ooh te refieres a eso, si todo está bien, es solo que odio que metan a mi familia en donde no corresponde.

Fuli: ¿ y porque el rey de este lugar te quiere aquí Kion?

Kion: Aun no lose, supongo que me lo dirá más tarde, por el momento todo lo que sé es que tiene algo que ver con Nia.

Bunga y Fuli: ¿Nia?

Kion: Si, creo que no les gusto mucho que la salváramos el día que ella llego al reino.

Fuli: crees que haber hecho eso traiga problemas.

Kion: No lose, al principio pensé que no y que tal vez podríamos llegar a acuerdo amistoso con el rey, pero ahora que pude ver cómo es, no creo que eso pueda ser posible.

Bunga: ¿Y si escapamos de aquí? No sería difícil, podríamos movernos entras las rocas y evitar a los guardias.

Kion: No, tarde o temprano ellos sabrían que nos fuimos y no quiero llevar problemas al árbol de la vida, además quiero escuchar que es lo que tiene que decirme el rey.

Fuli: ¿Kion estás seguro de eso?

Kion: Si, quiero saber qué es lo que quiere de mí de unas vez por todas.

Kion, Fuli y Bunga continuaron conversando por varios minutos más antes de que todos decidieran dormir un poco.

Mas tarde el sueño de Kion fue interrumpido por unos sonidos los cuales provenían de la salida de la cueva, al voltear Kion pudo observar que estaba Alex el cual le hacía señas de que debía de seguirlo, Kion pudo observar que sus amigos continuaban durmiendo así que no estaba de todo convencido de dejarlos ahí.

Alex: Tranquilo, ellos estarán bien los veras en un rato.

Kion: ¿Y quién me asegura que mientras yo no este no les harán nada o les pasara algo?

Alex: Créeme si quisiéramos que algo les sucediera no nos importaría si tu estas con ellos o no así que ahora vámonos.

Aunque Kion no quería decidió dejar a sus amigos confiando en que ellos estarían bien y comenzó a seguir a Alex, al salir pudo observar que no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera así que paso más tiempo del que él se había imaginado.

Kion: ¿Vamos con el rey verdad?

Alex: Si

Kion: Muy bien, quiero irme de este sitio lo más pronto posible.

Alex: En ese caso considera no repetir lo que hiciste esta mañana, si lo vuelves a hacer es muy probable que no salgas de aquí nunca más.

Kion: Si tu rey planea volver a meterse con mi familia ten por seguro que se repetirá, no permito que nadie se meta con ella y mucho menos tu rey.

Alex: Esta bien, después de todo tú decides, pero si tanto amas a tu familia y quieres volver a verlos te recomiendo que no repitas lo que hiciste esta mañana.

Kion: Bien, lo intentare

Kion y Alex continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la cueva del rey, desde afuera Kion pudo notar que esta no estaba igual que la primera vez que el llego, pudo notar que tenía varias grietas y había muchas rocas a los alrededores.

Alex: Me gusta la decoración que hiciste.

Kion: ¿Yo?

Alex: SI, esto fue porque decidiste rugir cuando todos estábamos dentro, así que por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, no quiero tener que callarte.

Kion: ¿Eres tan desagradable con todos?

Alex: Me temo que sí, pero por el momento no es hora de hablar acerca de mi actitud, tienes un rey al que ver así que andando.

Después de su pequeña conversación Kion entro a la cueva del rey esta vez solo, al interior de la cueva pudo notar que no había nadie más que el, ni siquiera estaba el rey, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la cueva para poder perder un poco el tiempo, pero después de unos segundos el rey entro a la cueva.

Niju: Me alegra verte otra vez aquí Kion espero y esta vez estés más tranqui…

Kion: Por favor podemos terminar rápido con esto, quiero volver a mi reino.

Niju: No lose, ¿volverás a hacer lo mismo que esta mañana?

Kion: Yo no hice nada.

Niju: Claro y los adornos que le hiciste a mi hogar son una prueba de que no hiciste nada como tú dices.

Kion: Tú me obligaste a hacerlo.

Niju: Esta bien, está por anochecer y tengo mejores cosas que hacer así que vamos directo al punto.

Kion: Muy bien entonces dime porque me trajiste aquí.

Niju: Estas aquí porque quiero que hablemos de cierta leona que decidiste ayudar y salvaguardaste en tu reino y si quieres que sea más exacto me refiero a tu amiga Nia.

Kion se sorprendió al saber que Niju conocía a su amiga y esto causo que Kion comenzara a ponerse nervioso

Kion: ¿Como es que la conoces?

Niju: Ya te lo dije Kion me encargue de investigar todo acerca de ti, aunque debo de aceptar que para mí también fue una sorpresa que la leona que escapo de mi reino fuera tu amiga de la infancia.

Niju: Pero volviendo al tema porque decidiste ayudarla y no dejaste que mis guardias se encargaran de traerla devuelta

Kion: Cuando la encontré ella estaba inconsciente, tenía muchas heridas y estaba muy cansada, tus guardias parecían que querían matarla así que no podía permitir que le hicieran eso a una leona indefensa.

Niju: El rey Kion, siempre tan amable y protector con todos los animales que lo necesitan, ahora veo porque la reina Rani te escogió como rey. – Dijo Niju en un tono de burla hacia Kion.

Kion: No metas a Rani en esto – Dijo Kion mientras comenzaba a molestarse con Niju.

Niju: Esta bien.

Niju: Pero regresando al tema, me temo que no tomaste la mejor de las decisiones Kion, debiste dejar que mis guardias me trajeran a Nia devuelta al reino.

Kion: porque querías que regresara, para que solo sufriera aquí contigo como las demás leonas de tu reino.

Niju: Yo nunca la trate como a las demás leonas y puedes preguntárselo.

Kion: Entonces para que querías que ella regresara, para castigarla de lo que sea que haya hecho.

Niju: Ella no recibiría ningún castigo al volver.

Kion: ¿Entonces porque la quisieras devuelta?

Niju: Porque para ella tengo otro tipo de planes

Kion: ¿Qué?

Niju: Con el pasar del tiempo lo reyes crecen Kion y tarde o temprano todos deberán de dejar este mundo y para un rey es muy importante tener a alguien que puede continuar con su legado o todo por lo que trabajo en su vida se perdería y es por eso por lo que quiero devuelta a Nia, no me gustaría que todo por lo que he luchado se pierda.

Kion: Un momento, estás diciendo que…

Niju: Si, exactamente como lo estás pensando Kion, escogí a tu amiga Nia para que sea la portadora de mi descendencia.

Al escuchar eso Kion se quedó sin palabras, había imaginado que él quería que Nia volviera para castigarla por huir o para hacerle alguna otra cosa más, pero nunca se imaginó que sería para esto.

Niju: El día que Nia escapo del reino yo personalmente tuve una conversación con ella, durante la conversación le dije los beneficios que tendría ella si aceptaba ser la portadora de mis cachorros, al principio pensé que ella aceptaría, pero más tarde me enteré de que escapo del reino y bueno, conoces el resto de la historia, así que creo que no le gustó la idea tanto como yo creí.

Todo lo que Kion escuchaba del rey lo dejaba sin habla, intentaba hablar, pero no lograba formar ninguna palabra por lo tanto lo único que salía de su boca eran balbuceos extraños que al rey le causaba gracia.

Niju: Es por eso por lo que mis guardias debían traerla devuelta Kion, es más importante para mí de lo que te imaginas y es por eso por lo que te traje aquí, para hablar de ella.

Después de algunos segundo Kion pudo volver a hablar, pero aún se encontraba un poco aturdido.

Kion: ¿Porque ella?, es decir tienes más leonas aquí que son más grandes y podrían hacer eso, pero ¿porque ella?

Niju: Ella es la más capacitada Kion, al tener una infancia difícil se hizo ruda, obtuvo resistencia y coraje, además de que cuenta con muchos atributos más y eso la convierte en la candidata perfecta.

Kion: Pero ella no acepto tu oferta, así que no puedes obligarla a que haga algo que no quiere.

Niju: Por supuesto que puedo, ella era parte de mi reino, yo soy su rey así que debe obedecerme en todo lo que yo le diga y tú sabes eso.

Kion: Si, pero no es correcto que un rey abuse de su poder y obligue a alguien a hacer algo así.

Niju: No todos los reyes somos como tu o tu padre Kion.

Kion: Eso lose, pero ella escapo y ahora está un mi reino así que yo soy su rey, por lo tanto, no tiene que obedecerte más a ti.

Niju: Lose y es aquí en donde entra mi propuesta.

Kion: ¿Propuesta?

Niju: Te traje a mi reino y dejé que Alex te diera un pequeño recorrido por el para qué pudieras observar que tengo muchos leones bajo mis disposición y todos ellos están entrenados y listos para hacer lo que les pida, en cualquier momento podría decirles que invadan tu reino y créeme que lo tomarían sin dificultad alguna, pero eso no sería algo que te agradaría así que evítame el tener que dar la orden y tráeme a tu amiga devuelta a mi reino.

Kion: Estas loco si crees que yo hare algo así.

Niju: Piensa antes de responder Kion, tu respuesta podría traerte problemas en el futuro.

Kion: Lo estoy haciendo y no pienso entregarte a Nia.

Niju: sabes, no perderé más mi tiempo, en estos días estaré un poco ocupado, así que te daré siete días para que regreses aquí con tu amiga, de lo contrario tendré que hacerle una visita a tu reino, pero no esperes que sea una visita amistosa, ¿de acuerdo?

Kion se quedó sin contestar solo continuaba mirando al rey de mala manera.

Niju: por favor Kion como rey muestra el respeto que debes de dar y no me dejes hablando solo, así que ¿estás de acuerdo con mi propuesta o no?

Kion: Esta bien – Contesto Kion con los dientes cerrado dando a entender su inconformidad.

Niju: ¡Muy bien!, entonces creo que eso sería todo, fue un placer conocerlo rey Kion, espero verte pronto – dijo Niju en todo de burla hacia Kion.

Kion: ¿Y mis amigos?

Niju: Ellos te esperaran afuera del reino, Alex te llevara con ellos y recuerda Kion, tienes siete días o habrá problemas entre tu y yo.

Kion decidió ignorar a Niju y continuar con su camino hacia la salida de la cueva, una vez afuera se reunió con Alex el cual lo llevo hasta la salida del reino, cuando Kion llego a la salida pudo ver que sus amigos lo esperaban ahí.

Alex: Tus amigos nos siguieron hasta aquí así que conocen el camino de regreso y si quieren llegar antes del anochecer a su reino les recomiendo que se vayan ahora, están solos desde aquí.

Kion: Bien, entonces nos vamos.

Alex: Muy bien, nos veremos pronto Kion y tal vez sea mas pronto de lo que imaginas.

Kion: Honestamente no quiero verlos pronto.

Alex: Quieras o no lo harás Kion así que ten cuidado.

Después de su pequeña conversación Kion se dirigió hacia sus amigos y juntos se marcharon de ese reino, el viaje comenzó un poco silencioso, nadie se atrevía a hablar, Fuli podía observar que Kion se encontraba más distraído de lo normal y con todo lo que había pasado no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo así que decidió preguntarle que era lo que pasaba.

Fuli: ¿Pasa algo Kion?

Kion: ¿Eh?, perdón ¿dijiste algo?

Fuli: Te notas un poco distraído Kion, ¿sucede algo?

Kion: No o tal vez sí, es solo que… no sé qué hacer.

Fuli: ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Kion: No, por el momento no, pero temo que por culpa mía algo pueda ocurrir pronto.

Fuli: ¿Quieres hablar acerca de eso?

Kion: Por el momento no Fuli, no tengo ánimos para hablar ahora mismo, todo lo que quiero hacer es llegar a casa y pensar un poco en esto.

Fuli: Esta bien Kion , en ese caso será mejor continuemos.

Bunga, Fuli y kion continuaron con su camino de regreso al árbol de la vida, desafortunadamente el camino era un poco largo y la noche no tardo en alcanzarlos así que se demoraron mas en poder llegar a su destino, pero después de varias horas de camino lograron llegar a las fronteras del árbol de la vida.

Bunga: Listo para regresar a su reino rey Kion.

Kion: Solo quiero descansar de todo esto así que solo camina Bunga.

Bunga y Fuli decidieron no decir nada al respecto y seguir a kion atreves de las fronteras del árbol de la vida, antes de poder entrar al reino fueron recibidos por Ono el cual les dio una cálida sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo a todos, después de intercambiar unas palabras con Kion fue en busca de todos para poder avisarles que había regresado.

Rani fue la primera en llegar y se alegro mucho al ver que todos habían regresado, pero en especial se alegró de ver a Kion devuelta en el reino así que corrió directamente hacia el y termino chocando contra el causando que los dos cayeran al suelo, sin levantarse Rani comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Kion con dulzura, kion al notar esto comenzó a regresarle la caricia y ambos formaron una bonita escena ahí, después de algunos minutos Rani decidió levantarse para poder dejar que Kion hicieron lo mismo.

Rani: Te extrañe kion.

Kion: Solo me fui un día.

Rani: Pero no me dijiste que te irías.

Kion: Yo no quise irme, me llevaron a la fuerza.

Rani: Lose, Ono me dijo que fue lo que paso, pero me alegra ver que estas de regreso.

Después de algunos minutos todos llegaron y rodearon a Fuli, Bunga y Kion, todos se encontraban felices de que regresaron a salvo y todos se encontraban ansiosos de escuchar la historia acerca del viaje de Kion, pero Kion recordó toda las conversación que había tenido con el rey y todos sus ánimos desaparecieron, Rani pudo notar esto así que decido preguntarle a Kion que es lo que pasaba.

Rani: ¿Estas bien Kion?

Kion: Si, es solo que estoy un poco cansado, será mejor que me vaya a descansar un poco.

Rani: Muy bien entonces ve y en unos minutos te alcanzo.

Después de despedirse Kion se dirigió hacia el gran árbol para descansar un poco, pero Rani pudo notar que había algo extraño con el pero no sabia que es así que decidió preguntarle a Fuli si ella sabia algo al respecto.

Rani: Fuli, puedo hablar contigo a solas por un momento.

Fuli: Por supuesto.

Rani y Fuli decidieron apartarse de todos por un momento para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Fuli: ¿Sucede algo?

Rani: No, es solo que me gustaría pregúntate acerca de Kion, lo noto un poco extraño, es como si pareciera triste o algo parecido, ¿sucedió algo?

Fuli: Te lo diría con gusto Rani, pero yo tampoco se porque esta así, durante nuestro camino de regreso al reino Kion no quiso hablar, solo dijo que temía de que por culpa suya algo pudiera pasar.

Rani: ¿De que algo pueda pasar?, ¿Sabes a que se refería con eso?

Fuli: No, pero antes de reunirse con nosotros kion tuvo una conversación con el Rey de esas tierras, no se acerca de que hayan hablado, pero puede tener alguna relación con lo que él dijo.

Rani: Tal vez

Fuli: Pero podrías intentar hablar con él, estoy segura de que a Kion le serviría conversar contigo

Rani: ¿Eso crees?

Fuli: Si, después de todo a el le gusta pasar tiempo contigo así que podrías hacer que se sienta mejor.

Rani: Esta bien, lo intentare.

Fuli: Bien, te dejo para que vayas con él, si necesitan algo pueden llamarme.

Rani: Esta bien, muchas gracias.

Después de su despedida Rani decidió entrar al gran árbol para poder conversar un momento a solas con Kion, pero al llegar al lugar en donde duermen pudo ver que no Kion no se encontraba ahí así que salió rápidamente del gran árbol para poder buscarlo, su búsqueda inicio en un pequeño arroyo que había cerca del árbol ya que pensó que tal vez Kion fue a buscar un poco de agua para beber pero no logro encontrarlo así que continuo buscándolo en diferentes zonas del reino pero no logro encontrarlo en ningún lado, Rani se detuvo un poco para pensar en donde podría estar Kion y después de algunos minutos logro recordar la pequeña colina a la que Kion fue cuando se sintió mal por creer que ella estaba decepcionado de el así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en dirección a la colina.

Afortunadamente al llegar Rani pudo observar que Kion si estaba ahí pero también pudo notar que no se veía como de costumbre y esto no le gustaba nada a Rani, Rani decidió acercarle lentamente a Kion debido a que no quería asustarlo o algo parecido y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a hablar.

Rani: Hola Kion.

Kion: Hola Rani.

Rani pudo notar tristeza en la respuesta de Kion y eso no fue algo bueno para ella.

Rani: ¿Qué haces aquí kion?

Kion: Vine un momento a observar las estrellas y tomar un poco de aire.

Rani: ¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato?

Kion: No, adelantes, eres bienvenida.

Rani: Gracias.

Ambos reyes estuvieron un tiempo recostados observando las estrellas sin decir ni una sola palabra, Rani quería hablar con Kion acerca de lo que le había pasado, pero pensó que sería mejor dejarlo tranquilo por unos minutos así que decidió relajarse un poco y continuar viendo las estrellas, pero su calma se interrumpió cuando Kion comenzó a hablarle.

Kion: Siento mucho el haber tenido que dejarte sola Rani, sé que prometí que te ayudaría en todo momento, pero me llevaron a la fuerza y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Rani: No te preocupes Kion, Ono me conto todo lo que paso, así que no fue tu culpa, pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí, además solo te fuiste por un día.

Kion: Lose, es solo que no me siento tranquilo al saber que tu te encargas sola de todo.

Rani: Lo hacia antes Kion así que puedo hacerlo aún, además no estuve sola, tu amiga Nia me ayudo.

Kion: ¿Nia?

Rani: Si, por lo visto mi hermano y ella estuvieron hablando y decidieron que como agradecimiento por salvarla sería una buena idea que ella tomara mi lugar en la guardia para que yo me pudiera enfocar en el reino.

Kion: ¿Y qué fue lo que les dijiste?

Rani: Pensé que seria una buena idea así que les dije que sí.

Kion: ¿Enserio?

Rani: Si, ahora ya no debo de preocuparme por tener que estar despierta durante la noche para poder hacer las patrullas nocturnas.

Kion: ¡Qué bien!

Al terminar su conversación hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, Rani podía observar que a pesar de que kion conversara con ella su expresión de miedo y preocupación no desaparecía de el así que decido preguntarle de una vez por todas que era lo que estaba pasando.

Rani: Kion ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Kion: Si, dime ¿qué quieres saber?

Rani: ¿Sucedió algo en el reino al que te llevaron?

Kion: ¿Porque la pregunta?

Rani: Desde que llegaste has estado actuando extraño y puedo ver en tu cara que estas preocupado o asustado por algo, pero no logro entender por qué.

Kion: No, estoy bien Rani, es solo que estoy un poco cansado, no fue muy agradable estar en ese reino.

Rani: Kion sea lo que sea puedes decirme, si paso algo puedes decirme y juntos saldremos de esto. -Dijo Rani mientras comenzaba a tomar la pata de Kion.

Kion soltó un gran suspiro y continúo hablando.

Kion: Es un poco complicado de explicar.

Rani: Adelante, yo te escucho.

Kion dudo en contarle la verdad a Rani y pensé en decirle alguna mentira para distraerla, pero decidió que lo mejor seria que ella lo supiera la verdad.

Kion comenzó a contarle todo a rani, desde que despertó inconsciente y tuvo que estar en su reino, hasta la amenaza que Niju le había echo con atacar el árbol de la vida si no le entregaban a Nia, al terminar de hablar Kion observo la expresión de Rani y pensó que se enojaría con el por haberlos metido en ese problema así que pensó en disculparse.

Kion: antes de que llegaras aquí, pensé en que lo mejor que pude haber echo seria nunca haber llegado aquí.

Rani: Kion, ¿Porque dices eso?

Kion: Solo llegue aquí para traerte problemas a ti y a tu reino Rani, lo hice desde el primer día que llegue, primero con makucha y sus amigos y ahora con Niju, lo siento, al aceptar reinar contigo no creí que algo como esto pudiera llegar a pasar por mi culpa así que lo siento Rani, lo siento mucho, entiendo si no quieres que continúe reinando contigo y lo acepto, este lugar merece a alguien mejor.

Cuando Kion se disculpa hubo un gran silencio entre los dos, Kion no se atrevía a hablar ni a mirar a Rani por todo lo que había echo así que dedico esperar a que ella hablara.

Rani: Kion seré sincera contigo, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar de esto en un mejor momento, pero creo que lo mejor es que sea ahora.

Rani: Cuando tu llegaste a este reino fue de las mejores cosas que pudieron haber pasado, tal vez no lo pude notar al principio porque solía pensar que solo eras un león brabucón más en busca de ayuda pero cuando te fui conociendo mejor pudo ver que estaba completamente equivocada, eres todo lo contrario a lo que solía pensar, resultaste ser un león muy amable y bondadoso con los animales, algo que me encanto de ti, con los días me demostraste porque eres el líder de tu guardia y es porque nunca te importo hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudar a todos los que te necesitaban, antes de que te convirtieras en rey ayudaste a muchos animales que ni siquiera conocías y me demostraste que podrías ser alguien digno para el puesto de rey, pero no únicamente te lo di porque fueras un muy buen león Kion o porque fueras el más amable de aquí, sino porque tú.. tu fuiste el león del que me enamore

Rani: Tú eres el león con el que me encantaría pasar mi vida entera a su lado y no es solo por alguna de tus cualidades Kion, sino porque tu causaste algo en mí que nadie más había hecho, siempre que estoy a tu lado y en cada momento que paso contigo me siento en paz, me siento feliz y eso es algo que no había sentido con nadie más que solo tú, se que tal vez no es el mejor momento para decirlo pero no quiero guardarlo por mas tiempo y no tienes porque pedirme disculpas, has hecho todo lo que me prometiste y aun más, así que no me digas que eres un mal rey Kion porque no lo eres.

Kion escucho todo lo que había dicho Rani y se quedo sin palabras, pero también la preocupación y el miedo que tenia ya no estaban con el en cambio ahora estaba feliz y emocionado.

Kion: Rani, por mucho tiempo yo he querido decirte algo igual pero tenía miedo a que tu no sintieras algo parecido pero creo que es momento de hablar, cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que tu y yo nos llevaríamos mal porque creí que solo eras una leona a la cual le gustaba que la obedecieran pero con el pasar de los días pude conocerte mejor y pude ver que solo lo hacías porque te preocupan los tuyos y solo querías que ellos estuvieran bien, al pasar de los días pude observar cómo verdaderamente eres, eres una leona valiente, amigable, cariñosa y con muchas cualidades más, siempre te importa que los tuyos estén a salvo y esa es una cualidad que compartimos, pero hay algo que me dice que mi lugar es aquí, hay algo que me dice que mi lugar es a tu lado, no sé qué es lo que sea pero cada vez que estoy contigo me siento feliz, siento que todos mis problemas desaparecen, cada momento que compartimos juntos para mi es lo mejor que me puede pasar y no me gustaría que esto terminara.

Kion: Me gustaría pasar toda mi vida aquí, a tu lado, Rani si aún me permites gobernar contigo me gustaría que esta vez no sea solo como compañeros del reino, si no que me gustaría que esta vez lo intentáramos no como compañeros si no como una pareja, tú y yo juntos.

Rani no le dio una respuesta a Kion, solo corrió hacia el y lo tiro con gran emoción al suelo, una vez ahí ambos reyes comenzaron a intercambiar distintas caricias como muestra del gran amor que se tenían, todos sus problemas parecían haber sido olvidados durante esa noche después de varios minutos decidieron que lo mejor seria descansar pero no quisieron regresar al gran árbol, después de discutirlo por unos momentos ambos reyes decidieron quedarse en donde estaban así que se acomodaron felizmente y se prepararon para comenzar una nueva vida juntos.


	10. Un nuevo problema

Capítulo 10

Un nuevo problema

Después de una larga y complicada noche el sol se alzaba con la llegada de un nuevo día, algunos animales comenzaban con sus actividades diarias, pero algunos otros preferían continuar descansando, desafortunadamente esta no era una opción para los reyes de estas tierras, debido a que ambos tenían distintas actividades que hacer y más ahora tienen un nuevo problema al que deberán enfrentarse.

Dia 1

Después de algunos minutos los rayos del sol comenzaron a alcanzar la pequeña colina en donde Kion y Rani se encontraban descansando, el primero en ser alcanzado por la luz fue Kion y esto causó que despertara, al despertar le fue un poco difícil adaptarse a la luz del día, pero después de unos segundos esto ya no representó algún un problema para él.

Kion se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a observar a su alrededor en busca de alguna prueba de que todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior no se tratara de solo un sueño que él hubiera tenido, por suerte no parecía que ese fuera el caso porque al mirar atrás de él pudo encontrarse con Rani la cual aún seguía dormida, Kion decidió recostarse junto a ella para poder pasar un rato con ella y para poder pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, por fin había logrado ser sincero con ella y había salido mejor de lo que él había pensado, Kion estaba feliz porque al fin podía estar al lado de la leona de la cual se había enamorado, sin embargo esto no hacía que se olvidara de la amenaza que había recibido por parte de Niju, Kion no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasaría en los siguientes días, debía de encontrar alguna manera de poder evitar que se hiciera una pelea entre ambos reino pero no sabía si algo así fuera posible.

Kion pudo sentir como Rani comenzaba a despertar así que decidió acercarse a ella y saludarla.

Kion: Buenos días Rani.

Rani: Hola Kion.

Rani aún no se encontraba completamente despierta, pero le alegró ver que Kion se encontraba aún con ella, después de unos segundos decidió ponerse de pie y acercarse a Kion para poder darle una pequeña carica la cual Kion le regreso con mucho gusto.

Kion: Podría acostúmbrame a iniciar mis días así – Habló Kion al terminar su caricia con Rani.

Rani: A mí me encantaría iniciar mis días al lado de mi rey – Dijo Rani mientras le daba una sonrisa a Kion

Kion: Y a mí de mi reina.

Al terminar de hablar Kion le devolvió la sonrisa a Rani y esto causó que Rani comenzará a acariciar la barbilla de Kion en una especie de abrazo, Kion verdaderamente disfrutaba poder hacer esto sin tener que ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero aún no estaba del todo feliz porque continuaba pensando en lo que había hecho, después de algunos minutos ambos leones se separaron y Kion decidió hablar con Rani

Kion: Rani, lamento tener que arruinar el momento, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hablamos anoche.

Rani: ¿En la amenaza que te hicieron?.

Kion: Si, verdaderamente no se me ocurre alguna manera de poder evitar esto, la única manera seria haciendo lo que él dice, pero no puedo abandonar a Nia de esa manera, no después de todo lo que hizo por mi

Rani: No te preocupes Kion, no será necesario, ahora Nia es parte de nuestro reino y mientras ella continúe aquí nada le pasara.

Kion: ¿Entonces qué haremos?

Rani: Si lo que es busca es pelea eso será lo que recibirá.

Kion: ¿Lo dice enserio?

Rani: Si, si en estos días no ocurre nada prepararé a los demás leones para defender el reino.

Kion: Enserio siento mucho por meterte en esto.

Rani: Kion ya hablamos de esto, no tienes por qué disculparte, tú no hiciste nada malo, pero lo mejor será reunir a todos y decirles la verdad.

Kion: Creo que tienes razón, ¿Quieres que los reúna ahora?

Rani: No, hablaremos de esto antes del anochecer, por el momento creo que mi hermano y los demás merecen descansar.

Kion: bien, entonces creo que iré a buscar a Nía, quiero hablar primero con ella.

Rani: Muy bien, yo iré a revisar el reino así que nos vemos más tarde.

Antes de irse Rani se acercó a Kion y le dio una pequeña caricia la cual Kion respondió de misma manera, al terminar Rani lamió la mejilla de Kion y mirándolo a los ojos hablo.

Rani: Tranquilo, saldremos de esto juntos.

Kion le dio una sonrisa a Rani como agradecimiento de lo que había dicho, después de esto ambos fueron por caminos separado, Rani fue a supervisar que todo estuviera bien en el reino y Kion se fue en busca de su amiga.

Kion comenzó a buscar a Nia por alrededor del reino, comenzó en las zonas donde ella solía estar, pero no tuvo suerte, así que decidió ir con la guardia la nocturna para saber si ellos sabían en dónde podría estar, antes de llegar al gran árbol para buscar a la guardia nocturna pudo observar una leona que se encontraba descansando cerca de un lago, al acercarse más para observar de quién se trataba pudo observar que aquella leona era su amiga Nia, Nia pudo escuchar ruidos en su espalda y al voltear pudo ver que Kion se dirigía hacia ella.

Nia: Hola Kion.

Kion: Hola Nia, ¿qué haces aquí?

Nia: Nada en especial, solo descansando un poco y pensando en algunas cosas.

Kion: ¿Y en qué piensas?

Nia: En cosas sin importancia, pero dime ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Kion: Te estaba buscado.

Nia: ¿En serio?

Kion: Si, me gustaría conversar contigo acerca de unas cosas, pero antes de hacerlo, no sé si quieras acompañarme a comer algo, desde que llegué de aquel lugar no he tenido la oportunidad de comer y ahora mismo tengo un poco de hambre.

Nia: Por su puesto, vamos cazare algo para ti.

Kion: Tranquila yo me encargo de eso.

Nia: No, es mi turno de cazar, así que vámonos.

Kion decidió obedecer a Nia así que ambos se fueron caminando en busca de algo de comer, el camino era un poco largo así que decidieron conversar un poco para hacerlo menos aburrido.

Nia: Tuviste una noche ocupada ¿verdad?

Kion: Mmm ¿Porque dices eso?

Nia: Anoche intente buscarte así que fui al gran árbol, pero al llegar no logré encontrarte a ti o a Rani, así que me imagine que tú y la reina durmieron en algún otro lugar o ¿no es así? – Pregunto Nia en un tono burlón hacia Kion.

Kion: Se podría decir que si – Contesto Kion en el mismo tono que Nia.

Nia: Mmm, interesante.

Kion soltó una pequeña carcajada por el comentario de su amiga y después continúo hablando.

Kion: ¿Porque eso te parece interesante?

Nia: Por nada, es solo que me gustaría saber qué fue lo que hicieron anoche y porque quisieron estar solos.

Nia continuaba con su tono burlón hacia Kion y esto ocasionaba que Kion continuará riéndose de lo que decía su amiga.

Kion: ¿Que estas insinuando?

Nia: Yo nada, es solo que es un poco extraño que ustedes dos quisieran estar solos cuando solo son como ustedes dicen "compañeros para reinar".

Kion: Antes de que continúes con tus ideas extrañas te diré que anoche no pasó nada de eso, solo conversamos un poco y nos quedamos dormidos.

Nia: Y que es lo que fue tan importante para que ambos tuvieran que alejarse de todos.

Kion: Rani me contó algunas cosas que pasaron mientras no estaba, como que tú y Baliyo estuvieron hablando y ahora formas parte de la guardia nocturna.

Nia: Oh, ¿entonces ya lo sabes?

Kion: Si y me alegra saber que te aceptaron, pero mi pregunta es ¿desde cuando hablas con él?, antes de irme no querías hablar con nadie más.

Nia: Todo paso la misma noche en que te llevaron, al principio pensé en ir a buscarte, pero pude escuchar que tus amigos ya habían ido por ti, así que no me quedo de otra más que esperar, esa noche no logré dormir así que decidí dar algunas vueltas por el reino, durante mi caminata él se acercó a mí y se presentó, me pregunto si me podía acompañar y le dije que sí, después de intercambiar algunas historias de nuestras vidas me dijo que tenía lo necesario para poder cubrir a Rani en la guardia y me pregunto si me interesaría estar con ellos, tú ya conoces la respuesta, después de eso me acompaño a mi cueva y al siguiente día hablamos con Rani acerca de la idea de la guardia.

Kion: Interesante

Nia: Debo de aceptarlo, es agradable pero antes de que te hagas ideas solo somos amigos.

Kion: Eso ya lo veremos.

Nia: ¡Oye! aquí el enamorado eres tú y hablando de eso, ¿hiciste lo que te dije?

Kion: Pues...

Nia: Si, imagine que no lo harías.

Kion: Es que se podría decir que si lo hice, pero la conversación no la inicie yo.

Nia: ¿Qué?

Kion: Es un poco difícil de explicar.

Nia: Está bien, luego me cuentas, pero dime ¿te dijo que sí?

Kion: Me encantaría decirte lo que ocurrió, pero ya llegamos y tú insististe en que cazarías algo.

Nia: Si lo hare, pero antes dime ¿qué te dijo?

Kion: Te lo diré cuando vuelvas

Nia: Solo dime ¿sí o no?

Kion pensó por un momento si decirle o hacer que continuará con la duda, pero después de unos segundos decidió decirle la verdad

Kion: Esta bien, me dijo que sí.

Nia: ¡En serio!

Kion: Si, ¿ya estas feliz? – pregunto Kion un poco apenado con su amiga

Nia: Más de lo que te puedes imaginas.

Kion: Entonces ¿ya puedes ir a cazar algo?, no estoy jugando cuando digo que tengo hambre

Nia: Está bien, pero cuando regrese tendrás que contarme todo.

Kion: Esta bien.

Mientras Kion esperaba Nia fue en busca de algún animal que pudiera cazar, no tardó mucho en regresar con Kion así que ambos se pusieron a comer, al terminar ambos decidieron continuar con su conversación.

Nia: Muy bien, entonces dime que paso entre ustedes dos.

Kion: Te lo contaré Nia, pero ahora necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

El tono de Kion cambió bruscamente y esto Nia pudo percibirlo y esto causó que la emoción de Nia cambiará de felicidad a tristeza y seriedad.

Kion: Lo siento, pero esto es importan…

Kion no pude terminar de hablar porque su amiga decidió interrumpirlo.

Nia: Siento interrumpirte, pero no es necesario que hables, sé lo que vas a decir.

Kion: ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Nia: Como te había dicho, anoche intenté buscarte para hablar contigo, al no encontrarte en el árbol comencé a buscarte, cuando te encontré vi que conversabas con Rani, al principio pensé en dejarlos solos, pero pude escuchar que la conversación era de mi antiguo reino así que decidí quedarme, después de oír eso pude escuchar todo lo que te hicieron en el reino y la amenaza que Niju te hizo.

La situación comenzó a ponerse un poco tensa, Kion no sabía que responderle a su amiga así que decidió guardar silencio y dejar que ella continuara.

Nia: Cuando terminaste de contarle todo a Rani decidí dejarlos solos, durante mi guardia por el reino no pude evitar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en eso y lamento mucho que esos leones te hayan llevado por culpa mía, cuando llegue a este lugar pensé que todo lo que paso con Niju quedaría solo como un mal recuerdo, jamás imagine que te involucraría a ti o a tu reino de esta manera y me disculpo por haberlo hecho, durante toda la noche pensé en esto y antes de que me encontraras en aquel lago tome una decisión.

Kion: ¿Decisión?

Nia: Si, después de cómo me han tratado todos ustedes no merecen pasar por algo así por culpa mía y ahora menos que tú y Rani comienzan con su vida, así que lo mejor será que yo me vaya, pensé en irme sin avisar, pero antes quería buscarte para despedirme y agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver, pero prefiero que las cosas sean así para que todos puedan continuar con su vida.

Kion pudo observar como de la cara de Nia comenzaban a salir lágrimas así que se acercó a ella y comenzó a hablar

Kion: No tienes por qué hacer eso.

Nia: Es lo mejor para todos y lo sabes.

Kion: Tal vez pienses eso que es lo mejor para todos, pero no lo es para mi

Nia: No hagas esto más difícil Kion, por favor.

Kion: Solo estoy diciendo la verdad Nia, desde cachorros fuiste mi única amiga, siempre cuidaste de mí y nunca me abandonaste, ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor.

Nia: No tienes que devolverme nada Kion

Kion: si debo de hacerlo y además de considerarte como alguien de mi familia ahora eres parte de este reino Nia y le prometí a Rani que no dejaría que algún extraño lastimara a algún habitante y pienso cumplir mi promesa, no dejare que alguien te lastime y haré lo que sea necesario, pero te prometo que nadie te lastimara.

Nia se acercó a Kion y sin poder resistir más comenzó a llorar en su hombro por todo lo que Kion había dicho, Kion solo comenzó a acariciar su cabeza para intentar consolarla, después de todo había logrado que su amiga se quedará con él y mientras eso pase nada malo le sucederá.

Después de esto Nia y Kion continuaron conversando acerca de lo que ocurrió con Kion y Rani la noche pasada y la primera guardia de Nia, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que ambos estaban siendo observados por dos leones desde la lejanía.

León 1: ¿Con eso basta?

León 2: Si, creo que con esto es suficiente.

León 1: Bien, entonces vámonos, tenemos que ponerlo al tanto de todo esto.

León 2: ¿No quiere saber acerca de la reina?.

León 1: No, solo le interesa el, así que vámonos.

El resto del día continuó con normalidad, Kion logró encontrar a su guardia y les mencionó que debían buscarlo en el árbol antes del anochecer, Rani hizo lo mismo con su guardia, les mencionó que debían buscarla en el árbol para un aviso importante, después de varias horas el anochecer estaba por llegar y todos se encontraban reunidos, así que Kion y Rani comenzaron a hablar.

Comenzaron aclarando quiénes eran los leones que se había llevado a Kion y a donde es que se lo había llevado, después Kion contó todo lo que había visto dentro del reino y contó lo que le había dicho el rey, ambos continuaron con la amenaza que le hizo al reino pero decidieron omitir la parte del intercambio de Nia para evitar conflictos que esto pudiera ocasionar, al terminar de hablar ambos reyes pudieron ver que había muchas dudas así que decidieron ir con sus respectivas guardias para poder hablar mejor con ellos

KION

Ono: esto no es bueno, nada bueno.

Kion: Lose, he intentado pensar en alguna manera de evitar esto, pero parece que no hay ninguna.

Besthe: hemos peleado contra muchos otros animales antes, podemos contra el ¿no?

Kion: Podemos intentarlo, pero Fuli y Bunga pudieron verlo y no se parece a nada contra lo que no hayamos enfrentado antes.

Fuli: Es cierto, él es un invasor hace esto desde hace tiempo así que será difícil poder hacer algo.

Bunga: Y tiene un ejército.

Anga: Entonces ¿qué haremos?

Kion: Cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero lo mejor será prepararnos, hablé con Rani y por el momento Nia la sustituirá en la guardia nocturna, yo intentaré unirme con ustedes cuando me sea posible, pero ahora debemos ir separados para poder cubrir más terrenos, no sabemos si intentarán hacer algo

Kion continuó hablando con su guardia y juntos intentaban hacer algún plan para poder defender el reino.

RANI

Surak: pueden intentar atacarnos, hemos lidiado con leones como ellos y nadie ha podido superarnos

Rani: Kion me contó cómo es y no es nada parecido a algo que nos hayamos enfrentado antes.

Nirmala: Deberemos de aumentar la seguridad para evitar que intenten algo.

Rani: lose, prepararé a algunos otros leones para que ayuden a Ullu y a Ono a vigilar las entradas del reino.

Baliyo: Pero Kion aún tiene su rugido, podemos vencerlo con él.

Rani: Kion lo intentó, pero descubrió que él también lo tuvo y conoce todos los secretos del rugido por lo que no será muy efectivo contra él.

Nia: Ayudaré de la manera que sea Rani, solo dime que necesitas y considéralo hecho.

Rani: Gracias Nia, pero por el momento Baliyo te dirá qué hacer, en mi ausencia él se encargará de liderar la guardia.

Ambos reyes continuaron conversando con sus respectivas guardias, pero después de varios minutos Kion y Rani volvieron a unirse para poder hablar.

Rani: Como les dijimos antes, esto no será algo fácil pero juntos podremos salir de esto.

Kion: Por el momento lo mejor será que se comience con la guardia nocturna, los demás vayan a descansar, será necesario para poder vigilar el reino.

Ambas guardias obedecieron a sus reyes, la guardia nocturna comenzó con su recorrido alrededor del reino mientras que la guardia de Kion se acercó a él para poder conversar con él.

La atención de Rani se vio interrumpida debido a que pudo observar cómo su amiga Ullu se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Rani: ¿Ullu Sucede algo? - pregunto Rani al llegar con su amiga.

Ullu: lamento interrumpirlos Rani, pero alguien los busca en la frontera.

Rani: ¿Son esos leones otra vez?

Ullu: No, esta vez se trata de un ave, es pequeña, pero dice que conoce a Kion.

Rani: ¿Te dijo su nombre?

Ullu: Si, aunque no logré escucharlo muy bien, pero creo haber escuchado que se llama Azul.

Rani: ¿Azul?

Ullu: Si o eso creo.

Rani: Muy bien, iré por Kion nos vemos en la frontera en unos minutos.

Ullu: Si Rani.

Mientras Ullu regresó a la frontera para vigilar al extraño visitante Rani fue en busca de Kion, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo debido a que se encontraba conversando con sus amigos, pero decidió interrumpir su conversación para decirle lo que Ullu le dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos comenzaron a ir hacia la frontera, durante el camino Rani le dijo todos los detalles que Ullu le había dado.

Kion: Le dijo su nombre.

Rani: si, pero Ullu no logro escuchar bien, pero cree que se llama azul.

Kion:¿ Azul? eso no es un nombre ¿o sí?

Rani: es lo que yo pensé, pero dijo que te conocía.

Kion: no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien llamado así.

Rani: pues estás por recordarlo.

Al llegar a la frontera Kion y Rani se dirigieron hacia la entrada para poder ver de quien se trataba, al llegar pudieron ver un ave pequeña acercarse a ellos, al mirarlo más de cerca Kion pudo ver quien era esta misteriosa ave.

Kion: ¿Zazu?

Ave: Oh Por fin llegaron, no te lo tomes a mal Kion, pero este lugar asusta.

Kion: ¿Zazu qué estás haciendo aquí?

Zazu: También me alegra saber que estás bien Kion, gracias por preguntar.

Kion: oh, lo siento, es solo que no esperaba verte aquí.

Rani: ¿Lo conoces?

Kion: Si, es el sirviente de mis padres.

Zazu: Mayordomo por favor, ya habíamos hablado acerca de eso.

Kion: Bien, es el mayordomo de mis padres.

Zazu: Permítame presentarme majestad, mi nombre es Zazu actual mayordomo del rey Simba y la reina Nala y antiguo supervisor del joven Kion.

Rani: ¿supervisor?, necesitabas que te vigilaran.

Kion: No, es que yo…

Zazu: por supuesto que necesitaba que lo vigilaran. antes de ser nombrado líder de la guardia de león al joven Kion le encantaba meterse en todo tipo de problemas y yo era el encargado de vigilar que no saliera lastimado de ellos.

Al terminar de escucharlo Rani soltó una pequeña risa.

Zazu: puedo contarle algunas historias si tiene tiempo.

Rani: Eso me encantaría.

Kion: Gracias, pero no será necesario, además mira el sol, está por anochecer y no queremos quitarte el tiempo Zazu.

Rani: Tranquilo Kion, puede quedarse a dormir e irse por la mañana si eso quiere.

Zazu: agradezco su oferta majestad, pero Kion tiene razón las historias tendrán que esperar, solo vine a darles un mensaje del rey Simba y la reina Nala

Kion: ¿Mensaje?,¿ sucede algo con mis padres?

Zazu: No te preocupes Kion, todo está bien en las praderas, es solo que tus padres solicitan la presencia de ambos en la roca del rey debido a que tiene un aviso que darles.

Rani: parece importante.

Zazu: Oh por supuesto que lo es.

Kion: ¿De qué se trata?

Zazu: Lo siento Kion mis órdenes son solo dar este mensaje, no puedo decir nada más.

Kion: Está bien Zazu, pero este no es el mejor momento, estamos un poco ocupado aquí y además…

Rani: Comunícale al rey Simba y a la reina Nala que los veremos mañana al amanecer.

Zazu: Con gusto majestad, debo irme para poder llegar a la roca del rey a tiempo, tengan una agradable noche y nos vemos mañana.

Zazu se despidió de ambos reyes y se fue en dirección en la roca del rey, Kion no estaba muy convencido de la decisión que había tomado Rani así que decidió hablar con ella.

Kion: ¿Rani estás segura de que quieres ir?

Rani: Si o acaso ¿no quieres ver a tu familia?

Kion: Por supuesto que quiero verlos, pero tenemos cosas que hacer en el reino y no debemos olvidar lo que niju hará.

Rani: No lo he olvidado, pero creo que será una buena idea olvidarnos de esto por unos momentos, además parece que tu familia tiene algo importante que decirnos.

Kion: Pero es un viaje muy largo, si deseas llegar en el amanecer como le dijiste a Zazu tendremos que salir muy temprano.

Rani: Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ahora.

Rani pudo ver que Kion no se veía muy convencido por su decisión así que decidió comenzar a acariciarlo con su cabeza.

Rani: tranquilo Kion, sé que no te parece una muy buena idea por todo lo que está sucediendo, pero créeme que esto nos ayudará a ambos.

Después de pensarlo por algunos segundo Kion decidió confiar en Rani.

Kion: Bien, pero regresaremos en la noche, no quiero volver a dejar el reino un día entero

Después de compartir algunas caricias ambos reyes se dirigieron a su hogar para poder prepararse para el día de mañana.

Notas

Hola, nuevamente espero que se encuentren bien, siento mucho si este capítulo no fue tan interesante como otros pero es como una introducción a todo lo que sucederá en los siguientes capítulos así que los demás estarán mucho mejor, también siento si hay más errores de lo normal, hace unos días salí de mi casa por una situación un poco complicada, desafortunadamente no he podido regresar así que la mayor parte del capítulo fue escrita en el teléfono y descubrí que no es muy cómodo hacerlo, por suerte logré encontrar un lugar para poder publicar este capítulo. pero espero que en unos días todo regrese a la "normalidad"

Respecto al viaje a la roca del rey desde el árbol de la vida, sé que es un viaje largo y creo recordar que por el atajo de Azaad eran mínimo 3 días, pero quise cambiarlo un poco y hacer el viaje solo de varias horas, espero no les moleste, por el momento eso es todo, cuídense y espero poder traerles el siguiente capítulo en unos días.


	11. Una visita a las praderas

Capítulo 11

Una visita a las praderas

Dia 2

El día comenzó más temprano de lo habitual, Kion y Rani se preparaban para poder viajar al antiguo hogar de kion, debido a que sus padres deseaban verlos para poder darles un anuncio importante, después de conversar por algunos momentos decidieron que era momento de irse, al salir del gran árbol ambos pudieron observar que Nia y Baliyo estaban esperándolos.

Kion y Rani: ¿Sucede algo? - preguntaron preocupados por la presencia de ambos.

Nia: Tranquilos, todo está bien.

Baliyo: Si, solo queríamos despedirnos.

Rani se alegró al escuchar la intenciones de su hermano y amiga, después de compartir una amigable sonrisa continúo hablando.

Rani: Solo nos vamos por unas horas.

Kion: Volveremos al anochecer, no es necesario despedirse.

Nia: Lo sabemos, pero aun así decidimos venir.

Antes de partir hacia las praderas Baliyo quiso hablar un momento con Rani así que se alejaron algunos momentos de Nia y Kion para poder conversar.

RANI

Baliyo: ¿Enserio quieren ir solos?

Rani: Si, ¿hay algo malo en eso?

Baliyo: Después de lo que le paso a Kion no quiero dejarte sola, sé que estarás con el pero aun así no estoy completamente seguro de dejar que se vayan los dos solos, algo les podría pasar.

Rani no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa por la reacción de Baliyo

Rani: Tranquilo hermanito, Kion y yo podemos cuidarnos solos, además será un viaje rápido y necesitamos que ustedes se queden aquí por si quieren intentar algo mientras nosotros no estamos.

Baliyo: Si, eso lose, pero aún no estoy completamente seguro de dejarte sola, no me gustaría que algo te pasara

Rani: Gracias por preocuparte Baliyo, pero te prometo que estaré bien, cuando lleguemos al hogar de Kion no habrá manera alguna de que puedan lastimarme así que tranquilo, nada malo me pasará.

Al terminar de hablar Rani se acercó a su hermano para darle una amable caricia como si de un abrazo se tratara y desde de unos segundo Baliyo decidió devolverlo, al terminar observaron a Nia y Kion conversar así que decidieron conversar por unos minutos más.

KION

Kion: Confió en que al regresar te encontraré aquí aún.

Nia: ¿Enserio crees que me iré mientras ustedes no están?

Kion: No, es solo que quiero estar seguro.

Nia: Tranquilo Kion, si aún me quisiera marchar lo hubiera hecho mientras dormías.

Kion: No es muy agradable escuchar eso.

Al terminar de hablar ambos amigos comenzaron a reír por todo lo que habían dicho anteriormente, pero después de unos segundos continuaron hablando.

Kion: ¿Estas segura de que quieres quedarte?, estoy seguro de que a mi mamá y a mi hermana les alegraría verte después de todo este tiempo.

Nia: Gracias y también me agradaría volver a verlas, pero debo quedarme a vigilar el reino, ahora que soy parte de la guardia debo cumplir con mis responsabilidades.

Kion: Está bien.

Nia: Pero por favor no les digas que estoy aquí, cuando las vea quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Kion: ¿Estas segura?

Nia: Si y creo que alguien te espera - dijo Nia mientras le hizo una seña a Kion para que volteara, al mirar atrás de él Kion pudo observar que Rani se encontraba esperándolo para irse así que decidió apresurarse.

Kion: Creo que me tengo que ir, si Niju intenta algo o viene al reino mientras no estamos busca a todos y aléjate de él.

Nia: Tranquilo Kion, no me pasará nada y no creo que intente algo hoy así que tranquilízate y disfruta el día con Rani y tú familia, después de todo lo que ha pasado necesitas un descanso.

Kion: Si, tal vez tengas razón.

Nia: Nosotros nos encargaremos de que nada pase así que ve y disfruta el día.

Ambos amigos compartieron una pequeña caricia antes de tomar caminos separados, Kion se reunió con Rani para poder iniciar su viaje y Nia regresó con Baliyo para poder continuar con la vigilancia del reino.

Horas después…

Kion y Rani continuaban caminando en dirección hacia las praderas, no faltaba mucho para poder llegar, pero Rani podía ver que Kion se encontraba un poco distraído así que decidió hablar con él.

Rani: ¿Emocionado?

Kion: Un poco, me emociona volver a ver a mi familia, pero aun sigo preocupado por el reino.

Rani: Tranquilo, recuerda que hicimos esto para poder olvidarnos un poco de todo lo que esta pasado, sé que no será fácil, pero puedes intentarlo.

Kion: Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Rani: Y no sé qué es lo que pienses tú, pero creo que lo mejor será que tu familia no se entere de todo lo qué pasó con Niju.

Kion: Si, también pensé en eso y lo mejor será no involucrarlos, no quiero que alguien salga lastimado por culpa mía.

Ambos reyes continuaron caminando en completo silencio, Rani no podía evitar observar a Kion el cual aún se notaba un poco distraído, estaba por preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero Kion se adelantó y comenzó a hablar.

Kion: sabes algo.

Rani: ¿Qué?

Kion: aún me pregunto, qué debe de ser tan importante para que mis padres quieran vernos a los dos en el reino.

Rani: ¿Crees que sea algo malo?

Kion: No, Zazu no se veía preocupado ayer así que debe de ser alguna otra cosa, pero me pregunto ¿qué es?

Rani: Lo descubriremos al llegar así que andando.

Minutos después…..

Después de caminar por algunos minutos más Kion pudo observar que habían llegado a los límites del reino de su padre, al cruzarlo Kion miró a Rani y sonriendo le dijo

Kion: Llegamos Rani, bienvenida a mi antiguo hogar.

Rani observó el antiguo reino de Kion con fascinación, durante su vida había escuchado algunas veces de las praderas, pero nunca había podido tener la oportunidad de visitarlas, hasta ahora.

Mientras Rani continuaba observando el reino, Kion miró a los alrededores para buscar alguna pista de sus padres, pero después de algunos minutos no logro encontrar nada.

Kion: Esperaba ver a mis padres aquí, después de todo sabían que vendríamos.

Rani: Tal vez llegamos más temprano de lo que esperaban.

Kion: Podría ser, creo que tendremos que buscarlos nosotros mismos.

Rani: Muy bien, entonces vamos.

Ambos leones continuaron adentrándose por el reino, Kion pudo observar que no cambiaron muchas cosas desde que se fue y eso lo alegraba ya que desvía que nadie había intentado atacar el reino.

Después de caminar por algunos minutos Kion pudo observar que algunos arbustos se movían a su alrededor, esto lo comenzó a alertar así que decidió ir a revisar qué era lo que se escondía tras los arbusto, pero antes de llegar fue fuertemente empujado al suelo por otro león, Rani observó eso y fue corriendo a ayudarlo.

León: Quién eres tú y que es lo que haces a…. ¿Kion?

El golpe causó que Kion quedara un poco aturdido así que tardó un poco en lograr ver quien era el león que lo había atacado, pero cuando logró recuperar sus sentidos pudo ver que no se trataba de un león si no de una leona.

Kion: ¿Vitani?

Vitani: Kion yo…

Vitani no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue empujada por una extraña leona, al levantarse Vitani pudo observar a la leona que la arrojó y pudo notar que no la había visto antes así que pensó que se trataba de una intrusa.

Aun en el suelo Kion pudo observar como Rani y Vitani se miraban con furia y estaban a punto de atacarse.

Kion: ¡NO! ¡ALTO!

Ambas leonas se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de Kion y pudieron observar que se dirigía hacia ellas, pero después de unos segundos retomaron su posición de ataque.

Kion: Tranquilas por favor .

Rani: ¿Quién es ella y porque te ataco? – Pregunto Rani mientras miraba molesta a Vitani

Vitani: ¿Quién es ella y porque me ataco? – Pregunto Vitani mientras observaba de la misma manera a Rani

Kion: por favor ambas tranquilícense, esto solo fue un malentendido.

Rani y Vitani podían escuchar lo que Kion les pedía, pero ninguna decía ceder, Kion continuó insistiendo el que se tranquilizaran y después de varios intentos ambas decidieron tranquilizarse.

Kion: Gracias.

Vitani: ¿Quién eres tú y porque crees que puedes atacarme de esa manera?

Rani: Mejor dime ¿quién eres tú y porque lo atacaste a él?

Vitani: Mi nombre es Vitani, soy la encargada de defender este reino, a sus habitantes y a la familia real de cualquier invasor como tú y mejor dime quién eres y qué es lo que haces aquí o no me importará que Kion te conozca y me encargaré de que no vuelvas a pisar este reino nunca más.

Kion: ¿Enserio continuarán discutiendo?

Rani: Tú no te metas Kion

Kion decidió obedecer a Rani y solo observó como ambas leonas discutirá frente a él.

Vitani: Me lo dirás ¡Si o No! - dijo Vitani enfurecida mientras mostraba sus garras como forma de amenaza.

Rani: Mi nombre es Rani, soy líder de la guardia nocturna, Reina del árbol de la vida y no solo conozco a Kion, él y yo somos pareja y si vuelves a hacerle lo que le hiciste antes, haré que te arrepientas por solo haberte le acercado.

Vitani se quedó sin palabras al haber escuchado todo lo que había dicho, decidió no responderle, pero apenada miró a Kion y le pregunto.

Vitani: ¿Ella es tu…?

Kion decidió no responderle, sólo le dio una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza para contestar su pregunta.

Rani: ¿hay algún problema?

Vitani: No, es solo que no sabía que eras la compañeras de Kion, al no saber quién eras creí que serías una invasora o algo parecido y me gustaría pedirte una disculpa por haber hecho eso.

Rani pudo ver que Vitani se había tranquilizado así que decidió hacer lo mismo.

Rani: No tienes que disculparte conmigo, es solo que quiero saber porque arrojaste a Kion de esa manera.

Vitani: No sabía que se trataba de él, si lo hubiera sabido antes no hubiera hecho nada de eso, lo siento Kion.

Kion: No hay problema Vitani, pero cambiando un poco el tema, ¿dónde está tu guardia?

Vitani: No suelen haber muchos problemas por aquí así que decidimos separarnos para poder vigilar mejor el reino, yo vigilo esta entrada y suelo ahuyentar a todos los animales que quieran invadir el reino y nuevamente les pido una disculpa por haberlos atacado, no esperaba que vinieran de visita.

Kion: No te preocupes por eso, me alegra ver que cumples con tu deber en la guardia, pero ¿sabes dónde están mis padres?, me ayudarías mucho si me evitas el tener que buscarlos.

Vitani: Si, ambos están en la roca del rey, no suelen salir mucho desde que…

Además de callarse antes de responderle, Kion pudo observar que Vitani comenzó a actuar de forma extraña.

Kion: perdón, pero ¿sucede algo?

Vitani: No, todo está bien, pero creo que lo mejor será que vayas a verlos, tienen algo importante que decirte.

Kion: ¿Tú también lo sabes?

Vitani: ¿Saber qué?

Kion: Ese anuncio tan importante que mis padres quieren decirnos.

Vitani: Oh, eso, sí, pero será mejor que ellos sean quienes te lo cuenten, no quiero meterme en problemas por hablar.

Kion: Bien, entonces iremos a buscarlos, nos vemos más tarde.

Vitani: Si, está bien y suerte.

Después de una rápida despedida Y de todo lo que había pasado anteriormente Kion y Rani continuaron con su camino ahora hacia la roca del rey, pero en el camino Rani decidió hablar un poco con Kion

Rani: ¡vaya bienvenida! – dijo Rani aun molesta por lo que había pasado.

Kion: Tranquila, no logré conocerla mucho, pero por lo que me contó mi hermana es una buena leona.

Rani: ¿Enserio?, pues no lo parece.

Kion: Solo cumple con su deber, además ella no sabía que vendríamos, solo lo saben mis padres y Zazu.

Rani: Lose, pero aun así no me agrado su manera de recibirnos.

Kion: Sabes esto me recuerda a alguien que conocí al llegar al árbol de la vida, que si no mal recuerdo me recibió de la misma manera que como Vitani lo hizo y estoy seguro de que sabes de quien hablo.

Rani intento saber a lo que Kion se refería y después de pensar por algunos segundos logro recordar la noche en la que Kion y ella se conocieron.

Rani: Se que hablas de mí, pero nuestro caso fue distinto.

Kion: Si, después de conocernos no quisiste aceptarme en tu reino.

Rani: No me refería a eso.

Kion: Pero es verdad, si tu abuela no hubiera hablado contigo las vidas de ambos hubieran sido distintas a como lo son hoy.

Rani: Y me alegro de que eso no haya pasado, después de todo concerté fue de las mejores cosas que me han podido pasar.

Ambos reyes se detuvieron un momento para poder intercambiara algunas carisias, después de algunos segundos ambos decidieron continuar con su camino, tras caminar por algunos minutos más lograron ver la gran roca del rey y pudieron observar que en la punta se encontraban los padres de Kion descansando, al verlos Kion decidió correr hacia ellos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a llamarlos, ellos al ver a Kion se levantaron y felices se dirigieron hacia su hijo.

Kion: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Simba y Nala: ¡Kion!

Al encontrarse al fin Kion y sus padres comenzaron a intercambiar caricias y algunas palabras de bienvenida, Rani se encontraba un poco lejos de ellos, le alegraba que Kion se encontrara con su familia y no quería arruinar el momento así que decidió esperarlos.

Kion: Me alegra mucho volver a verlos.

Simba: Nosotros también estamos felices de verte kion.

Nala: Pero ¿viniste solo?

Kion: No, vine con Rani.

En ese momento todos miraron a Rani así que decidió acercarse para poder saludar.

Rani: Me alegro verlos nuevamente rey Simba y reina Nala.

Simba: También nos alegra volver a verte Rani, pero solo llámanos por nuestros nombres, no es necesario incluir los títulos reales ahora mismo.

Rani: Esta bien – Dijo Rani mientras les daba una sonrisa a los padres de Kion.

Simba: Llegaron más temprano de lo que esperábamos.

Nala: Si y espero que no hayan tenido problemas para poder llegar hasta aquí.

Rani: No, por fortuna fue un viaje tranquilo.

Simba: Me alegra oír eso.

Kion estaba feliz de volver a reunirse con su familia, sin embargo, aún se encontraba un poco preocupado porque no sabía porque sus padres querían verlos.

Kion: Zazu nos dijo que querían vernos para decirnos algo importante.

Simba: Todo está bien, solo queríamos conversar con ustedes un poco y darles una noticia.

Kion: ¿Sucedió algo?

Nala: Tranquilo kion, todo está bien, pero hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora mismo debo de dirigir la cacería de esta mañana.

Kion: Oh, está bien, pero ¿no Kiara se encargaba de eso?

Nala: Aun esta dormida así que la dirigiré yo para que ella pueda descansar.

Rani: Puedo ayudarla si me lo permite.

Nala: Gracias Rani, pero no quiero quitarte el tiempo.

Rani: No es una pérdida de tiempo, la ayudaría con mucho gusto.

Después de pensar por algunos segundos Nala decidió acceder a la petición de Rani.

Nala: Muy bien, entonces creo que lo mejor será irnos, cuando más pronto empecemos más pronto terminaremos.

Después de una rápida despedida Rani y Nala fueron a buscar a las demás leonas de reino para poder iniciar la cacería.

Simba: Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo hijo.

Kion: Si, creo que sí.

Simba: Debo de ir a vigilar que todo esté bien en el reino, ¿deseas acompañarme?

Kion: ¡Claro!

Antes de comenzar con su recorrido, ambos leones se dirigieron a una pequeña laguna que estaba cerca de la roca del rey para poder beber un poco de agua, después de algunos minutos Simba y Kion comenzaron a recorrer el reino, durante el recorrido Kion se encontró con muchos de los animales que había salvado cuando él y su guardia se encargaban de proteger el reino, algunos se acercaban para poder conversar un poco con Kion y conocer más de su nueva vida y algunos otros se acercaban para preguntar por sus amigos, después de conversar con algunos animales Kion y Simba decidieron descansar un momento en un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos.

Kion: Me alegra ver que todos están bien.

Simba: No ha habido muchos problemas aquí desde que te fuiste, ahora ya solo tenemos que lidiar con alguno invasores que no desean respetar el ciclo de la vida, pero la guardia de Vitani se encarga de eso.

Kion: Losé, pude hablar con ella antes de encontrarlos.

Simba: ¿Enserio?

Kion: Si, aunque no fue muy agradable para Rani.

Simba: ¿por qué?

Kion: Tuvieron una pequeña discusión, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse.

Simba: Esta bien, pero hablando de ella, como te ha ido en tu nueva vida como rey.

En ese momento Kion se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que se convirtió en rey, pensó en las cosas malas y buenas que había logrado hacer, también recordó todo lo que estaba pasando con Niju, pero como acordaron el y Rani decidió no decirle nada de eso a su padre.

Kion: Por el momento bien, al principio fue un poco difícil porque era algo nuevo para mí, pero voy mejorando.

Simba: Me alegra escucha eso.

Kion y Simba continuaron conversando acerca de las cosas que habían sucedido desde que Kion se fue, hablaron de la preparación que le daban a Kira y a Kovu para que ambos se encargaran de liderar el reino cuando sea su momento, también conversaron acerca de las cosas que Kion y Rani habían hecho en su reino y de algunas cosas que planeaban hacer, después de varios minutos de conversación Simba creyó que sería momento de regresar así que ambos se levantaron y se fueron en dirección a la roca del rey.

Al llegar pudieron observar que Nala y Rani estaban esperándolos en la entrada, después de conversar por algunos minutos decidieron entrar a la cueva, al entrar pudieron ver a Kovu sentado junto a Kiara, al acercarse más todos pudieron observar que aún seguía dormida.

Kion: Después de todo este tiempo ¿aún continúa dormida?

Kovu: Si, debe de descansar bien, después de todo no es fácil estar en su situación.

Kion: ¿Su situación?

En ese momento Rani y Kion comenzaron a observarse con cierta curiosidad debido a que ninguno entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Kion: ¿Ella está bien verdad?

Nala: Si, solo está un poco cansada.

Kion: Está Bien, pero su ¿situación?, kovu a que te refieres con su situación.

Kovu: ¿No lo sabes aún?

Kion: No, puedes decirme qué es lo que le pasa a mi hermana.

Kovu estaba por hablar, pero pudo notar que Simba y Nala comenzaron a mirarlo con un poco de furia así que decidió quedarse callado, Kion al no recibir respuesta comenzó a molestarse y después de algunos segundos más de espero comenzó a gritar.

Kion: ¡Alguien puede decirme que es lo que le pasa a mi hermana!

Kiara: ¿Kion?

Kion pudo ver que Kiara comenzaba a despertar, Kion pensó que tal vez él tenía la culpa de haberla despertado, pero no le importo porque le alegra ver que estaba bien.

Kion: Kiara, ¿estás bien?

Kiara: Si, pero ¿cuándo llegaste?

Kion: Hace algunas horas.

Kiara: ¿Y no me despertaron?.

Kovu: Tus padres pensaron que sería buena idea dejarte descansar.

Kiara: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

Nala: Pensamos que podrías estar cansada.

Kiara: Si, pero les dije que me despertaran cuando Kion llegará.

Simba: Lo sabemos, pero quisimos dejarte dormir un poco más.

En ese momento Kion y Rani no lograban entender que era de lo que estaba hablando, solo pudieron observar que Kiara comenzaba a molestarse.

Kiara: Solo díganme que no han dicho nada.

Simba y Nala: No

Kiara: Bien

Kion: Perdón, pero no estoy entendiendo nada, que no debían de decirme, de qué están hablando y porque aún nadie me dice cuál es ese anuncio tan importante que tienen que decirnos a Rani y a mi

Kiara comenzó a mirar a sus padres y comenzó a hacerles señas, Kion pudo observar esto, pero aún no lograba entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Kiara: Tranquilo Kion, Yo mandé a Zazu ayer para que fuera a buscarlos y los trajera al reino con el pretexto de que había un anuncio importante para los dos, también le dije a mamá y a papá que no te dijeran nada cuando llegarás y que si estaba dormida me despertaran para poder hablar contigo, pero en eso último no me ayudaron.

Kion: ¿Entonces no hay ningún anuncio importante y solo querías que viniéramos al reino para que pudieras hablar conmigo?

Simba: Si hay un anuncio, pero es más una sorpresa.

Kion: ¿Y cuál es esa sorpresa?

Todos en la habitación comenzaron a observar a Kiara la cual aún seguía recostada sobre el piso, Kion pudo notar eso y se quedó en espera de que alguien hablara.

Kiara: Kion, necesitaba que vinieras aquí porque quería decirte esto personalmente.

Kion decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que su hermana continuara hablando.

Kiara: Kion, en unas semanas nuestra familia tendrá 3 nuevos integrantes.

Kion: ¿Qué? ¿por qué?

Kiara decidió no contestar y comenzó a levantarse de donde estaba recostada, al levantarse Kion pudo observar a su hermana y pudo notar que su estómago había crecido más de lo normal así que eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Kion: Tú estás…

Kiara: ¡Si!, ¡estoy embarazada!

En ese momento Kion no pudo describir lo que sintió, todos sus problemas, preocupaciones y miedos fueron reemplazados por una enorme felicidad.

Todos a su alrededor pudieron ver la reacción de Kion y se alegraron al verlo feliz, en especial Kiara.

Kiara: ¿Estás feliz?

Kion: ¿Yo?, por supuesto que sí, quiero decir quien no se alegraría de oír eso.

Sin decir nada más Kion se acercó a su hermana y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza mientras decía.

Kion: Felicidades hermana.

Kiara: Gracias Kion - dijo mientras comenzaba a regresarle las caricias a su hermano.

Todos a su alrededor decidieron sumarse a la felicidad de ambos hermanos, todos inclusive Rani la cual fue a felicitar a Kiara.

Kion: ¿y cómo es que sabes que son 3?

Kiara: Rafiki me revisó y dijo que pudo sentir 3 cachorros dentro de mí.

Kion: ¿y qué es lo que serán?

Kiara: tranquilo Kion, no hay manera de saberlo hasta que nazcan.

Kion: ¿Entonces es por eso por lo que no sales de aquí?

Kiara: Si, las primeras semanas si me dejaban salir, pero desde que mi estómago creció papá y mamá no me dejan salir de aquí.

Simba: Es por el bien de tu hermana y los cachorros Kion, tu hermana debe quedarse aquí para poder estar a salvo.

Kion: Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿no creen que están exagerando un poco?

Nala: Nada de eso Kion, tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero lo harás cuando Rani y tu pasen por esto.

Al escuchar eso Rani y Kion comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos y esto causo que todos los que estaban con ellos comenzaran a reírse.

Nala: Después podemos continuar hablando, ahora lo mejor será comer un poco.

Todos decidieron obedecer a Nala y se fueron a comer aunque mientras comían Kion continuaba haciéndole preguntas a su hermana respecto a su embarazo las cuales ella contestaba con mucho gusto, al terminar de preguntar Kion decidió continuar comiendo, al terminar de comer Kion decidió salir un poco para poder tomar el sol, pero pudo observar que este se comenzaba a ocultar, Kion pensó que sería una buena idea regresar a su reino para poder irse antes de que oscureciera, al regresar a la cueva para poder buscar a Rani pudo observar que ella estaba conversando con su familia, pudo notar que todos se veían felices aunque no sabía que era de lo que conversaban no quiso interrumpirlos así que decidió volver a salir de la cueva, Kiara pudo notar lo que su hermano hizo y decidió ir con él.

Al salir pudo observar que Kion se encontraba mirando el reino, pero parecía que pensaba en algo así que decidió acercarse a él.

Kiara: ¿Todo bien Kion?

Kion: Eh, Si, solo vine a pensar en algunas cosas

Kiara decidió acomodarse a un lado de su hermano para poder observar el reino con él.

Kion: ¿Debes de estar aquí?

Kiara: ¿No quieres que este aquí?

Kion: No, no me refería a eso, lo que quise decir es que si te dejan estar aquí.

Kiara: Ah, sí, solo no me dejan salir porque creen que puede pasarme algo, pero estando aquí contigo no creo que eso pase.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una amigable sonrisa para después continuar viendo el reino, Kiara aun podía ver que Kion no se encontraba bien así que decidió preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba.

Kiara: Sucede algo ¿verdad?

Kion: No, porque lo dices.

Kiara: Somos hermanos Kion, se cuándo estas bien y cuando no lo estas y ahora mismo no te ves muy bien.

Después de pensar por algunos segundo kion pensó que no podría ocultarle la verdad a su hermana, pero no quería preocuparla por el estado en el que se encontraba así que decidió no decirle la verdad y contarle otra cosa.

Kion: No pasa nada, solo recordé algunas cosas.

Kiara: ¿Enserio?

Kion: Si, recordé algunos de mis días aquí, cuando no era más que un cachorro y solo debía de preocuparme por mantener el reino y a sus habitantes a salvo.

Kiara: Esos eran buenos tiempos.

Kion: Lose, realmente disfrutaba hacer eso.

Kiara: ¿Entonces no te gusta tu nueva vida?

Kion: ¡Si!, me gusta mucho mi nueva vida, pero.… es solo que a veces extraño el ser un cachorro.

Kiara no pudo soltar una pequeña risa por el comentario de su hermano, pero después continuó hablando con él.

Kiara: Yo también lo extraño, me gustaba ir de un lado a otro jugando y preparándome para poder ser reina con Tiifu y Zuri

Kion: Hablando de ellas ¿dónde están?

Kiara: Suelen estar con las demás leonas del reino, desde que mis padres me mantienen encerrada en la cueva por el embarazo no las he visto mucho.

Kion: Sigo pensando que exageran un poco.

Kiara: Tal vez lo hagan, pero los entiendo, después de todo no quiero que les suceda algo malo a mis cachorros.

Ambo hermanos compartieron una amigable sonrisa antes de continuar con su conversación, después de algunos minutos Kion pudo ver que el sol estaba por ocultarse así que decidió que ya era momento de irse.

Kion: Lamento tener que detener nuestra conversación Kiara, pero debo ir por Rani, debemos irnos ahora para poder llegar al reino a tiempo.

Kion: No te preocupes, después tendremos algún momento para continuar.

Kion y Kiara se levantaron para poder regresar a la cueva, pero antes de entrar Kiara detuvo a Kion.

Kion: ¿Sucede algo?

Kiara: No, es solo que, sé que ese no es el verdadero motivo Kion y entiendo si no quieres contarme la verdad, pero sea lo que sea tranquilo, no dejes que ese problema te domine, eres fuerte kion y sé que puedes salir de esto, sea lo que sea sé que podrás con él y después esto solo quedara como un recuerdo más de tu vida.

Kion se alegró por todo lo que había dicho su hermana así que le dio una cariñosa caricia como forma de agradecimiento, caricia que Kiara decidió devolverle, después de algunos segundos ambos hermanos se separaron y entraron a la cueva para poder hablar con todos.

Al conversar por unos cuantos minutos Kion y Rani decidieron que era momento de regresar a su reino, así que toda la familia se unió en la gran roca del rey para poder despedirse de ellos.

Nala: ¿Están seguros de que se irán solos?

Simba: Si, Vitani y su guardia pueden llevarlos a su reino si quieren.

Rani: Muchas gracias, pero Kion y yo preferimos viajar solos.

Kion: Si, es más rápido así.

Kiara: Tranquilos ellos estarán bien.

Simba y Nala decidieron confiar en Kion y Rani y respetaron su decisión de irse solos, antes de irse todos decidieron acompañarlos hasta la frontera de sus tierras, una vez ahí comenzaron con la despedida.

Nala: Gracias por venir, nos dio gusto haberlos recibido en el reino.

Kion: No tienen por qué agradecernos.

Rani: Si, fue un gusto haber venido, intentaremos visitarlos más seguido.

Simba: Eso sería muy bueno.

Kiara: Prométanme que vendrán cuando mis cachorros nazcan, me gustaría mucho que conocieran a sus tíos.

Kion: ¿Tíos?, como sabe que tú y yo…

Kiara: Tranquilo Kion, Rani ya nos contó lo qué pasa entre ustedes dos y si no lo hacía ella solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nos enteráramos.

Todos Pudieron ver que Kion comenzó a avergonzarse por todo lo que había dicho su hermana y eso causó que todos comenzaran a reírse.

Después de algunos momentos Rani decidió que era momento de marcharse así que muy apenada comenzó a hablar.

Rani: Lo siento, pero debemos irnos.

Simba: No hay problema.

Nala: Cuídense los dos.

Kion: Gracias mamá.

Al terminar de despedirse Kion y Rani comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia el árbol de la vida y su familia regresó a la roca del rey feliz por haber estado con Kion un día más.

Durante el camino ambos reyes caminaban si decir ni una sola palabra, Kion podía notar que Rani pensaba en algo, pero decidió dejarla tranquila porque pensó que podría ser algo importante, pero su sorpresa fue que algunos segundos después Rani comenzó a hablar.

Rani: Debes ser bonito ¿no?

Kion: ¿Qué?

Rani: lo que tú hermana está viviendo, saber que está a punto de formar una familia al lado del león que ama, debe ser bonito ¿no?

Kion: Si, eso creo - dijo Kion mientras comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

Rani: ¿crees? - pregunto Rani mientras se molestaba con él.

Kion: Si, bueno… no lose, no me gusta pensar mucho en eso.

Rani: ¿Por qué?

Kion: No lo sé, desde que mi padre me habló de eso no me he sentido muy cómodo al tocar ese tema.

Al terminar de hablar Kion pudo notar que Rani se quedó en silencio, esto lo tranquilizó un poco porque creyó que la conversación se había terminado, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba Rani volvió a hablar.

Rani: Me gustaría formar una familia.

Kion: ¿Qué?

Rani: ¿A ti no?

Kion: Yo… pues…. bueno…. NO LO SE, ¿enserio tienes que preguntarme esto ahora mismo?

Rani: Si porque no

Kion: ¿No crees que podemos hablar de esto después?

Rani: ¿Cuándo?

Kion: No lo sé, mañana, la próxima semana, ¡otro día!

Rani: Está bien, pero me tendrás que contestar.

Kion: ¡Bien!

Después de eso ambos se quedaron callados, Kion intento pensar en todo lo que Rani le había dicho, pero no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, intentó olvidarse de todo eso por un momento, pero antes de poder lograrlo Rani volvió a hablar.

Rani: ¿No te gustaría que tuviéramos cachorros?

Kion: ¡Rani!

Rani comenzó a reírse por la reacción de Kion, a ella le encantaba ver a Kion así de nervioso, pero decidió dejarlo tranquilo y dejo de hacerle preguntas.

Horas después.

Después de caminar por algunas horas lograron llegar a su reino antes del anochecer, al llegar fueron recibidos felizmente por todos sus amigos, todos decidieron permanecer un momento a fuera para poder conversar acerca del viaje y qué pasó en el reino mientras ellos no estaban, la conversación fue más larga de lo esperado y, al terminarla pudieron observar que ya había anochecido así que la guardia de Kion decidió irse a dormir y la guardia nocturna comenzó con la vigilancia del reino.

Al quedarse solos Kion y Rani decidieron irse a descansar después del largo día que habían tenido, así que ambos se dirigieron al gran árbol, al entrar ambos pudieron ver que se encontraba solo así que decidieron irse a la pequeña cueva del árbol en la que dormían, pero antes de poder llegar escucharon algo que llamó su atención.

"Buena noche rey Kion, me alegra verte otra vez "

Al ver el origen de la voz ambos pudieron ver un gran león parado frente a ellos, Rani no sabía quién era ese misterioso león sin embargo Kion si lo conocía y no le agradaba muchos verlo de nuevo en su reino.

-Nota-

Aviso 3 de agosto: Hola, esperó que se encuentren bien, se que ha pasado casi un mes desde la ultima actualización de ésta historia y les pido una disculpa por eso, como algunos supieron no me fue posible actualizar por la escuela y desafortunadamente en todo éste tiempo las cosas no han mejorado y ahora tengo algunos problemas un poco más complicados, algunos inclusive de salud, no escribo ésto para victimizarme o algo parecido, es solo que debo avisarles que debido a todo eso debo de ausentarme por un tiempo más, planeo volver cuando termine con mis obligaciones y me sienta un poco mejor, me hubiera gustado irme con más capítulos publicados o con la historia terminada pero no me es posible hacerlo, intente escribir el capitulo 12 pero les seré sincero, al terminar de revisarlo pude darme cuenta que fue lo peor que pude haber escrito, no recuerdo muy bien en que estaba pensando pero no tenia nada de relación con la historia así que decidí borrarlo, entiendo si al volver ya no les interesa continuar con la historia pero esta en mis planes terminar mis historias (mi propia versión de la guardia del león y un nuevo viaje de Rio) pero les agradezco mucho por el apoyo que una vez me dieron, al comenzar a escribir creí que solo me leerian 10 o 15 personas y terminaron siendo mucho más de las que esperaba, por el momento creo que esto será todo lo que diré, como les dije en mis planes esta volver asi que espero poder hacerlo, si desean enviarme mensaje pueden hacerlo, aun estaré para poder contestarles y hablar con ustedes, esperó que todos estén bien y esperó poder volver con ustedes pronto, por el momento cuídense todos y nos vemos.

ATT:Arctic Wolf 2650

-mensaje antiguo para un lector-

Hola amigo o amiga, no se como referirme a ti debido a que siempre me escribes en el anonimato, pero gracias por mostrar interés en la historia de Río que estoy escribiendo y me alegra saber que compartimos algunos gustos, desafortunadamente la deje de un lado porque tuve algunos problemas con las personas de la comunidad en los cuales se cruzaron insultos y la verdad eso me quito las ganas de continuar con la historia, pero dire la verdad, con los múltiples comentarios que me dejas tu y algunos otros lectores me motivan a continuarla, en estos días no creo que me sea posible, debido a que la universidad esta siendo un completo fastidio, (perdón por la expresión pero es la verdad) pero cuando me desocupe continuare escribiendo los siguientes capítulos de ambas historias, espero que leas esto y puedas responderme cuando lo hagas, por el momento eso es todo así que cuídate y espero saber de ti en estos días.


	12. Anuncio

Hola, espero que todos los que lean esto tengan un agradable día, esta vez el que escribe esto no es Arctic, si no un amigo suyo, (le dire Arctic porque no se si ya dijo su nombre real o quiere que lo escriba), pude ver que el dijo algo respecto a una enfermedad que por el momento el tiene, respetaré su decisión y no dire nada al respecto de lo que tiene, pero desafortunadamente al iniciar este mes de septiembre su salud comenzó a verse afectada nuevamente y hace algunos algunos días desafortunadamente empeoro, siendo sincero no quiero decir nada mas pues es su vida personal, pero el pronostico que le dieron lo médicos fue que puede tardar algunos meses mas para poder mejorar así que como se imaginan no le será posible escribir, tendrá que dejar este sitio por un tiempo, pero espera poder regresar después.

Creo que eso es todo así que cuídense todos y suerte en sus vidas.


End file.
